Prettier Than a Doll
by Wajiiwajii
Summary: No había pensado muy seriamente las cosas antes de hacerlas, no pensé en las consecuencias… Nunca creí que yo podría cambiar tanto... En ningún momento tuve otra intención que no fuera trabajar a su lado, como un igual y poder verlo ro ¿Cuándo fue que empecé a querer otra cosa? ... [Fic Yaoi! HyuuSyo, TokiOto y otras parejas mas :3]
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama no me pertenece. Solo uso sus personajes para mi deleite y de quien me lea *-***

 **Bien, primero que nada mucho gusto otra vez, por si ya han leído este fic con anterioridad... aunque no creo. A poca gente le gusta el HyuuSyo ... u.u . Pero no es la única pareja que podrán ver en este fic :333 ... Bueno, espero que le den la oportunidad a mi historia y la disfruten.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Me encontraba en una gran sala de espera donde habían cientos de chicas alrededor, todas ellas arregladas y con una gran presencia. Unas se veían más nerviosas que otras, incluyéndome a mí y sumándole que en mi caso además de nerviosismo había miedo, miedo a ser descubierto.

Yo sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos, demasiado, como para echarme para atrás en estos momentos y regresar a la academia. No podía hacer aquello, definitivamente no. No con las manos vacías, tenía que salir de este lugar victorioso, sino, ¿Dónde quedaba mi orgullo cómo hombre? Pues sencillamente hecho añicos y pisoteado por mí mismo.

Me había preparado mucho para este día, después que me enteré de la noticia. En un principio había pensado que era para un papel de acción, por lo que intente superar mi miedo a las alturas, cosa que fue un maldito fracaso. No conseguí nada bueno, al contrario termine por temerle aun más y mis amigos no me ayudaron en nada, de hecho casi acaban con mi vida. Bueno lo peor, al menos para mí vino después… darme cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho fue una pérdida de tiempo, ya que el papel era para interpretar a una chica, y yo pensando ingenuamente que era un papel que yo podría conseguir, cuando obviamente eso nunca llegaría a pasar, por lo que tenía que olvidarme de mi sueño de participar en la película de Ryuuga-sensei. Uno de mis más grandes sueños.

Pero ahí llego Natsuki con una de sus estúpidas ideas, traía un vestido en sus manos… estaba perdido, nada bueno salía cuando él se entrometía, absolutamente nada y esta vez no fue la excepción. Él muy infeliz me vistió como una chica y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, no pude quitármelo de encima y tampoco nadie lo impidió, solo se quedaron observando, esperando por ver por los resultados del nuevo plan de Natsuki.

Para mí todo aquello fue ridículo, algo que nunca funcionaría no engañaría a nadie, aunque me vistiera como una mujer no podía dejar de ser un hombre, y era lógico que cualquiera se daría cuenta de que no era una chica. Pero bueno los testigos de aquello no pensaron así, me decían que me veía muy bien y que parecía una verdadera chica. Eso no me hizo gracia alguna ¿Es qué esa era una forma sutil de decirme que soy afeminado? Obviamente eso me molestaba, pero no me sentía capaz de hacer nada, en esos momentos me sentía demasiado triste como para discutir con ellos, en especial con Natsuki que era un cabeza dura sin remedio.

Pero luego vino la gota que rebalso el vaso a mi agonía. Ryuuga-sensei me vio vestido con ese atuendo, lo único que quería era que la tierra me tragara en ese mismo instante. Se iba a dar cuenta de que era yo, su alumno vestido como una chica ¿Qué iba a pensar de mi después? Mejor ni lo imaginaba esa era mi ruina.

Yo no quería que me viera vestido así, pensé que eso sería lo más terrible que podía ocurrirme. Pero después de verme ni siquiera me reconoció, ni siquiera sospecho al escuchar mi nombre, que por cierto, estuve a punto de revelar por completo dado el nerviosismo que sentía al tenerlo en frente de mí. Que no notara nada y que se creyera el cuento de que yo era una chica y, que además me llamara Syoko-chan me derrumbo por completo ¿Dónde quedaba mi orgullo como hombre, si hasta él pensaba que era una chica? Fue una experiencia traumatizante, desbastadora para mi ego y autoestima.

Recuerdo que estuve por varios minutos sentado en el suelo lamentándome por lo ocurrido, cuando logré reponerme lo primero que hice fue encarar al desgraciado de Natsuki, todo era su culpa, él me puso en esa situación. Por eso sostengo que nada en lo que él intervenga terminara bien.

Estuve a punto de golpearlo, harto por todo lo que me había hecho pasar… pero al ver su rostro me contuve, en el solo se veían reflejada las buenas intenciones que tuvo al querer ayudarme aunque nada resultara bien. Así que mejor me largué a mi cuarto, que por desgracia comparto con él.

No había prestado atención a nada que no fuera el contener mis lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia. Odiaba eso de mí, cada vez que no soportaba mi enojo se me hacía maldito nudo en la garganta y unas cuantas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Enojado, me había quitado la ridícula peluca que traía puesta y la lancé lejos. Luego la recogí y me la volví a poner solo para comprobar con mis propios ojos, si era verdad lo que todos me decían.

Me paré frente al espejo y ya no había duda, de verdad que parecía una chica, no podía negarlo. Aunque no me gustase aceptarlo me veía muy… ¿Linda?… Bueno la belleza era natural en mí, podría ponerme cualquier cosa y seguiría viéndome hermoso.

Y fue ahí cuando la más descabellada idea paso por mi mente. Y sin pensarlo mucho lo hice. Por eso ahora estaba en esta gran sala esperando a que digan mi nombre, en realidad el nombre de ella, porque aquí ya no era Syo Kurusu, sino, Syoko Aizawa.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este prologo. Supongo que ya pueden hacerse la idea de a que va este fic XD ...**

 **Bien, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que subiré el próximo cuando pueda. Ademas este fic esta escrito hasta el cap 11... lo pueden leer en Amor Yaoi, el link de mi cuenta lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil, por si no se aguantan las ganas de ver a Syo, vestido de mujersh :333 XDD**

 **Hasta prontoooo!**


	2. La audición

**Capítulo 1 : La audición**

La espera me estaba poniendo aún más nervioso de lo que ya me sentía. Habían muchas miradas sobre mí. No es que me molestaran, pero que no apartaran la vista de mí solo aumentaba mis nervios, en otra situación y lugar esto me hubiera encantado, que tantas chicas estuvieran pendiente de ti es el sueño de cualquier hombre.

Pasados unos minutos entró un vejete por uno de los pasillos, con una carpeta en sus manos, donde seguramente tenia apuntados los nombres de cada una de las participantes, ya que luego comenzó a llamar las chicas una por una.

Poco a poco, las chicas fueron pasando y cada vez quedaban menos en la sala esperando por su turno, entre ellas, yo. Eso me ponía inquieto, quería salir pronto de este lugar y regresar a la academia, quería volver a ser yo.

– Syoko Aizawa, por acá por favor.

Qué bien, al fin era mi turno. Me levanté inmediatamente del asiento y lo seguí rápidamente, teniendo cuidado al caminar. Con estos ridículos zapatos me era algo difícil, sin mencionar que me molestaban ¿Cómo mierda se las arreglan las mujeres para soportar semejante dolor de pies? Pues a mi aun me dolían las ampollas que me habían salido por haber caminado tanto tiempo con ellos puestos cuando estuve practicando mi interpretación como chica.

– Suba al escenario por favor–. Me indicó el viejo, a lo que yo obedecí rápidamente.

Una vez en el, todos me quedaron viendo de una forma extraña. Me ponían nervioso. No podían haberse dado cuenta de mi farsa ¿Cierto?... ¡¿Por qué no podían hablar pronto?! ¡¿Cuánto querían hacerme pasar por esto?!

Me atreví a míralos detenidamente, disimulando lo más que pude mi nerviosismo.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa, me fue imposible evitarlo. Ryuuga-sensei estaba entre ellos mirándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al reconocerme.

– Bien señorita–. Al fin uno se digno a romper ese maldito silencio que no hacía más que ponerme los vellos de punta – Le quiero decir que por lo visto cumple con las expectativas del personaje, es exactamente lo que tenemos en mente. Esperamos que su presentación de ahora nos complazca, hasta el momento ninguna lo ha hecho…

Que ese señor me haya dicho esas líneas sólo aumento aún más mis nervios, y que todos me prestaran total atención no me ayudaba en nada, dado que cualquier error por mi parte, como un cambio en el tono de la voz, en mis movimientos, en mis gestos podría dejarme al descubierto. Yo me había preparado mucho para este día, y por ello estaba metido de lleno en representar a una chica delicada e inocente, como toda una dama debe ser. O bien eso es lo que yo tenía en mente para Syoko. Solo esperaba dejar esa impresión en ellos.

– Bien entonces puede comenzar a recitar el guion. Nuestro ayudante le apoyará con la interpretación.

Recordaba muy bien todo lo que tenía que decir, estaba seguro que no tendría problemas en eso, mi memoria era muy buena. Así por lo que debía preocuparme era por mantener un tono de voz fino y constante como el de una adolescente.

– ¿Crees que te dejaremos salir de aquí tan fácilmente? –. Comenzó a hablar el sujeto. – ¡Pues estas muy equivocada! Solo la muerte de tu hermano podrá librarte de esto.

– ¡Mi hermano jamás caería en tus ridículas trampas!–. Le grité mirándolo con mis ojos llenos de odio, pero a la vez también llenos de confianza. – ¡Él me sacará de aquí, y acabará contigo!

– Que ingenua eres–. Se burlaba de mí con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro. – ¿Cuántos hombres crees que tengo tras él, y custodiando el lugar? …Son muchos mocosa–.Se acercó hacia a mí lentamente. –Sin contar que la estructura del lugar está a mi favor, hay miles de grietas, precipicios y acantilados, si tu hermano logra sobrevivir a eso tendrá que luchar contra mis hombres y luego acabar conmigo, solo así tú saldrías de aquí.

– ¡Eso no es nada para él! –. Debía encararlo, gritarle a la cara prácticamente, pero no me atreví a ponerme a su altura. Podría descubrir que soy un hombre. Por lo que solo me limité a mirarlo desafiante, como decía en el guion. – ¿A caso ya has olvidado todas las veces que te ha derrotado? ¿Las veces que él te ha humillado?

– ¡Escúchame bien mocosa! –.Me gritó tomándome fuertemente de la quijada acercando mi rostro al suyo. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. Este tipo se estaba metiendo de lleno en el personaje y no tuvo cuidado conmigo, me dieron ganas de golpearlo. – ¡Esta vez es diferente! No cometeré los mismos errores, estoy preparado. Y tú serás mía.

Aparté su mano de un manotazo. No estaba escrito en el guion pero pensé que no estaría mal hacerlo. Además que me estaba doliendo su agarre.

– Eso nunca, mi hermano no lo permitirá.

– ¡CORTEN! –. Gritó el anciano, que según yo era el director de la película.

¡Mierda! Seguro lo que había hecho lo molestó, a ningún director le agrada que le cambien su guion. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? ¡Maldita sea! Cometí uno de los errores más imperdonables de toda la historia del cine. Esperé a que me riñese, pero el reto nunca llegó, al contrario el hombre comenzó a aplaudir con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, los demás lo imitaron.

Aquello me hizo sonrojarme, eso significaba que lo hice bien ¿No? De reojo pude ver como Ryuuga-sensei alzaba su pulgar y me guiñaba un ojo. Si supiera la verdad no me alentaría de ese modo.

– Señorita ¡Usted tiene el papel! –.Exclamo eufórico el hombre. – ¡Lo ha hecho excelente! … aunque me alteró un poco el guion, no me molestó ya que estaba dentro de las características del personaje. Solo espero que en la filmación real se apegue a lo que está escrito–.

No puedo describir como me sentía en ese momento, era tal la felicidad que no podía siquiera contestar a sus amables palabras. Solo me limité a sonreír como un idiota, pero el idiota más feliz del mundo. Lo había logrado, todos mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano. Con esto podía decir que valió la pena haberme vestido así, tener ampollas en los pies, maquillaje en el rostro y una larga peluca de cabellos rubios en mi cabeza. Incluso me había olvidado de los malos ratos que había pasado por culpa de Natsuki.

– ¡Felicidades! –. Escuche decir a una voz familiar. –Me alegra que hayas decidido venir, eres perfecta para este papel y además actúas muy bien.

Me sonrojé al extremo. Nunca, ni siquiera en la academia, Ryuuga-sensei me había alagado de tal forma. Qué vergüenza me daba todo esto. Pero entre la vergüenza y la felicidad que sentía, también había un sentimiento de culpa que poco a poco se hacía presente en mí, el cual decidí ignorar por el momento y disfrutar de lo que me estaba pasando.

– Muchas gracias Ryuuga-se...sama– le agradecí con una reverencia.

Por poco y digo sensei, eso sería una gran metida de pata.

– Por favor Ryuuga no coquetees con la chica–.Intervino el hombre que hace rato fue mi compañero en el escenario.

– ¡Claro que no! No digas tonterías –. Negó algo avergonzado. –Solo le doy la bienvenida al elenco.

Ese tipo ya me desagrado ¡Como se atrevía a poner en ridículo a tan respetable sensei! Él jamás sería capaz de caer tan bajo como para estar ligando a chicas tan jóvenes. Además que ese tipo no diría aquellas cosas si supiera quién soy en realidad.

– Bueno me presento, soy Taiga Nogushi, es un gusto conocerte –.Me sonrió amablemente, tomando una de mis manos, llevándola a sus labios y depositando un beso sobre ella.

Tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol, para no agárralo por las solapas de su camisa y partirle la cara a golpes. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarme tan confianzudamente? Eso me molesto ¿A caso mi aspecto era el de una chica fácil? Esa no era la impresión que yo quería dar, y en lo posible quería mantener mi distancia de los hombres, ya que situaciones como la que acaba de pasar, podrían suceder de nuevo, lo que conllevaría a que me descubran.

– Te pido disculpas por lo de hace rato. No fue mi intención causarle dolor a una chica tan hermosa como tu–. Se acercó hacia mí, con clara intención de querer acariciar mi barbilla, donde me apretó durante la escena. Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, di un paso hacia atrás, no dejaría que me pusiera las manos encima otra vez. – Lo bueno fue que no se daño tu bello y delicado rostro, sería una desgracia que algo así pasara.

El tipo se había quedado con el brazo extendido, ya que me aparte de él, su actitud me recordaba un poco a la que Ren tenía frente a las chicas de la academia, aunque este se veía aún más mujeriego y más desagradable.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude notar como Ryuuga-sensei, intentaba disimular una risa tapándose la boca con una mano. Al parecer le causó gracia mi renuencia a que me tocara este hombre.

– No se preocupe, de hecho, no me trató con la brusquedad que usted piensa–.Le aclare, siendo lo más educado posible.

Después de aquello, fui llamado por el director para informarme sobre lo que debía saber sobre la filmación y todo lo relacionado con ella.

La verdad es que estaba muy emocionado con todo esto, lo más seguro es que lo mostrara con mi cara, bueno ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si trabajaría junto al ídolo que más admiraba, aunque mi papel no fuera el mejor de todos, ni el que yo esperaba, solo me conformaba con haberlo conseguido y poder trabajar junto a él.

Regresé a la academia un poco más tarde de lo que tenía pensado, dado que pase por ciertos inconvenientes al momento de cambiarme las ropas que traía puestas, por las mías, obviamente no podía ir vestido como una Syoko a la academia.

Por lo que tuve que encontrar un lugar para cambiarme, cosa que no fue muy fácil. No tuve más opción que ir al baño de un restaurante. El dilema vino después ¿En cuál entrar? Puesto que sería muy raro que una chica entrara a un baño de hombres, como también lo era si un chico saliera de un baño femenino, si lo pensaba bien entre esas dos opciones era menos arriesgado para mi entrar al baño de hombres, dado que las mujeres eran unas bestias cuando se encontraban con un "pervertido" y si me veían allí metido, me tacharían como tal. Mejor ni pensar que ocurriría conmigo. Doy las gracias porque no me vio mucha gente.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me sorprendió ver a Natsuki aún en pie, por lo general a estas horas se encontraba durmiendo o leyendo algún libro acostado en su cama.

– Estoy de vuelta–.Me anuncié, como ya era costumbre.

– Bienvenido Syo-chan–.Me saluda sonriente. – ¿Te fue bien hoy?

– ¿Ehh? …¡Ahh! –. Se me había olvidado que le mentí diciéndole que salía de compras. – Sí, me fue muy bien… mejor de lo que esperaba.

– ¡Qué bien! Yo ya me estaba preocupando de que a Syo-chan le pasara algo, ya que era tan tarde y aun no regresabas.

– Tampoco es que sea muy tarde, además sé cuidarme, no debes preocuparte.

Mientras le hablaba guardaba rápidamente en mi armario todas las ropas y accesorios que había comprado para Syoko, dentro de uno de mis bolsos de viaje.

Luego me di una ducha rápida y me acosté, pues no tenía muchas energías en ese momento y lo único que quería era dormir de una vez, el día de hoy había sido muy agotador y mañana seguramente también lo seria.


	3. Problemas

**Capitulo 2: Problemas**

–Hey, Ochibi-chan, la clase término– escuchó decir a Ren a mis espaldas, sacándome de mis pensamientos- Es la hora del almuerzo.

–Si, si, vamos– me levante de mi lugar y me encamine junto con Tokiya y Ren al comedor de la academia, el cual ya debería estar llenándose poco a poco y para cuando nosotros llegáramos ya estaría repleto puesto que el menú del día de hoy era muy demandado por los estudiantes.

–Ojala los chicos nos guarden asientos si llegan antes que nosotros– comente sin disimular el tedio que me causaba tener que buscar yo mismo mi lugar.

– Siempre lo hacen ¿No? – dijo Tokiya con algo de ironía en su voz.

– Ya estaríamos comiendo si me hubieras puesto atención desde el principio–me echó en cara Ren– Te hable un montón de veces pero no me escuchabas.

– ¿En serio? Bueno lo siento– me disculpe restándole importancia. Ni cuenta me había dado si no es porque me lo dice lo hubiera pasado por alto.

Yo, sinceramente el día de hoy no estaba muy pendiente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, de hecho no debí haber asistido a clases solo fue una pérdida de tiempo ¡Ni siquiera tome notas! Todo por tener la cabeza en otro lado. Es que estaba muy preocupado ¿Qué haría para llevar una doble vida sin que nadie lo note? ¿Cómo diablos iba a asistir a las grabaciones y a las clases a la vez? ¿O cómo explicar mi ausencia por las tardes? Y lo que más me preocupaba ¿Cómo hacer que Natsuki no me descubriera? Por más idiota que mi amigo aparente ser, no se le escapaba nada, ni el más mínimo detalle, por lo que cualquier desliz de mi parte le daría mucho en que pensar.

De hecho creo ya está sospechando algunas cosas ¿Podre ser capaz de mantener esto en secreto de Natsuki?...

Y dejando eso de lado, dentro de dos días tendré que comenzar a filmar y aun no me aprendo el guion. ¡Qué fastidio! Son tantas cosas que hacer y en las que pensar, y tan poco el tiempo.

– ¡Syo-kun! ¡Por acá! – voltee al escuchar a Haru-chan llamarme desde unas cuantas mesas más atrás, y fue así que me di cuenta que iba caminado solo. Tokiya y Ren ya estaban sentados en la mesa junto a los demás, riéndose de mí.

– ¡Maldita sea! Estoy muy distraído. – me reproche en voz alta mientras me dirigía a la mesa.

–Otra vez en la luna Ochibi-chan –me molesto Ren en cuanto llegue a la mesa.

–Cállate, y no me molestes- le respondí fastidiado. ¡Como odio que me moleste por mi estatura!

– ¡Ohh! Ochibi-chan esta rudo… Conozco el remedio perfecto para eso– Me guiño un ojo de forma seductora. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante eso ¡Es tan vergonzoso! Ese imbécil no se sabe medir. Hasta he llegado a pensar que le da exactamente lo mismo que sea hombre o mujer. Siempre molesta a todo el mundo, con sus bromas de doble sentido.

–Con permiso– Escuche decir a Masato levantándose de la mesa. Al parecer se iba molesto… Seguramente por las bromas de Jinguji. Pobrecito. Además tenía que aguantarlo en la habitación que ambos compartían.

–Deberías medirte con tus bromas– le dijo Ichinose.

–Lo mismo digo– intervine, apoyando a mi compañero– Ese tipo de bromas son incomodas y de muy mal gusto.

El rubio nos ignoró olímpicamente, puesto que siguió con sus bromillas. Yo mejor decidí ignorarlo. Hay cosas más importantes en las que debo pensar.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes a acepción de la bromas de Ren que esta vez iban dirigidas a Otoya, debo admitir que eso era digno de ver, el pelirrojo reaccionaba de una forma tan exagerada que a más de alguno nos provocaban carcajadas.

– ¡Ya para de molestarlo! – Grito de la nada Tokiya. Todos nos sobresaltamos y lo quedamos mirando perplejos. Raras veces se veía a un chico tan serio como él, explotar de esa manera– ¡¿No lo puedes dejar tranquilo?! ¿Tienes que molestar a todos? … Si ya terminaste de comer porque no te largas con las chicas de siempre, ellas estarán gustosas con tus bromas y coqueteos.

Ren, que lo miraba igual de sorprendido que nosotros cambió su expresión por una que ya todos conocíamos… ahora Tokiya sería su víctima.

–Vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba- comento el rubio– ¿Tanto te molesta que juegue con Otoya?

Tokiya se puso colorado, extremadamente colorado. Su rostro era un poema al darse cuenta de lo que había insinuado Ren.

– ¡No es eso!- intentaba defenderse– Eso no me molesta en absoluto. Lo que molesta es que lo hagas a la hora de almuerzo, muchos queremos comer tranquilos.

–Por favor, no seas modesto. Solo di que estas celoso de que este tan cerca de Otoya… No suelo tocar lo que pertenece a alguien más.

– ¡¿Quién esta celoso?! Por favor no me malinterpretes, no tengo de que estarlo. Solo me irrita que seas así- dijo tajante.

–Pues tu comportamiento y lo que me dices, no cuadran. A qué debo hacerle caso ¿A tu actitud celosa? ¿O a tu personalidad obstinada?

Deje de prestarles atención, conociendo a Ren lo molestaría a Tokiya un buen rato más. Simplemente me limite a terminar mí comida rápido.

– ¡Cómo va a gustarme! Si es un chico y además es insoportable– Grito Tokiya nuevamente, Ren ya lo había sacado de sus casillas. Se hiso un silencio incomodo en la mesa después de esa revelación.

Yo por mi parte fije mi atención en mi amigo pelirrojo que se mantenía con la cabeza gacha mirando fijamente su plato. No podía interpretar muy bien la expresión de su rostro, expresaba tantas cosas. Pero lo que produjo en mi fue muy fuerte. Con verlo me sentí horrible, nunca lo había visto así, sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza y a la vez se veían tan vacíos, desolados. Se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa en su rostro, pero le tiritaban los labios. Y por sus ojos comenzaron a salir unas traicioneras lágrimas. No lo entendía ¿Se sentía triste por lo que Tokiya dijo? Bueno yo me sentiría igual si alguien a quien considero mi amigo digiera eso de mí. Pensé intentando comprenderlo.

Cuando me descubrió observándolo, tomo su bandeja y se dispuso a irse. Pero torpemente se engancho en la pata de la mesa haciendo que le se le soltara la bandeja de las manos. Un estrepitoso ruido se produjo al caer la vajilla rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos captando la atención de varias personas. Me levante inmediatamente a ayudarlo al ver que tenía la intención por levantar aquel desastre. Otoya se llevó una de sus manos al rostro para que ni yo ni nadie vieran que estaba llorando.

–Déjalo, yo lo levanto– le dije apartando su mano de los trozos de platos rotos.

–Gracias Syo– me dijo entre sollozos.

Observe como se iba corriendo del lugar y Tokiya salió tras él. Es lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que dijo. Que poco delicado llegaba a ser Ichinose, nunca se me hubiera pasado por la mente que pudiera reaccionar de ese modo.

–Todo es tu culpa Ren– le reproche, luego de levantar el desastre del piso – Eres un completo imbécil ¿Tanto te divierte ocasionar problemas a las personas?

–No seas así Ochibi-chan.

– ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! – le grite enojado. Ya me tenía arto.

–Tokiya me lo agradecerá tarde o temprano.

–Si claro, lo único que Tokiya hará será golpearte tarde o temprano… Y si es así, yo lo ayudare con gusto.

–Ahora te enojas, pero recuerda lo que dije– me decía mientras se iba.

Qué lindo, deja la escoba y luego se va como si nada. ¡No hay quien soporte a Ren! Eso es seguro.

–Qué desastre ¿No? – comento Natsuki.

–Ichinose-san se veía muy preocupado cuando salió tras Ittoki-kun–agrego Haruka.

Vaya con todo el alboroto se me había olvidado que aún estaban aquí. Al parecer no fui el único extrañado por todo.

–Es la primera vez que veo a Ittoki-kun tan triste– Nanami se veía muy preocupada.

–No te preocupes Haru-chan, ya verás como Oto-chan vuelve a ser él mismo de siempre.

Yo solo los escuchaba platicar sobre las situación, sinceramente no sabía que pensar y por ende mucho menos que decir.

¡Demonios! De verdad que me importa mucho Otoya y quería estar ahí para él, intentar subirle el ánimo como minimo… Pero realmente no tenía el tiempo para ello, mi mente ya estaba rebalsada de cosas por las que pensar.

Solo me quedaba esperar a que Tokiya se disculpara con él e hicieran las paces. No quería ver nunca más a esa expresión en el rostro de Otoya.

El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio del próximo periodo de clases y dando por concluido el almuerzo. Los alumnos lentamente se fueron a sus respectivas clases, yo por mi parte me fui a mi habitación. Ya no estaba de buen humor como para ir a clases, prefería aprovechar que estaría solo en el cuarto para echarle una repasada al libreto, con Natsuki rondando cerca de mí me sería imposible darle la más mínima hojeada al guion y debía aprendérmelo para pasado mañana.

Cada vez estaba más fascinado con la idea de la película. No solo por el hecho de que Hyuuga- sensei fuera el protagonista, si no que la trama tenía mucha acción según salía escrito. Para mí eso es simplemente genial. Como me gustaría participar en una de esas escenas… Pero era imposible para mi personaje. De hecho soy la chica torpe que toma las decisiones equivocadas y visita lugares equivocados, en resumen un personaje bastante problemático. Pese a ello la chica sabe muy bien cómo enfrentarse y desenvolverse ante los enemigos de su hermano mayor.

– ¿Por qué las chicas son tan delicadas? ¡Se supone que esto es acción! Mi personaje podría hacer algo más emocionante- Me queje en voz alta. Qué más daba, me encontraba solo. Nadie podría escucharme– ¿Qué otra cosa puedo pedir? Debo dar las gracias porque no me descubrieron.

En cuanto pienso en que podrían descubrirme, me desanimo por completo… puesto que eso podría pasar en cualquier momento si no tengo cuidado… ¿Qué hare? No podía evitar pensar constantemente en ello.

Sentí un zumbido que provenía desde la mesa, haciendo que yo vuelva a pisar la tierra. Era mi móvil. Me levante rápido de la cama para contestar a tiempo. La llamada entrante era de un número desconocido.

–Hola– contesto, como normalmente lo hago.

– ¿Se encuentra Aizawa-san? – me preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

¡Mierda! Había olvidado por completo que di este móvil para que me llamaran. ¡Diablos! Que descuidado soy al contestar de ese modo.

–Sí, ahora le paso con ella- me aparte el móvil del rostro y carraspee en un intento de aclarar mi garganta- Hola, Habla Aizawa.

La voz de chica me sale tan bien.

–Buenas tardes Aizawa-san, Lamento informarle que por causas mayores se harán algunos cambios con el orden de las grabaciones. Por lo que es preciso contar con su presencia esta tarde a las 16 horas. Luego le enviare un correo con la dirección del lugar.

–Ok, entiendo, allí estaré.

–Hasta pronto Aizawa –san.

Me tire sobre la cama dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Fue buena idea saltarme las clases así tendría tiempo para arreglar mis cosas e irme pronto, aprovechando que todos andan en clases podría pasar desapercibido.

Nuevamente tome mi bolso y guarde en el unas de las nuevas prendas de ropa que había comprado para Syoko, junto con la peluca y unos zapatos de tacón. Como odio esos zapatos, de verdad que admiro a las mujeres por ser capaces de soportar eso.

Luego de unos minutos llegó el mensaje con la dirección, no era un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad y si no me equivocaba yo había pasado unas cuantas veces por ahí, por lo tanto no tendría complicaciones para llegar.

Salgo de mi habitación, tal cual como un ladrón, mirando para todos lados por si aparecía alguien. Me sentí ridículo por comportarme así. Simplemente voy de salida, me convencía a mi mismo intentando tranquilizarme.

Lo mejor era apresurarme por salir de la academia. Estaba seguro que esa reunión no me daría buenas noticias.


	4. Más problemas

**Capítulo 3: Más problemas.**

No perdí mucho tiempo esperando en la parada de autobús, ya que para mi suerte paso un taxi el cual no dude en tomar. Eso me facilitaría mucho las cosas, podía cambiarme de ropa en el trayecto y no tendría que pasar por algún tipo de inconveniente, como ya me toco vivir anteriormente. Y además me importaba bien poco lo que pensara el conductor.

Una vez dentro del taxi le di la dirección del lugar al chofer y este se puso en marcha. Posteriormente comencé a desvestirme, era bastante incomodo dado el reducido espacio que tenía para moverme, pero en fin no podía pedir más. Y pensándolo bien esto era mejor, mi único testigo seria el chofer, que por cierto me miraba por el retrovisor con una expresión que decía claramente "¿Que mierda está haciendo este chico?". Su expresión sería peor cuando me viera como _Syoko-chan~~_ , debía admitir que el pensamiento me causaba gracia.

-No me preste atención, solo conduzca tranquilo- le dije dándole una indirecta para que dejara de mirarme e hiciera como corresponde su trabajo, obviamente dije esto intentando sonar lo mas cortes posible. Luego de eso dejo de dar fugases mirada por el retrovisor y si lo hiso, no me di cuenta.

Logre estar listo antes de llegar a mi destino. Cancele por los servicios prestados y me baje del coche. Llegue muy temprano, aun faltaba un poco de tiempo para la hora establecida en la que se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Bueno no sería malo dar una vuelta por el lugar y comer algo.

Mientras caminaba me encontré con un Maid café, me dieron unas ganas terribles por entrar pero tendría que esperar, deseaba impresionar a alguna chica y así como iba vestido era imposible.

Seguí caminando y llegue a una heladería donde pedí una copa de "Milk Dreams", el cual se veía bastante apetitoso. Tenía helado de vainilla, chocolate y manjar, cubierto por una capa de crema chantilly con trozos de fresa. Comí tranquilamente en una de las mesas que tenían a disposición de los clientes, me tome mi tiempo degustando el helado. No me había equivocado en mi elección, puesto que tenía muy buen sabor. Estaba exquisito.

Al terminar de comer decidí volver a la agencia, de pequeño me inculcaron que siempre es mejor llegar antes, que atrasado a cualquier tipo cita y así dejar una buena impresión.

Me encamine tranquilamente al lugar, cuando de pronto siento que alguien me sujeta del brazo. Me volteo ¿Y a quien me encuentro? Al tipo de la vez anterior, el que actuó conmigo en la audición.

-Que grato encontrarme contigo camino al trabajo ¿Cómo estás?- me saluda de manera muy efusiva mientras se unía a mis pasos.

-Bien gracias- respondo cortes- ¿Y _usted_ como ha estado? –enfatice la palabra usted para hacerlo sentir viejo.

-Bien, deseando poder verte nuevamente- me sonríe, creyendo que eso iba a funcionar en mi. ¡Jaaa! Ni que fuera una chica- Pero por favor trátame de tu, no seas tan formal.

-Me va a perdonar pero no recuerdo su nombre- dije inocentemente. Eso era cierto, no lo recordaba, pero no estaba demás golpear un poco su orgullo.

-Soy Taiga Nogushi. En las mayorías de tus escenas seré tu compañero.

-Sí, eso tenía entendido, así que por favor cuide de mí- dije con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, esta demás decir que era forzada, solo lo hacía por educación. Ese hombre no me agradaba para nada.

Para mi mala suerte me hizo compañía durante todo, pero todooooo el camino y lo peor es que hablaba hasta por las orejas. Y siempre creyéndose el centro del universo. Cuando entramos a la agencia me libre de él con la excusa de ir al baño.

Me quede un rato deambulando por los pasillos intentando no volver a encontrarme a ese hombre fastidioso hasta que comenzara la reunión. El lugar era bastante grande habían miles de oficinas y estudios de grabación, además de tener como unos 20 pisos de altura. Sin duda era una gran compañía y de las mejores.

Volví a la oficina, la reunión ya estaba por comenzar y ojala ya hubiera llegado más gente no quería soportar a ese hombre Loro.

Cuando entre además del tal, Taiga, se encontraban tres personas más en la sala. Una mujer ya de edad, una chica y un chico, a los que no conocía para nada, nunca los vi en ningún programa televisión o algún drama.

Salude a los presentes antes de sentarme en el puesto más retirado de Loro-san. Si, así llamare de ahora en adelante a ese hombre, se gano ese título. A medida que pasaron los minutos fueron llegando más personas, entre ellas Ryuuga-sensei. Ahora solo faltaba que llegaran el productor y director de la película.

-Buenas tardes, es un placer que ya todos estén presentes. Esta reunión no tomara mucho tiempo.- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en a la cabecera de la mesa- Nuestro director, no podrá estar presente por lo que yo daré toda la información. Así que cualquier duda que tengan pueden hacérmela a mí que yo se la hare llegar.

-Bueno el principal motivo de esta reunión es para informarles que hemos tenido problemas con la locación. Teníamos propuesta la fecha para comienzos del próximo mes pero nos adelantaron la fecha, ya que hay otro equipo que también lo necesita, por lo tanto, ustedes que están aquí presentes deben estar preparados para viajar por una semana a contar de este lunes. Todo lo que estaba programado para esta semana será pospuesto para nuestro regreso.

¡¿Viajar?! No puede ser, esto es malo, muy, pero muy malo. ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer?

-Me disculpo de ante mano en nombre de nuestro equipo, por las molestias causadas a cada uno de ustedes por este cambio. Y sí alguno tiene problemas con su agenda, nosotros intercederemos para que no se vean afectados sus otros trabajos.

No sabía qué hacer, mi mente se había ido quien sabe a dónde dejando este único pensamiento en mi cabeza _"Estoy perdido"._ Lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar y lanzarme por el primer puente que encontrara.

-Bueno en estas carpetas está toda la información que necesita cada uno- se levantó y comenzó a entregarnos dichas carpetas. – Sus horarios de filmación, el orden de grabación, donde se hospedaran, que habitación les corresponde. Todo está allí, revístenlo bien y me comunican alguna inquietud al respecto.

Todos revisaron sus papeles y alguno hablo con el productor. Leí la mía. Decía claramente que tenía que ir por 4 días. Viajando el domingo en la noche. Estaría filmando mayoritariamente desde las 20:00 horas a las 2:00 de la madrugada… Y nos hospedaríamos en unas cabañas cercanas al lugar, También tendría que… ¡Compartir habitación! Esto tenía que ser broma ¿verdad? Y esperen… era una chica ¡Demonios! Ya nada podía ser peor en este día de mierda.

-En fin, con estoy doy terminada la reunión, quien guste puede retirarse.-

No lo dude ni por un instantes tome mis cosas y salí disparado del lugar, sin prestarle atención a nadie. En esos momentos solo deseaba que la tierra me tragara. Nunca se me paso por la mente una situación como esta. ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer? Me preguntaba una y otra vez. Ahora todos se enteraran de lo que estoy haciendo ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡No! No dejaría que eso pasara, algo se me tendría que ocurrir.

-Mamá, mamá ¡Cómpranos unos de esos!- Gritaron unos niños que pasaron corriendo frente de mí, y fue así que una gran idea vino a mi mente.

No dude ni por un segundo en tomar mi celular y marque el número de mi hermano. Estaba seguro que Kaoru podía ayudarme.

-Hola Kaoru.

-¡Hermano! ¿Cómo has estado?- me responde con un torrente de alegría.

-Bien gracias ¿Y tú? ¿Ha mejorado tu salud?- hace poco había estado muy enfermo de una bronquitis pulmonar.

-Si ya estoy totalmente sano, pero aun así no iré a la escuela hasta el próximo semestre. Nuestra madre prefiere asegurarse de que no enferme nuevamente.

-Me alegra oír eso… bueno también te llamo por otra cosa- deje escapar un suspiro, que pensaría mi hermano – la verdad es que…

Y comencé a relatarle la penosa situación en la que estaba metido. Me escucho atentamente hasta que termine de contarle mi pequeña historia. Sabía que él entendería, como también sabía que no me diría que no. Desde pequeños nos hemos ayudado en las buenas y en las malas, nunca nos negamos en tenderle una mano al otro.

-Está bien, no tengo problema con hacerme pasar por ti por unos días… El único inconveniente que hay es que no se tocar el violín y… Bueno sabes que no canto muy bien. De hecho no me gusta cantar.

-Por eso no te preocupes, puedes fingir una fractura a la muñeca y que tienes un resfriado.

-Espero que tu idea funcione, y debo decirte que nunca te creí capaz de hacer algo tan loco.

\- Ni yo me creía capaz de hacer tal estupidez… ¡Natsuki tiene la culpa! Él mete ideas raras en mi cabeza.

-Él es así, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Sabes que siempre te quiere ayudar desde que son pequeños.-dejo escapar una pequeña risita- Siempre actuaste como su padre, por eso de cualquier forma intenta devolverte la mano.

-Lo sé, aunque a veces es insoportable. Pero en fin ya estoy metido en esto hasta el cuello.

-Qué harías si no tuvieras un hermano tan lindo como yo- reí por su comentario. En cualquier caso tenía razón. Ahora él era el único con quien podía contar.

-Gracias, te debo una bien grande.

-Claro, ya te la cobrare después. Otra cosa si quieres que valla ven a buscarme, Mamá no me dejara irme solo. Sabes lo sobre protectora que es.

-Si, si. De hecho exagera, pero no te preocupes yo iré por ti.

-¡Genial poder verte y a Natsuki también! ¡Y también podre conocer a tus amigos!- se oía realmente entusiasmado, incluso me lo imaginada dando brinquitos de alegría.

Platicamos un poco más hasta que me di cuenta que se estaba haciendo tarde. Y aun ni siquiera me cambiaba de ropa. Me había enfrascado en una conversación casi sin fin con Kaoru, hace tiempo que no hablábamos y está de más decir que no nos veíamos desde que entre a la academia Saotome. Solíamos hacer casi todo juntos, bueno eso hasta que tomamos caminos separados. Pero nuestra relación seguía siendo igual de buena eso era algo que nunca iba a cambiar.

Nuevamente tome un taxi para regresar, y como la vez anterior lo utilice de camerino para cambiarme de ropa. La reacción del chofer fue épica, me miro como un pervertido mientras comencé a quitarme las prendas que vestía y luego que estuve totalmente desnudo se dio cuenta que era un chico, poco más y se le cae la mandíbula de asombro. No lo culpo cualquiera reaccionaria de ese modo… menos Kaoru y Natsuki.

Cuando llegue a la academia ya había pasado la hora de la cena. ¡Genial! Me había quedado sin comer. Haber hablado con mi hermano me había relajado, pero ahora volvía a sentirme irritado, desesperado y estresado.

Natsuki, me recibió preguntón como siempre. Me sentía un poco mal mintiéndole, pero no tenia de otra. No es que no confiara en él, simplemente prefería evitar inconvenientes y situaciones vergonzosas.

-Syo-chan…

-Dime…

-Tuuuu… no nada, olvídalo.

Raras veces Natsuki se ponía serio y eso solo significaba una sola cosa. Comenzó a sospechar de mi ¿Sería mejor decirle la verdad? Tarde o temprano se iba a entera de todas formas.

-No, no. Dime lo que me ibas a decir- está bien, yo confiaba en él lo suficiente para contarle la verdad.

-Está bien. Estas ocultando algo verdad…


	5. Confesión

**Capitulo 4: Confesión**

"- _Está bien. Estas ocultando algo verdad…"_

¡Mierda!

Lo sabía a Natsuki, no se le escapa nada.

-Natsuki de verdad sien-…

-Syo-chan tiene novia ¿Verdad?- inquirió sin dejarme terminar mi frase.

¿Eh? ¿Esas eran sus sospechas? Mas aliviado no me podía sentir ¡Dios, gracias por hacer a Natsuki tan idiota!

-Y por eso sales escondidas de la academia ¿Verdad? Para encontrarte con ella, Syo-chan.

En este caso lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente y ya cuando mi trabajo como actor terminara, le diría que mi _"Novia"_ me pateo y no la veré nunca más. ¡Soy un genio!

-Tienes razón, lo siento. No debí ocultártelo, pero ella lo prefería de esta forma- mentí poniendo mi mejor cara y utilizando mis recién adquiridas mañas de actor.

-No te preocupes, sabes que puedes confiar en mi Syo-chan, no se lo diré a nadie.

Por alguna razón sus palabras se sintieron extrañas, si tú tuviera que darle un nombre diría que se escucharon monótonas. Su rostro estaba sonriente como siempre, su sonrisa era cálida al igual que su mirada… sólo su voz se sentía distante… Quizás solo son ideas mías. O tal vez lo hice sentir mal al no confiar en él desde el principio. La culpa tarde o temprano me terminaría pasando la cuenta.

Me levante contento, por fin había podido dormir tranquilamente, sin sueños extraños, sin despertar a media noche por haber dormido en una posición incómoda. Eso demostraba que me estaba relajando y eso se lo debía a mi hermano. Tener a alguien con quien contar me quito un gran peso de encima.

Cuando estuve vestido y totalmente arreglado, desperté a Natsuki. Era su turno de usar el baño y luego me fui al salón de clases.

La clase S por alguna extraña razón tendría sus clases un poco antes que el resto de los alumnos. Las razones, las darían ahora cuando estas comenzaran. Yo deducía que era por el trabajo de Ryuuga-sensei, él también debía partir a la locación este domingo.

Camino al salón de clases vi que Ren y Tokiya iban caminado juntos, mientras platicaban. Tuve la intención de unirme a ellos, pero recordé la disputa que habían tenido ayer en la cafetería. Por lo que decidí no entrometerme y adelantarme solo.

Me preguntaba cómo estaría Otoya... Soy un asco, fui tan mal amigo. Dejándolo solo cuando estaba pasando por un mal momento debí haberlo acompañado. Hoy lo buscaría y le pediría disculpas. Me saltaría las clases si era necesario. Pero por ahora tendría que aguantar el tedio de la primera ahora, música clásica. Ya en el almuerzo podría ir ver a mi amigo.

-Ochibi-chan estás caminado raro- maldito Ren, siempre fijándose en detalles- ¿Qué hiciste por la noche?

\- ¡Eso no te importa!- le respondí avergonzado. No pude evitar mi sonrojo ante esa descarada insinuación- Y no me molestes, no estoy de humor.

Y seguí andando, reparando en mí caminar. Eso es lo que me había ganado por usar tanto tacón y por imitar a una chica por tanto tiempo, era como si mi cadera se hubiera aflojado un poco. Pero aun así Ren no tenía por qué decir eso, bastaba solo con que me dijera que caminaba raro no tenía por qué agregar lo demás, si alguien más lo escuchara pensaría un montón de mierda de mí. Yo aún sigo siendo bien hombre.

La clases trascurrieron lentas como siempre. No se podía pedir más estábamos en el periodo donde nos llenan el cerebro de información para luego torturarnos con un sinfín de evaluaciones, por lo tanto en cada clase debías tomar apuntes como loco para poder estudiar después.

En uno de los pequeños recesos que tenemos, Natsuki junto con Hijirikawa me estaban esperando fuera del aula de clases.

-¿Syo-chan, has visto a Oto-chan? No ha ido a clases, estamos muy preocupados.

-Esta mañana salió de mi cuarto muy temprano, pensé que era para alistarse e ir a clases, pero no fue así- Menciono Masato.

-¿Durmió en tu cuarto?- inquirí.

-Sí, llegó anoche a pedirme si podía quedarse a dormir con nosotros, Jinguji, acepto diciendo que era lo menos que podía hacer después del problema que causó. Sinceramente no entendí nada y ninguno de los dos me explico la situación- Dijo seriamente, pero no molesto. Se notaba que pese a ser una persona tan reservada se preocupaba por sus amigos.

-No me he topado con él-dije con un poco de pesar- Pero yo lo buscare, me estoy haciendo una idea de donde puede estar. Hablare con Otoya así que ya no estés tan preocupado Natsuki.

-¡Si Syo-chan! ¡Eres tan lindoooo!- exclamo alzándome del piso con sus gigantes manos, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡Ya bájame! No hagas cosas innecesarias- proteste sin mucho éxito.

-Muchas gracias Kurusu-kun, lamento haberte hecho cargo de esto, pero eres él más cercano a Itokki-kun en estos momentos... Desearía poder ser de más ayuda.

-No te preocupes Hijirikawa... –kun- sinceramente no estoy acostumbrado a usar honoríficos en chicos, solo los llamo por sus nombres y ya… sin embargo a Masato siempre lo rodeaba un aura tan honorable que impone respeto, por ello no era capaz de llamarlo por su nombre así nada más.

-Yo también estoy preocupado por todo lo que paso ayer con Otoya… Bueno entonces me voy, dejen todo en mis manos.

Sin más salí disparado, en busca de mi amigo. Sabía que debía estar en algún lugar del jardín de la academia. Recuerdo que una vez me menciono que la naturaleza lo reconfortaba cuando no se sentía bien. Supongo que ahora podía ser una de esas ocasiones.

Corría por el campus, mientras gritaba su nombre. Esperaba que así pudiera escucharme.

-¡OTOYA! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – No tuve respuesta- ¡OYEEEEE! ¡OTOYAAAAAA! – grite hasta quedarme sin aire.

-¿Syo-chan?

-¿Otoya, eres tu verdad? ¿Dónde estás? No te veo.

-Estoy aquí arriba, en el árbol que tienes en frente.- me explicaba tranquilamente.

Mire hacia arriba, y ahí estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las ramas del árbol. Por eso no lo había visto por más que lo busque.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- inquirí haciendo una mueca, incrédulo- ¿Por qué no has ido a clases?

-Syo, no me regañes… No me siento muy bien, por eso no iré.

-Está bien no vengo a regañarte – dije sonriéndole- ¿Hay espacio allá arriba?

-¿Eh? Por lo pregunt-.. – no espere una respuesta y me trepe al árbol.

-¿No te da miedo, Syo?

-¿Crees que esto ahora me da miedo? ¡Me hicieron limpiar las ventanas de un rascacielos!

-Lo siento no quise ofenderte. Es verdad supongo que ya no puede darte miedo esta altura-se rio.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Yo buscaba la mejor forma de abordar el tema.

-Y bueno ¿Por qué estas acá arriba?-comencé preguntando como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Tal vez pienses que es tonto…. Pero es porque está más cerca del cielo.

-¿Eh?-No había entendido a que se estaba refiriendo con esa frase- Bueno, no lo encuentro tonto, pero aquello puede tener varias interpretaciones-comenté.

-Ves este Rosario- Me dijo enseñándome la cadena que siempre traía puesta– Siempre lo tengo conmigo no porque sea devoto a la iglesia ni nada por el estilo… Es lo único que tengo de mi fallecida madre, por eso, me subí aquí así siento que de esta forma estoy más cerca de ella.

-Lo siento te hice tocar un tema delicado, no fue mi intención-lo que había dicho era algo triste sin duda, pero él lo decía con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Syo, no es algo que me haga sentir triste. Mi madre siempre está presente para mí, pese a que no esté conmigo.

-Me alegra que pienses así. Me imagino que fue una mujer muy amable y alegre. Y hacia todo lo posible por consentirte.

-¡Sí Syo-chan! ¡Lo era!-dijo efusivo, incluso podría ver un pequeño brillo en esos ojos rojizos tan poco comunes que lo caracterizaban- ¿Que te hiso pensarlo?

-Pues porque hablas de ella con mucho amor, y además tú lo eres también, la alegría y el entusiasmo que siempre tienes es algo que nos refresca a todos… -Le dije esa vergonzosas palabras sin poder evitar sonrojarme, pero era la verdad- Por eso… es que estoy preocupado, como tu amigo no me gusta verte triste, debo admitir que ayer fue un gran shock para mí.

Hice una pequeña pausa para observarlo, dándome cuenta que nuevamente se encontraba cabizbajo.

-No voy a obligarte a que me digas algo si no quieres, pero quiero que cambies esa cara que andas trayendo y vuelvas a ser él de siempre. Todos acostumbramos a verte con una idiota sonrisa en el rostro. Así que por favor te pido que no estés más triste y mucho menos que llores.

Sé que suena cursi todo lo que estoy diciendo, además no deja de ser vergonzoso y que le diga esto a un chico es algo aun peor. Pero Otoya es mi amigo y yo diría lo que fuera para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor ¡Porque eso es lo que haría un buen amigo! Por lo tanto no había espacio para la vergüenza en esta conversación.

-Sé que Tokiya es un poco seco para decir las cosas- continúe- pero lo que dijo fue por provocación de Ren… Aun así igual debió medir sus palabras.

-Lo sé… Sé que Tokiya pude verse como una persona fría e indiferente, pero sé que por dentro no es así… Syo-chan sé que puedo confiar en ti, y no es que no quiera decirte, el problema es que no sé qué puedas pensar de mi después.

-No seas imbécil, digas lo que digas, siempre serás mi amigo- le reclame algo ofendidito- ¿Por quién me tomas?

Él solo rio por la forma en que lo regañe. Quizás me vi muy infantil, pero que ya riera era algo positivo.

-Lo siento no quise ofenderte, pero lo que me pasa no es algo muy simple que digamos… Sé que mi actitud de ayer fue algo exagerada, pero no pude evitarlo… Yo…Yo…, Tokiya me gusta….

Dijo esto último cubriéndose el rostro con las manos para que no viera su sonrojo, algo inútil, puesto que puedo afirmar que incluso hasta sus manos están sonrojas, quizás todo su cuerpo lo estaba.

\- Y bueno las palabras de Tokiya, me dolieron, me hicieron darme cuenta de lo tonto que soy por llegar a sentir la más mínima esperanza.

Sé que debería estar pasmado tras esa confesión de Otoya y para mi sorpresa, no lo fue así… o sea, no todos los días un amigo te dice que está enamorado de otro hombre. Es más no es algo que aceptarías a la ligera, por el contrario deberías estar realmente preocupado… pero yo lo acepte como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ni si quera soy capaz de mirarlo con recelo… De hecho me siento muy emocionado, si Otoya me dijo todo esto es porque realmente me considera su amigo y confía demasiado en mi…. Además si lo veía con otra perspectiva, es admirable que pueda estar tan calmado y sonreír de vez en cuando. Era lógico que se sintiera inconsolable en este momento, pero yo haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que se sintiera mejor.

-¿Eres tonto? ¡Porque te importa lo que yo piense de ti en un momento así, de hecho lo que yo y el resto del mundo piense debería importante una mierda!- Me miro totalmente sorprendido, con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder- Pero para que estés tranquilo te diré lo que pienso de todos modos. Creo que eres admirable- dije siendo totalmente sincero- no le veo lo malo, estar enamorado es algo normal, si no te arrepientes de amar a esa persona entonces no deberías sentirte mal por amarlo, aunque ambos sean hombres que lo ames está bien.

¡Diablos, de donde estoy sacando toda esta cursilería! ¿Se debe a que me visto como chica? No lo creo posible… a lo mejor soy un romántico empedernido y no me había dado cuenta hasta hora.

-¡Syo-chan! –Exclamo de la nada, comenzando a llorar escandalosamente- Gracias por no odiarme ni sentir asco de mí… ¡Eres un gran amigo! A pesar de lo que me has dicho, me he sentido tan miserable todo este tiempo, al principio no me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando, solo pensé que lo que sentía no era más que admiración… Encontraba a Tokiya tan genial… Su música, su voz, yo quería tomarlo cómo mi ejemplo a seguir…, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba totalmente cautivado por él…, pero siempre fue frio conmigo yo sabía que jamás podría pasar algo… Pero al menos quería poder ser su amigo, me esforcé por lograrlo y de apoco comenzó a ser más abierto conmigo pensé que me estaba ganado su amistad…. Pero, pero….Ayer me di cuenta de la realidad-comenzó llorar sin consuelo. No quería verlo así ¡Se lo había dicho! Pero por esta vez lo dejaría. Necesitaba sacarse todo eso del pecho.- Yo ya lo amo, y cada cosa que decía Ren me daba esperanzas… ¡Incluso me encontraba pensando cosas como "Desceraría que eso pasara" sin darme cuenta! Pero luego Tokiya dice todo eso, fue muy duro, ni siquiera la caigo bien, soy como una piedra en el zapato para él.

-Vamos, por favor no llores más, sé que no hay nada que pueda decirte para que te sientas mejor, pero huir no es la mejor opción… De hecho ayer Tokiya fue a buscarte ¿Hablaste con él?

-¿Me siguió? No me di cuenta…

-Seguro quería disculparse, puede que no tengas todo lo que deseas de su parte, pero puedes tener su amistad todavía, no te limites a dar todo por perdido… Como dicen: peor es nada. Y puedes tener algo, _su amistad._

Me miro con los ojos llorosos e hinchados, mientras se pasaba una de sus mangas por su nariz, limpiándose los mocos que le habían escurrido de tanto llorar, no le dije nada por ello, pese a que me pareció asqueroso.

-¡Gracias! ¡Ya me siento mejor!- Dijo sonriendo radiantemente, como solía hacerlo- Tienes razón, estando aquí no gano nada… Eres uno de los mejores amigos que he podido tener.

-No debes darme las gracias, es lo mínimo que haría por ti y por el resto de mis amigos. Y bueno ahora te me vas a clases, que no soy el único preocupado, Natsuki y Hijirikawa te estaban buscando, y me imagino que, Nanami y su amiga, también lo hacían.

-¡Sip! Ahora me iré a clases. Vámonos- dicho esto de un salto bajo del árbol, movimiento que yo también imite con la única diferencia que yo aterrice con mi trasero. A lo que él no vacilo en reírse a carcajada limpia.

-Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor- dije con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, lo siento ya no me reiré más… Por cierto Syo-chan, lo que paso en el árbol, se queda en el árbol.

-¿A qué árbol te refieres?- inquirí dándole a entender que nada había pasado, además quería hacerme el cool. Pero el muy idiota no comprendió.

-Me refiero a nuestra conversación….

-Eres un idiota. Yo no diré nada, no te preocupes.

Seguimos caminando hacia la academia, hablando de cosas triviales… yo por mi parte no me daría cuenta de lo importante que sería esta conversación, hasta que ya no hubiera vuelta atrás.


	6. No hay vuelta atrás

**Capitulo 5: No hay vuelta atrás**

A solo unos días de mi viaje. Comencé a preocupar por algo que probablemente le di la importancia necesaria pero luego lo olvide por completo con todas las cosas que pasaron. Y esto no era nada más que: ¿Con quién voy a compartir habitación? Me realizaba una y otra vez la misma pregunta ¿Cómo será la chica con la que pasare mis días dentro de la misma cabaña?

Por mi parte deseaba que fuera fea y tan plana como una tabla. Que me prestara la menor atención posible. Pese a mi nueva tendencia de transvestirme, soy un hombre que puede caer frente a una chica hermosa. Y cualquier tipo de tentación no era bienvenida en mi situación.

Sin duda la próxima semana será muy dura para mi, tendré que estar a alerta las veinticuatro horas del día y seguramente no me quedara de otro remedio que dormir con la peluca puesta. Esta situación me fastidiaba un poco, pero el poder actuar con Ryuuga-sensei lo valía. El era mi ídolo con su actuación me lleno de fuerzas cuando más lo necesitaba. Es el hombre de hombres. De hecho deseo algún día ser como él y lograr ayudar a alguien con mi actuación y mis canciones.

Dentro de mis preocupaciones también había otra cosa que me tocaba las pelotas con todo esto de compartir cuarto y es que no podre llevar ninguna de mis pertenencias. Tendré que volverme una chica por casi una semana ¡Demonios, no quiero usar bragas y mucho menos brasier! El maquillaje de por sí ya es una tortura para mi orgullo.

Aproveche el tiempo y me ocupe de dejar todo listo para mi hermano, yo sabía que para él no sería fácil hacerse pasar por mí, por lo tanto no quería dejarlo sin ningún tipo de apoyo donde no conoce a nadie. Por eso le pedí a Otoya que me hiciera el favor de cuidar de Kaoru, claro está en que le conté el porqué de su visita. No me dio vergüenza decirle sobre Syoko, eso se lo debo a la charla que tuvimos no hace mucho en el jardín, donde me confesó como se sentía y porque había estado triste. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es confiar en mi amigo de la misma forma en la que él confió en mí.

Y por último, sólo me faltaba comprarle ropa a mi querida Syoko-chan y tendré todo listo. Esto lo haría mañana por la tarde antes de ir de visita a casa, es viernes y por ende el ultimo día de clases. Por hoy me quedare en la biblioteca hasta lograr aprenderme el guion de memoria.

¿Había comentado cuanto me encantaba mi papel? Sé que mencione que la chica era un personaje inútil pero al final es ella quien salva a su hermano de morir al tenderle una trampa al villano. ¡Como disfrutare de esta escena! Tanto yo como mi papel odiamos a ese tipo.

Termine mi lectura un poco pasada la medianoche esta vez le avisé a Natsuki para que no estuviera pendiente de mi llegada. Aún me siento mal ocultándole las cosas, no le he contado por desconfianza al contrario, mi querido amigo tenía la tendencia que entrometerse demasiado y causar problemas cada vez que quería ayudar en algún asunto. Prefiero no arriesgarme.

Al llegar a la habitación, vi una tenue luz filtrarse por debajo de la puerta. Natsuki no podía continuar despierto, esperándome o…tal vez sí. Cuando entre corrobore que no era el caso, sólo estaba encendida la lámpara de noche de mi cómoda, seguro la dejó encendida para hacer más fácil mi llegada y no me tropezara a mi regreso.

Me levanté temprano, ansioso por todo lo que debía hacer el día de hoy. De hecho tocaría terreno de hienas, arriesgare mi integridad física e incluso mi dignidad por conseguir ropa interior femenina. En momentos así me encantaría tener una hermana o algo por el estilo, sería muy útil.

Las clases terminaron a medio día, cómo siempre sin ninguna novedad. Iba a saltarme el almuerzo, pero me vi arrastrado por Ren hacia el comedor, junto con Tokiya que al parecer también tenía la intención de escaparse a su habitación.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy Jinguji?- Pregunté un poco molesto.

-Vamos, hay algo que quiero comprobar.

Sinceramente no comprendo a Ren, ya me rendí con intentar hacerlo. De lo que sí estoy seguro es que el Ren que conocemos no es en realidad el verdadero. Nunca hemos conocido su verdadera forma de ser.

Tokiya y yo le seguimos sin hacer ningún tipo de protesta. Por mi parte quería saber qué era eso que mi compañero necesitaba comprobar. De reojo puede notar que Tokiya no se veía muy cómodo acompañándonos.

Llegamos al casino, fue una suerte que no estuviera repleta de alumnos y hayamos podido recibir nuestras órdenes sin ninguno tipo de atraso.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa en la que solemos comer juntos. Ya estaban nuestros amigos comiendo su almuerzo. Yo me senté junto a Otoya por indicación de él, al parecer tenía algo que pedirme. A mi lado se sentó Tokiya serio y silencioso cómo siempre. Frente a mi estaba Masato y Jinguji se sentó a su lado. Esto me pareció muy raro, pues Ren y Masato no se llevan bien, la palabra amistad no existía entre ellos dos.

Jinguji, se quedó callado junto a, Masato, comiendo con tranquilidad; no podría decir si esto es bueno o malo, pero noté que, Ren, de reojo lanzaba pequeñas miradas hacia su compañero de cuarto. Hijirikawa ignoraba su presencia cómo siempre solía hacerlo.

\- Con permiso- dijo Masato levantándose de la mesa, de hecho no había terminado su comida.

Fije mi vista en Ren que no se molestaba en ocultar una estúpida sonrisa. Con eso no necesite de más para darme cuenta que había algo entre esos dos, lo más probable es que se pelearon y Ren seguía echándole sal a la herida. Sin duda es un gran bastardo que disfrutaba de molestar a los demás.

-Nee, Syo-chan ¿Tienes algo que hacer está tarde? -Me pregunto Otoya mientras almorzábamos. Retire mi atención de Ren y mire a mi amigo que me hablaba entusiasmado.

-Sí, tengo que hacer unas compras y prepararme para el viaje.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¿EH? ¿Por qué?- pregunté confuso. ¿No sería algo incomodo para él?

Sé que ya Otoya conoce mi secreto pero para los dos salir juntos mientras yo vistiera como una chica. Sería raro para ambos.

\- Buenooo... -me hablo en un murmullo lo más bajo posible, asegurándose que solo yo pueda escucharlo-Porque no quiero estar aquí, aunque sea por el día de hoy

Ok entendí la indirecta, quería evitar a Tokiya. No me parecía lo ideal, pero conociendo a mi amigo, puedo suponer que aún no sabía cómo llevar la situación. Seguro que no había hablado con Tokiya y las cosas seguían igual.

-Está bien -accedí- Pero caminaremos mucho.

-Gracias Syo-chan.- sonrió aliviado.

Otoya fue buscarme al salón al terminar las clases. Yo salí lo más rápido que pude, no tengo tiempo que desperdiciar, cada segundo era muy valioso para mí. Fuimos prácticamente corriendo a mi habitación. Había dejado todo listo para salir no era nada más que tomar mi bolso y partir.

-Otoya, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos por separado y nos juntemos en el parque.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Tengo que cambiarme de ropa. –le explique

-Ahhhh, pero no te preocupes yo te espero.

Genial, tendría que explicarle con peras y manzanas una de las cosas más vergonzosas y humillantes que he tenido que hacer.

-Aquí no tengo donde cambiarme -le dije con voz monótona me fue imposible no mirarlo como si fuera un completo estúpido por hacer un comentario tan tonto.-Y no puedo salir de aquí con falda y peluca.

-Tienes razón podrían verte... ¡Ya se! Yo tengo un buzo que me queda algo grande si te vistes en mi habitación y te lo pones encima. Sería mucho más práctico no crees.

-¿En serio? Genial, vamos- Otoya también podía tener buenas ideas de vez en cuando.

Si resulta bien ya no tendré que vestirme en un taxi. Se sentía también tener alguien en quien contar no me arrepentía de haber confiado mi secreto a Otoya además ayudaría a mi hermano mientras ocupaba mi lugar. Sin duda le devolvería este favor.

Fuimos a su habitación esperando que su compañero no estuviera en el lugar. Tuvimos suerte Tokiya no estaba en el cuarto, pero en cualquier momento podía aparecer.

Me dio su ropa y me vestí dentro del baño poniéndome cada prenda lo más rápido posible. Obviamente tendría que dejar el maquillaje y la peluca para después.

-Ya estoy listo -dije apenas salí del baño - Vamos antes que llegue Tokiya y lo veas.

-Ehh... ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Quieres acompañarme para tener una excusa para no estar aquí. No quieres ver a Tokiya.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta que no quiero verlo?

-Se te nota en la cara, no sabes disimular.- le dije. Mi amigo era tan evidente, pero ni el mismo notaba este hecho.

-¡No digas eso! - exclamo espantado -¿Tanto se me nota?

-¿Crees tú, que yo no me daría cuenta?–cuestione. Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber cómo mi amigo piensa.

-¡No me asustes! Si Tokiya se dio cuenta no sabré que hacer, aun no me preparo para hablar con él.

-¿No me digas, no hablaste con él? – Lo sospechaba, pero esperaba estar equivocado y ahora me doy cuenta que no fue el caso.

-No... No puedo.

-¡Ahhhhg! Lo sabía. Y lo dices ahora, te regañare después. Ya vamos.

Abrí la puerta y para asombró nuestro mi compañero Ichinose estaba frente a nosotros. Y apenas se vieron un incomodo silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Tokiya fue quien hablo primero.

-¿Otoya puedo hablar contigo? - le pidió, realmente me pareció que le estaba suplicando, su mirada se veía triste, más bien culpable.

Ver a mi compañero de clases mostrar esa mirada, me fue imposible no sentirme mal al dejar que Otoya me acompañara. Necesitaban hablar y Tokiya se veía dispuesto a arreglar las cosas.

-Bueno Otoya, nos vemos en la tarde. -me despedí saliendo del lugar. Dejándolos solos.

No le di opción de responderme nada, yo no iba a dejar que me saliera conmigo solo para escapar de Tokiya. Tenían que arreglar las cosas realmente yo deseaba que lo hicieran Otoya no podía seguir huyendo. Y yo no le arrebataba la oportunidad de dejar todo claro con el pelirrojo. Yo sabía cómo se sentía el mismo me conto todo y si no arreglaban nada ahora, mi amigo solo sentiría más dolor, y yo no quiero verlo sufrir otra vez.

-Gracias - dijo el peliazul antes yo dejara la habitación. Tal vez a mi por dejarlos solos o a Otoya por no huir.

Solo esperaba que Tokiya no mencione nada para atormenta el corazón de mi amigo. Si lo hacía llorar otra vez no se lo perdonaría.

Salí de la academia con buen tiempo, mi tren salía a las siete de la tarde, lo que me dejaba unas cuatro horas para alistarme.

Gracias a la recomendación de Otoya no me fue tan difícil prepararme, nada mas era maquillarme y poner la peluca. Está de más decir que la gente aun se sorprende cuando ve mi cambio. El solo ver sus caras me daban unas ganas terribles de reírme. Ojala esta sea la última vez que tenga que pasar por esto.

Ya en la ciudad entre a la primera tienda con la que me encontré y me dirigí al departamento de vestuario femenino y tome las prendas que mas me parecieron lindas y totalmente a juego con la personalidad que he creado para Syoko, no fue una tarea tan complicada salvo por el hecho que tenía que evitar pantalones y la ropa ajustada. Por lo que los vestidos eran mi mejor opción. Con unas cuantas prendas me dirigí al probador.

Una vez elegidos los vestidos, lo siguiente eran zapatos está vez evitaría el tacón alto realmente no podía soportarlo más. Pero antes... lo más difícil, la lencería. Que nervios, sabía muy bien lo que podría pasar me sorprendían... así que muy valientemente tome conjuntos al azar y me encamine a la caja a cancelar mi cuenta.

Le puse atención a un par de chicas que tenían una plática muy animada eligiendo unos sujetadores.

-¿Si me llevo estos? Seguro que mi novio se excita.

\- Serás tonta solo pensara en quitártelos. Además te traje aquí para que me ayudes. Quiero realzar mi busto me avergüenza tener el pecho tan pequeño.

Por dios estoy como un viejo verde escuchando está conversación femenina. Aclaro que no lo hacía por pervertido solo estaba recabando información. Ya que desde la otra semana seria una chica a tiempo completo.

-Mejor compra con aumento o relleno. Así muestras unas tallas más.

¿Aumento? ¿Existe esa cosa? En serio hay mujeres que ocultan su verdadero tamaño. Ya no podre verlas igual que antes, ahora pensare que todas son de mentira.

-Mira estos piensas que me serían útil.

Cada vez les ponía más atención a esas chicas. Observe a que prendas se referían. La chica más pequeña y que se auto denominaba plana sostenía un conjunto de brasieres ¿A eso se referían con aumento? Solo tenían una esponja que los hacía más voluminosos.

-Llévate de esos y nos vamos. La cita es a las ocho y aun tenemos que arreglarnos.

La plática de esas chicas me hizo pensar en mi propia situación. Syoko no tiene nada, pero nada. Nunca pensé en ello, puede que resulte raro que una chica sea tan plana ¿No? Lo pensé lo suficiente y decidí que lo mejor sería prevenir. Tome unos de los brasieres que esas chicas compraron y busque la talla más pequeña. Tampoco podía exagerar. ¡Las cosas que tengo que hacer por cumplir un sueño! ¿Dios porque no hiciste las cosas más fáciles?

Nunca había gastado tanto dinero en una tienda, tal vez exagere, pero el gastó lo valía. Tomare esto como un precio a pagar por realizar uno de mis más mayores sueños. Cada vez que recordaba que estaría en el mismo set que sensei me emocionada tanto que casi sentía a mi corazón salir de mi pecho.

Repleto de bolsas salí de la tienda, era un poco incomodo y aún me faltaba comprar zapatos. Ahora es cuando agradezco por haber nacido hombre, yo no podría soportar llevar una vida como esta.

En mi visita a la zapatería me atendió una hermosa mujer obviamente era mayor que yo y aun así me cautivo con su madurez seguro tenía la edad de Sensei de hecho tenían un parecido por alguna estúpida razón se me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Sensei vestido de mujer me reí de mi mismo por las locas ideas que tengo.

Ya con mis compras realizadas fui a descansar a la plaza de la ciudad, mis pies dolían. Y me quedo tiempo suficiente para pasar el comer un helado.

Sentado en unas de las bancas, bajo la sombra de un árbol contemple la instancia. La próxima semana estaré en un lugar completamente diferente. Según lo informado, la locación era en unas cabañas cerca de un bosque esperaba que esto fuera una buena experiencia. Nunca antes había viajado a un lugar así. Claro que no podre ser yo mismo, pero aún así buscare la forma de divertirme.

-¿Viste a ese tipo? Solo pasamos a su lado y nos miro como si fuera a matarnos.

-Si ¿Cuál será su puto problema? Casi golpea a un chico que paso a tocarlo.

-Viene en nuestra dirección, apuremos no quiero estar cerca de él.

Mire a lo lejos de esos chicos, preguntándome qué tipo de persona podría ser tan espeluznante. Por alguna razón esto me parecía familiar. Pero al ver al tipo del que hablaban se me fue el alma del cuerpo. Era el tonto de Natsuki sin sus lentes. ¡Por favor que no me reconozca! Me levante de la banca sin saber qué hacer. El susto no me dejaba hacer nada. No podía permitir que me vea. Sabía que Natsuki no tendría recuerdos de este encuentro, pero aun así estaba nervioso. Si existía la probabilidad de que algo quedara en la mente de mi amigo prefiero evitarlo.

Satsuki estaba peligrosamente cerca y yo sin mover un musculo, ahí de pie como un completo idiota, parecía que lo estaba esperando.

-Mocosa apártate -me hablo escupiendo cada palabra. Satsuki realmente odia al mundo.

-Claro adelante - me hice a lado y él se sentó en la banca. Saco una libreta y comenzó a escribir.

Ya luego ni siquiera me miro, estaba sumido en su libreta, de seguro estaba componiendo alguna canción. Aproveche esto para escapar.

¡De la que me salve! No quiero presumir pero últimamente he tenido suerte. Haré mi debut en la película de mi ídolo favorito. No me han descubierto, mi hermano me ayudara y mi amigo me apoya. Y por ultimo Satsuki ni me miro por ahora todo iba bien.

Como ya era rutina de cada una de mis salidas tome un taxi y me puse nuevamente la ropa que Otoya me prestó. No eran de mi estilo, pero obviamente es más cómodo que una falda.

Cargado hasta el cuello de bolsas me fui directamente a mi cuarto y lo mejor es que Natsuki no estaba.

Empaque la ropa que recién compre y la que ya tenía. No podía dejar nada de Syoko en esta habitación, pues corría el peligro que mi compañero la viera. Para mí solo llevaba un cambio de ropa, además en casa de mis padres tengo más.

Una vez con todo listo, llame a Otoya.

-Hola, ya he regresado- dije en cuanto contesto. -¿Me ayudarías con mis maletas?

-Claro Syo-chan. ¿Estás en tu cuarto?

-Sí, disculpa que te moleste por algo como esto.

-Claro que no es una molestia, además pensaba acompañarte de todos modos.

-Ok, muchas gracias. Te espero entonces.

Me senté en la cama a la espera de mi amigo. Otoya es tan amable. No pude encontrar un mejor amigo que él. Claro que todos eran mis amigos, pero mi relación con Otoya era más como una hermandad para mí.

Mire hacia la cama de Natsuki, preguntándome cómo fue que cambie tanto con él. Él seguía siendo un idiota, más claro no podía ser. Pero yo por alguna razón ya no podía hablar con Natsuki sin sentirme incomodo, antes no era así. ¿Será porque le estoy ocultando cosas? ¿Es mi conciencia la que me hace pensar de esta forma? No es como si no le fuera a contar después de todo. Cuando mi trabajo terminara le diría todo. Antes no, quería evitar explicaciones y malos ratos con él.

-¿Syo-chan? -escuche mi nombre. Era Otoya que me hablaba.

-Toque varias veces y no salías. Estaba abierto así que entre.

-Lo siento estaba distraído. Gracias por venir a ayudarme. – me incorpore tomando mis maletas.

-No es nada y por cierto ¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?

-Pero si ya te lo había dicho. Me regreso el próximo viernes.

-Mira todo lo que llevas parece que te vas por un mes.

-Otoya no puedo dejarme nada, te imaginas si Natsuki ve algo.

-Cierto sería muy extraño si se encontrara unas bragas por ahí.- Se rio de su propio chiste, a mi no me hiso gracia.

-Vaya, veo estas de buen humor al parecer.

-Un poco-afirmo con una sonrisa.-Bueno, lo siento, no te molestare más. Ahora vamos que llegaremos tarde.

Mi amigo no mentía cuando dijo que llevaba equipaje para casi un mes. En total eran dos bolsos y una maleta. Realmente compre mucha ropa. Demonios realmente me estoy comportando como una chiquilla. Esperó terminar con mi papel pronto y olvidar esta etapa de mi vida.

Otoya tomo el bolso más grande y se lo colgó del brazo, no me esperaba que tuviera esa fuerza. Yo me lleve un bolso deportivo era de los más pequeños y me lo cruce por los hombros y en una mano llevaba una maleta de ruedas. Salimos de mi habitación y continuamos charlando los pasillos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que las cosas salieron bien no? – hable refiriéndome a la conversación que Tokiya y el habían tenido.

-Un poco si y un poco no. Tokiya se disculpo conmigo.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer -exclame algo molesto, recordando ese fatídico almuerzo. -Pero Ren tiene la culpa, algún día le tocara a él y yo disfrutare con su dolor.

-No seas malo Syo. Nadie tiene la culpa.

-Si, si como digas. Y a que te refieres con "un poco no".

-Bueno, prácticamente me dejo en la friendzone. Era obvio ¿No?, no me esperaba otra cosa… Después de lo que me dijiste lo pensé muy bien y me conformare con lo que tengo y seré feliz con ello.

-Me alegra que pienses así, pero no entiendo a que te refieres con lo de la friendzone… ¿Te declaraste?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamo avergonzado y con la cara roja.

-Entonces que es lo que quieres decir, no logro entenderte.

-Tokiya me dijo que yo era su primer amigo, desde niño nunca había podido mantener relaciones de amistad por el trabajo de sus padres y luego vivió un tiempo cambiando mucho de casa, por lo que le era aun más difícil hacer amigos duraderos. Me dijo que yo era la primera persona que lo trataba como si fuera alguien normal…

Otoya sonrió con pesar, podía notar en su expresión que todo lo que Tokiya le había dicho lo hacía muy feliz y a la vez sentirse triste.

\- Y por eso me tiene mucho aprecio y no quería que por la estupidez que dijo yo me alejara de él. No quiere perder la amistad que tiene conmigo.

Mis amigos nunca dejaban de sorprenderme. Realmente Tokiya podía decir todo eso, no podía imaginarlo. Con lo serio que siempre se veía me costaba mucho siquiera crear una imagen visual de ello. Es más yo no le diría eso a alguien a quien solo considero mi amigo, es mas Tokiya solo es así con Otoya, en clases siempre es pesado con todos, Ren y yo somos una acepción.

-Que eso no te desamine. Tu solo sonríe como lo haces siempre.- Le dije intentando no decir nada demás, no quería que Otoya lo pensara mucho ahora que había logrado encontrar su respuesta.

Una vez sentados en el taxi que me dejaría en la estación de trenes, me sentí más relajado. Sin decir que hace tiempo que no subía ha un auto siendo yo mismo. Se sentía tan bien tener pantalones puestos.

-¿Syo, como es tu hermano?

-Como yo. Ya te dije que es mi gemelo- como siempre no podía faltar una pregunta estúpida por parte de Otoya.

-Pero me refiero a su forma de ser.

-Él es más tranquilo e ingenuo que yo. Es amable y no se altera por a cualquier cosa. Pensándolo bien le será difícil ser yo. Natsuki se dará cuenta que es mi hermano, no lo pensé antes.

-Pero no te preocupes, te prometí que yo cuidaría de él. Nadie sospechara que no eres tú.

-Gracias, no quiero que mi hermanito pase un mal rato por ayudarme.

-No pienses tanto, deja que yo me encargué. Tú céntrate en tu papel.

-Si muchas gracias. Yo estaré bien, lo prometo.

-Así me gusta. Te llamare todos los días para mantenerte informado.

-Disculpen muchachos, pero se formo una congestión de vehículos horrible, no puedo ir más rápido que esto. El terminal está a tres cuadras. Le recomiendo continuar a pie si tienen prisa.

-Está bien muchas gracias. ¿Cuánto es?

-Son 3000 yenes.

Saque el dinero de mi cartera, y le di los billetes al chofer. En cuanto bajamos no tardamos en entrar en un mar de gente. Al parecer había algún tipo de evento, pues hasta la acera estaba concurrida nunca me molesto caminar de hecho lo prefiero pero cuando estaba lleno de personas era un fastidio difícil de soportar.

-¿Otoya puedes decirme qué hora es? - le pedí. Yo tenía ambas manos ocupadas.

-¿A qué hora sale tu tren? Porque son las seis con treinta.

-¡Tan tarde es! Tenemos media ropa para llegar.

Apresure el paso tanto como podía entremedio de toda esa gente, Otoya siguió mis pasos con algo de dificultad. Cruzar ese gentío no fue fácil, pero logramos salir en una pieza. Cuando llegamos a la estación ya estaban recibiendo las maletas, me adelante a mostrar mi boleto y entregar mis maletas al botines.

-Cuídate Syo-chan si necesitas algo o algo ocurre no dudes en llamarme. –Se despedía Otoya.

-Gracias Otoya, por venir a dejarme y por todo. Estamos en contacto. – Dije sonriendo, mientras subía al tren y agitaba mi mano despidiéndome. – Cuídate.

Busque un lugar vacio y tome asiento.

Al fin se ponía todo en marcha, ahora si no había vuelta atrás. Es todo o nada y yo estoy dispuesto a darlo todo. Mire por la ventana perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.


	7. No te alejes

**Capitulo 6: No te alejes**

Le había hecho daño no solo eso, también logre que su sonrisa se esfumara de su rostro. Cuando vi como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos me sentí tan despreciable y sin pensarlo corrí tras él. Tenía que disculparme, limpiar con mis dedos las lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas.

Otoya era tan importante para mí que haberle hecho daño fue como haberme enterrado un puñal en el pecho. Fui tan estúpido, no pensé mis palabras antes de decirlas y por eso ahora él no quería verme.

Ren, me había provocado, pero aquello no era una excusa para haber dicho palabras tan hirientes. Por más que yo quisiera ocultar mis verdaderos sentimientos, nunca, pero nunca debí haber hablado de ese modo. Tan solo me quedaba aceptar las consecuencias de mis acciones, me disculparía de la mejor forma posible y haría todo cuanto estuviera en mis manos por recuperar la amistad y confianza de ese pelirrojo, que había entrado en mi vida para ponerla patas arriba.

Solo una palabra podía dejar claro lo que sentía por él y esa es amor. Estaba terriblemente enamorado de la cálida sonrisa que siempre me brindaba, lo amo tanto que me dolía saber que nunca podría haber algo entre nosotros. Otoya nunca me miraría con los mismos ojos con lo que ve a Nanami-san, estaba seguro de ello. Por eso cuando Ren, comenzó a decir aquellas cosas me esforcé por no dejar que nada de lo que en realidad sentía saliera de mi corazón o mi amistad con Otoya se esfumaría como el viento. Fui duro conmigo mismo pisoteando todo lo que guardaba en mi pecho para negar las palabras de Ren y no ponerme al descubierto, pero mientras me protegía a mí mismo había apuñalado por la espalda a la persona que amaba. Realmente merecía ser llamado bastardo, canalla o cualquier otra palabra que describiera lo mal que actué.

Ese día Otoya no había llegado a dormir a nuestro cuarto, la agonía se apodero completamente de mí, por no tenerlo a mi lado. Era mi culpa que no estuviera aquí. Yo ocasione todo; y sin poder contenerme llore. Llore como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Las lágrimas que derrame no se comparaban con las que yo había provocado en él. Haberlo hecho llorar sería algo que nunca me perdonaría. Aquella noche me dormí tarde, hasta que mis ojos ya cansados de tanto llorar no fueron capaces de permanecer abiertos por más tiempo.

Al día siguiente tampoco lo vi en la mañana, incluso pase por fuera de su clase. Sabía que era muy temprano sin embargo tenía la esperanza de poder verlo ahí, pero no estaba. La culpa me azoto sin piedad, le hice tanto daño que lo más probable es que no quisiera estar cerca de mí, hasta es probable que no asistiera a sus clases por mi causa.

Camine por los pasillos intentando mantener la compostura, cuando me estaba muriendo por dentro, cuando lo que más deseaba era irme de ahí poder ver a Otoya. Debía recuperarlo, no quería que me odiara.

-Ichi- Tenia que escuchar esa burlona voz tan temprano por la mañana, no quería hablar con Ren menos después de lo que había ocasionado.- Eres tan torpe ¿Cómo puedes dejar que tu corderito se vaya con el lobo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunte con cautela, esta vez no le dejaría jugar conmigo.

-¿Dormiste solo anoche, no? Bueno tu corderito pasó la noche conmigo, lo pasamos muy bien.

Al comprender que con corderito se refería a Otoya, me enoje tanto por lo que dijo y por lo que insinuaba, que sin poder controlar mis manos lo tome por el cuello de su camisa. Lo encare de la forma más agresiva que alguna vez me pude haber imaginado actuar. Él tampoco esperó este tipo de reacción de mi parte.

-Otoya no haría algo como eso. ¡No juegues con él! O no te lo voy a perdonar- me sorprendí de mis propias palabras.

-Ves que si estabas celoso. A mí no puedes engañarme-mi compañero de clases sonreía victorioso. Había caído en su juego y ahora él lo esa disfrutando.

-Es culpa tuya- dije soltándolo, a lo que Ren, arreglo sus ropas que quedaron desordenadas luego de la agresividad que mostré hacia él- Otoya ahora no quiere verme, solo porque tu hablaste demás.

-Cada uno es dueño de sus palabras, pero como las tuyas eran mentiras solo causaron daño.

Las palabras de Ren, me dieron como el buen golpe que me merecía por todo lo que dije ayer con el fin de ocultar mis sentimientos. Ya sabía que había causado daño por mi cobardía, pero él no tenía por qué venir a tortúrame aún más con ello.

-¿Por qué no me dejas solo? No necesito de tus burlas ya sé que cometí un error, pero pienso enmendarlo.- le dije retomando mi andar. Ren, sin escuchar mis palabras camino a mi lado.

-¿Cómo lo harás? ¿Le dirás que lo amas?- me pregunto sin descaro, ni una pisca de vergüenza escapaba por su rostro.

-Con eso solo lograría apartarlo más de mí- con estas simples palabras ya había admitido los sentimientos que tanto había ocultado, dándome por vencido ante las persona menos indicada.-Aunque tú solo quieras burlarte de mí no dejare que vuelvas a interferir en mis acciones en lo que a Otoya se refiere.

-No te enojes tanto Ichi, nunca quise burlarme de tus sentimientos… Es solo que eres tan ciego que pensé que necesitabas un empujón.

Lo mire sin comprender a que se refería con aquello ¿Es que había algo que yo estaba pasando por alto?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hay un montón de lobos que se quieren comer a tu corderito, no solo yo.- termino diciendo, por su expresión y tono de voz no podía distinguir si estaba bromeando o hablando en serio.

-¿Quieres cabrearme? Si es así esta vez lo lograras.- lo mire sin intentar disimular lo enojado que estaba con él.

-Está bien eso era broma, no recuerdas que dije que no toco lo que pertenece a alguien más.

\- Bien, ya me aburrí de tu charla sin sentido, me guste Otoya o no, es algo que solo me corresponde a mí decirlo. Te agradecería que no metas tu narices y estés lo más lejos que puedas de él.

-Vamos que era broma, no estoy interesado en Otoya, a mí me gustan los desafíos más grandes.- sonrió con ese detestable gesto suyo, su típico guiño de ojo.

-No me importa lo que te guste, solo aléjate de Otoya- soy muy celoso y posesivo, gracias a mi querido acompañante era completamente consiente de este hecho.

Suspire cansado. Ren me hacía gastar toda mi paciencia. Escuchar a este mujeriego- si es que podía estar seguro de eso, comienzo a pensar que sus víctimas no son solo mujeres- no me ayudaría en nada. Ni debí haber perdido mi tiempo con él, Otoya era más importante, por lo que, debía dedicarme a pensar las palabras adecuadas para que me perdonara y no apartarlo de mi lado.

Syo camino a paso rápido por nuestro lado, al parecer esta emocionado por algo. Y como siempre Ren, no dejo pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo. Me lleve una mano a la frente, como si esto me fuera a ayudar a apaciguar el fastidio que este tipo me causaba ¿Cómo es que termine involucrado con un hombre tan molestoso y poco serio? No recordaba el momento en el que cometí tal estupidez.

Aproveche su distracción para adelantarme al salón, las clases comenzaban unos minutos antes de lo acostumbrado, la razón nos la dirían en cuanto comenzaran. Ojala que con este cambio las clases terminaran antes y tener así más tiempo para buscar a Otoya; y pedirle la disculpa correspondiente por las lágrimas que le ocasione. No iba a mentir diciendo que no tenía miedo de que él me detestara ahora, de hecho sería algo comprensible luego de lo que dije. Pero, dejare a un lado este temor y le diría que nunca quise pronunciar aquellas palabras.

En uno de los recesos me levante de mi asiento para comprobar si Otoya había ido a clases, pero al salir del salón sin querer escuche como Shinomiya-san y Hijirikawa-san buscaban a mi compañero de cuarto, porque no asistió a clases. Luego de eso Syo fue a buscarlo.

Aunque sintiera celos de Kurusu, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Como amigo yo le fallé al pelirrojo, en cambio él no. Envidiaba como ambos se llevaban tan bien, cuando yo solo fingía ser un buen amigo que sentía por Otoya algo aún más profundo que amistad. Yo que lo miraba con deseo y solo quería tenerlo para mí… Me estaba volviendo una persona egoísta.

Me la pase el resto del día distraído, mi ánimo no era el mejor de todos, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento seguían haciendo de las suyas en mí. En más de una ocasión quise salir de clases e ir por Otoya, necesitaba verlo y tener su perdón. Solo así podría dejar de sentir este dolor que me hacía trisas por dentro. Con estos incontenibles deseos me quede en mi sitio soportando las aburridas clases.

Antes del almuerzo Syo regreso al salón, dándole al profesor la excusa de haber estado en la enfermería. Y así ingreso a clases. Me mordía la lengua por preguntarle cómo se encontraba Otoya. Pues si él ya había regresado a clases era porque lo encontró y estaba seguro que hablaron.

A la hora de almuerzo fuimos juntos al comedor como ya era costumbre para nosotros tres. Mientras caminábamos le pregunte al más pequeño de nosotros por mi compañero de habitación.

-No te diré nada, si quieres saber algo ve y pregúntale tú mismo.- fue lo único que dijo antes de adelantarse a pedir su comida en el mostrador.

Yo no tenía ganas de comer, el apetito era remplazado por el temor y la ansiedad, lo único que me impulsaba hacia ese lugar era mi deseo por ver a Otoya. Esperaba que estuviera ahí y me diera la oportunidad de hablar con él ¿Me escucharía? ¿Estaría dispuesto a hablar conmigo? Yo sabía que ese gentil pelirrojo tenía el alma más pura e inocente que puede existir, pero no me confiaría en ello para sentirme aliviado, por más amable y bondadoso que él pueda ser yo le falle Yo lo lastime. Yo lo herí.

Busque con mi mirada esos ardientes cabellos rojos entre esa multitud de estudiantes. Suspire aliviado al divisarlo un una mesa no muy lejana. Por fin podía verlo, de lejos, pero ahí estaba. Cuanta falta me había hecho la noche anterior. No oír su parloteo incansable del cual ya me estaba acostumbrado. No ver el desastre que causaba en su lado de la habitación. No sentir su cálida compañía junto a mí, ni poder oír el canto de su respiración al dormir. Estar vacío y desolado por pensar haberlo perdido. Hoy le pondría fin a esto. Me disculparía ¡Si, tenía que hacerlo!

Cada paso que daba retumbaba en mis oídos, haciendo eco en mi pecho. Sentía como al acortar esta distancia mi sangre comenzaba a arder en mis venas, quemando este corazón que hasta ahora había permanecido congelado esperando el momento de latir impetuoso.

Otoya estaba de espaldas a mí no se daba cuenta de lo cerca que ya me encontraba de él, solo unos centímetros más y podría tocar sus mechones rojos con solo extender mi mano si me lo propusiera. Claramente era una acción que yo no tenía derecho a realizar, no éramos nada más que amigos y por ahora eso estaba en riesgo.

No pude sentarme a su lado como hubiera querido. Syo me arrebato mi lugar sin darse cuenta de ello. Me dolía verlos junto y llevarse tan bien. ¿Por qué los dos tenían que ser tan buenos amigos? ¿Por qué nuestra relación era tan diferente a la que tenía con Kurusu? ¿Por qué yo no podía calar tan hondo en su ser como él lo había hecho en mi? ¿Por qué yo estaba deseando más que su amistad?

-Ichinose-san ¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz de Nanami sonaba preocupada así como también su mirada.

Vi como la espalda de Otoya se tensó al escuchar mi nombre ¿Tal vez no esperaba verme? Pude sentir algo romperse en mí, lo que más temía comenzaba a ocurrir. Él ya no sería el mismo conmigo su reciente actitud me lo demostraba. Ya no me miraría a los ojos nunca más, ya no sonreiría más para mí. Ya no me abriría más su corazón.

-Estoy bien- dije sonando algo cortante por intentar mantener todo lo sentía bajo llave en la caja de mi corazón, nada más podía salir.

Sin decir nada más di la vuelta y me marche, no sería el causante de echarle a perder nuevamente el almuerzo a mi pelirrojo.

Que irónico sonaba cada vez que me refería a él en mis pensamientos como "mi pelirrojo" en mi mente se veía tan real, pero en mi presente "mi pelirrojo" no existía, no era mío. Tener a Otoya entre mis brazos aunque sea en una simple ensoñación me hacía sentir completo. Pero cada vez que lo pensaba de este modo dolía. Dolía tanto no poder tocarlo y encerrarlo en mis brazos. Dolían tanto estos recuerdos que nunca han sido, ni serán realidad.

Esa tarde me fui directamente a mi habitación. La soledad de la que siempre ansiaba disfrutar, la soledad que había sido mi compañera desde que tengo memoria y me había cobijado con su tranquilidad, esta vez me torturaba con sus recuerdos. Cada rincón de mi mente se teñía del rojo de sus ojos, del rojo de su cabello y lo radiante de su sonrisa. La soledad que antes amaba la comencé a detestar poco a poco desde que lo conocí. Necesitaba la compañía de mi pelirrojo, que alejara esta soledad que me volvía a consumir minuto a minuto.

Deje escapar una melancólica risita cuando observe el cuarto. Sin él aquí, hasta parecía más oscuro. Más lúgubre. No quería parecer un melodramático, pero él le daba vida a mi existencia, a la existencia vacía y sin valor que me hallaba viviendo.

No me di cuenta que me había dormido hasta muy tarde por la noche, cuando sentí el frio querer adueñarse de mi cuerpo. A tientas busque el interruptor de mi lámpara de noche. Una vez con la luz encendida note que una manta me cubría, yo no me había tapado, entonces… Mire con premura hacia la cama de enfrente y lo vi, durmiendo con su rostro en mi dirección. Fue el quien me habían tapado, sonreí con ternura ante aquel gesto, aun dirigía su amabilidad hacia mí. Suspire con alivio por verlo en su cama, lo había extraño tanto.

Lo observe detenidamente, pese a la poca luz podía distinguir su rostro perfectamente. Se veía tan relajado durmiendo yo sabía muy bien que el chico no tenía el mejor dormir de todos y esta noche no era la excepción, su cuerpo siempre solía desparramarse por su cama hasta podía ver unos de sus pies colgar del borde de esta. Su rostro se mostraba tranquilo al dormir. Sonreí con solo verlo, saber que esta noche estaba aquí a mi lado alivianaba el peso que sentía mi corazón.

Esa noche dormí más tranquilo, al menos las lágrimas no desearon adueñarse de mis ojos como la noche anterior. Será porque la razón de mi tristeza se hallaba a mi lado y me hacía sentir más seguro.

¿Encontraría la oportunidad para disculparme y pedir el perdón que tanto deseaba recibir? ¿Podría después de esto seguir siendo el mismo? ¿Sería capaz de controlar estos sentimientos que cada vez se volvían más y más fuertes, que anhelaban por desbordarse de mi corazón?

Al abrir mis ojos luego de oír el sonido del despertador, ya estaba solo en el cuarto. Otoya se había levantado. ¿Así estaban las cosas? ¿Se va temprano para no verme? ¿Sería así siempre? ¿Siempre estaría evitándome? Me pregunte a mí mismo, cuando estas preguntas solo podían ser respondidas por él.

Hice todo lo que pude para poder levantarme de la cama, no es que me sintiera cansado o con sueño, simplemente no me sentía con las fuerzas de enfrentar este día. Ayer no había podido arreglar las cosas con Otoya y cuando tuve la oportunidad yo la desperdicie estando dormido. Y no verlo hoy por la mañana no fue muy alentador para mí, pues eso significaba que está evitándome. Si, él ya no desea verme ¿Por qué buscarlo? ¿Tendría que dejar las cosas como estaban? ¿Tendría que rendirme y renunciar a poder estar a su lado, aunque sea como un simple compañero de habitación? La respuesta era no, no lo haría. Hoy si no se presentaba mi oportunidad yo mismo la creare. Traería nuevamente aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba a mi lado.

Espere pacientemente, tanto como pude por la hora del almuerzo. Pero nuevamente no tuve la oportunidad de hablarle y no solo eso él había hecho planes para salir con Syo, me fue imposible no pensar que solo se incluía en los planes del chico para no estar en la habitación junto a mí.

Cuando por fin concluyeron mis clases por el día, me sorprendí mucho por ver a Otoya en la puerta del aula. Mi corazón latió con prisa, ansioso y contento por tenerlo frente a mí, lastimosamente esta sensación solo duro unos segundos pues mi pelirrojo no iba a verme a mí sino a Syo y cuando vio que yo lo observaba desvió la mirada ¿Tan desesperado estaba por alejarse de mí? Y por segunda vez sentí celos de mi rubio compañero.

Me quede en mi sitio intentando apaciguar este nuevo sentimiento que afloraba dentro de mí. Nunca antes me importo que él estuviera con otra persona, ni siquiera me sentía así cuando estaba junto a Nanami-san o sus compañeros de clases. Pero… ¿Por qué solo los celos me torturaban cuando estaba junto a ese enano? ¿Es porque el rubio tenía un trato especial y diferente del resto? ¿O yo inconscientemente lo veía como un rival? …

¿Yo permitiría que esos dos estrecharan aún más su relación?... ¿Por qué no era yo quien estrechaba los lazos con él? No me importan los buenos amigos que ellos puedan ser, no me importa el tipo de relación que comparten. Yo lucharía porque la mía con él fuera inquebrantable. No importaba que no fuera Mi pelirrojo. Pero lo ataría a mí siendo mi amigo, eso era lo único que yo podía tener con seguridad y lo único que él podía darme. Estos sentimientos de amor que tengo escondidos en mi pecho nunca podría hacérselos llegar por completo, pues sabía que su corazón nunca seria para mí.

Con un torrente de sentimientos impulsando mi andar, corrí por los infinitos pasillos de esta academia, daba cada paso como si mi vida dependiera de ello y así lo era para mí. Otoya era mi vida, quien le dio color a mi monótona existencia sin él volvería a esos oscuros días donde mi canto no era escuchado por nadie.

Llegue a nuestra habitación deteniéndome un momento frente la puerta. Había corrido hasta aquí y ni siquiera sabía si él estaba dentro. Tal vez yo abriría esa puerta y no encontraría nada. Mi corazón se oprimió con miedo de solo imaginar esa habitación vacía.

No se por cuanto estuve parado sin moverme ni un centímetro, sin ser capaz de tomar esa fría manilla y abrir la puerta de una vez por todas, sin miedo.

Di un pequeño brinco cuando la puerta se abrió ante mí, con temor alcé vista y ahí estaba mi pelirrojo frente a mí. El pequeño rubio que me torturaba con su presencia.

-¿Otoya puedo hablar contigo? – dije nada más al verlo, eran las primeras palabras que le decía luego de aquel incidente.

 _Dime que sí. Quédate conmigo. No vallas con él. ¡Por favor perdóname!_ Era los únicos pensamientos que estaban en mí y desearía tanto que pudiera notarlos. Su silencio me hacía sentir como un niño asustado. _¡Por favor respóndeme!_

-Bueno, Otoya, nos vemos en la tarde.- dijo mi compañero despidiéndose de él.

-Gracias- le dije antes que nos dejara completamente solos.

Suspire antes de entrar al cuarto. Al fin tenía la oportunidad por la que tanto roge. Otoya me veía incómodo y rehuía a mi mirada. Que no me mirara directamente a los ojos como siempre solía hacerlo de verdad dolía.

-Otoya…- murmure su nombre lentamente- No me evites más. Por favor mírame.

-¡No puedo!- exclamó cerrando sus ojos con dolor- ¡No puedo!

Un nudo se hiso en mi garganta, dificultando mi hablar. ¿Ya estaban las cosas de este modo? ¿Ya no vería nunca más esos cálidos ojos rojos que tanto me gustaban?

-Estoy tan avergonzado- prosiguió ante el silencio que yo había dejado- Que no puedo mirarte… De verdad lo siento, sé que me he comportado como un tonto, lo siento.

Sonreí con pesar. Que fuera él quien se disculpara solo me hiso sentir aún más miserable, era yo el que causo todo, yo le hice sufrir y le hice llorar; y aun así se disculpaba en mi lugar. ¿Otoya, porque eres tan amable conmigo?

-No eres tu, quien debe pedir disculpas- logré decir acercándome unos pasos hacia él- Fui yo el tonto que te lastimó. Perdóname, nunca quise decir lo que oíste el otro día.

Al fin me miro, sus ojos expresaban sorpresa, tal vez no esperaba que yo dijera estas palabras.

-Tú eres muy importante para mi Otoya, no quiero perderte por esas estúpidas palabras. Nada de lo que dije fue cierto.

-¿Entonces por qué las dijiste? No sabes cuánto me dolieron.- me reprocho con sus ojos llorosos, nuevamente era yo la causa de sus lágrimas.

-A mí también me dolió haberlas dicho- ¿Sería capaz de decirle que lo amo en este momento? ¿Podría yo, arriesgar lo que ya tengo, por desear algo inalcanzable?- Fui tan tonto por seguirle el juego a Jinguuji, solo lo dije por el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

No, yo no era tan valiente como parecía. No podía decirle mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Perdón, yo…

-No te disculpes, no lo hagas- le pedí. No deseaba escuchar esa palabra de una persona tan honesta como él, mientras yo aún seguía mintiendo. Pero aun así soy tan egoísta que deseo que vea a través de mí y sepa que sin él no puedo vivir.

-Otoya, eres el primer amigo verdadero que tengo…- _Nota que eres eso y mucho más para mí_. Ya no puedo contener más estos sentimientos- Desde pequeño he estado solo, cada amigo que logre hacer lo perdía tan fácilmente- _A ti yo no quiero perderte por nada en este mundo._ Lo necesito a mi lado, que su cálida sonrisa nunca deje de brindarle calor a mi corazón -Por el trabajo de mis padres me mudaba mucho. Así que pensé que lo mejor era estar solo- _Ahora quiero estar contigo_. Más que a nada en este mundo lo quiero a mi lado- Así no tendría que perder nada, mi corazón estaría protegido y seguro. Pero contigo es diferente – _Date cuenta que te amo_. Yo soy muy cobarde para decirlo- Yo intente apartarte… pero te empeñaste en estar al lado mío.- _Entraste en mi corazón para nunca más salir_. Ahora me es imposible sacarte de mis pensamientos- Fuiste el único en verme por lo que soy. No quiero perder tu amistad. No te alejes de mí.

Mire su rostro y en el pude ver la sonrisa que tanto extrañaba. Sus ojos me miraban con ternura y un pequeño sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Y desde el fondo de mi alma desee que al menos una parte de mí corazón se quedara en él.


	8. Punto de partida

**Capitulo 7: Punto de partida.**

Al bajar del tren busque con la mirada a mi madre y Kaoru, ellos prometieron ir por mí. De hecho no les quedaba de otra pues decidieron mudarse sin siquiera decirme nada al respecto. Menos mal no pensé en visitarlos de sorpresa, pues solo habría llegado a una casa vacía. Ahora según lo que Kaoru me había contado nuestra nueva vivienda era un departamento que quedaba muy cerca del nuevo trabajo de nuestra madre. Ella trabajaba en una agencia se modas planificando los nuevos diseños de ropa. Y mi padre estaba en un viaje de trabajo.

-Oni-chan- escuche a Kaoru llamarme mire a mi alrededor sin verlo, hasta que lo sentí colgado de mi cuello.

-Kaoru- exclamé contento. No lo veía desde que me fui estudiar a la academia Saotome-¿Y mamá dónde está?

-Se encuentra esperándonos en el auto.

Kaoru me ayudo con mi equipaje, al parecer al igual que a Otoya también se le hacía raro que llevará tanto equipaje para solo una semana de ausencia, pues me veía con curiosidad cuando le entregue el más pequeño. Caminamos despacio hacia el auto, teniendo una pequeña charla donde nos preguntamos cómo estaba cada uno. El estacionamiento no estaba muy lejos. Pude distinguir el auto que a poca distancia.

-Oni-chan ¿Por cuánto tiempo actuaras como mujer?

-Hasta que termine mi papel, no sé muy bien cuando acabe, pero no hablemos de esto es peligroso con nuestra madre cerca. Más tarde cuando estemos solos lo haremos -mi gemelo solo asintió en respuesta, comprendiendo perfectamente que no quería darle sospechas a mamá.

Mi madre al vernos se bajó del auto para abrir el portamaletas. Cargué mis cosas y nos pusimos en marcha. Kaoru se fue en el asiento trasero, recordaba cuando éramos más pequeños siempre nos peleábamos por ir de copiloto hasta que él fue el primero en rendirse. Yo no doy mi brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Pensé orgulloso.

-Syo estoy molesta contigo- comenzó a regañarme mi madre. Tal vez por esto mi hermano se sentó atrás sin decir nada. Suspire preparándome para recibir sus palabras- Llamaste a tu hermano pero no fuiste capaz de hablar conmigo.

-Lo siento mamá pero si lo hubiera hecho ya no sería una sorpresa- me invente una excusa tan rápido como pude, pero aun así no se veía convencida.

-¿Y antes, tampoco podías llamar? Desde que te fuiste que no sabíamos nada de ti.

-Perdóname por eso. En la academia no nos dan mucho tiempo libre.

\- Bien, por esta vez te salvas- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hermano te tenemos una sorpresa esperando en casa!- Kaoru se oía realmente entusiasmado.

\- ¿A mí? - eso no me lo hubiera esperado. ¿Qué cosa han preparado para mí? Me pregunte curioso. Lo único que puedo imaginar es que hayan preparado una pequeña cena de bienvenida - ¿Qué es?- indague, esperando que me respondieran o al menos me dieran una pista.

\- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.- respondió mi madre, sonriendo divertida.

-Mejor ni me decían nada- hice un mohín cruzándome de brazos algo molesto por recibir información a medias. Bueno no insistiría con el asunto pues sería un milagro que mi mamá no me contara nada, pues son pocas las veces que puede guardar un secreto por más de diez minutos.

Nuestro nuevo hogar no quedaba muy lejos como me imagine, solo nos tomó media hora llegar a él. Me quede impresionado por el lugar era un condominio muy bonito los edificios no pasaban los seis pisos de altura, suponía que eran varios pues en la entrada podía ver tres y un poco más atrás de veía una plazoleta y unos senderos que su pongo que llevan a otro complejo de departamentos. En la entrada se apreciaba un hermoso jardín repleto de un sinfín de flores distintas y en medio una elegante pileta. Sin duda era un lugar muy hermoso.

-¡Waoo! Mamá por primera vez elijes un lugar tan lindo. Te has lucido- dije aun impresionado por lo que veían mis ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, nada… solo que aquí es muy bonito.

Nos dirigimos al más cercano de los edificios, yo solo seguía sus pasos dejándome guiar por ellos. Tomamos el elevador hasta que se detuvo en el cuarto piso.

Yo no me cansaba de admirar el lugar. En el interior denotaba elegancia por donde sea que posara mi mirada. Meditándolo un poco, vivir aquí sin duda tenia que ser caro. Y para que mi madre gaste tanto dinero solo significaba una cosa. Su agencia tenía un gran proyecto entre manos.

-Hoy dormirás con Kaoru, aun no tengo listo tu cuarto.

Al entrar en el departamento un maravilloso aroma inundo mis sentidos. Conocía muy bien ese olor, era la comida de papá.

-¡¿Papá está en casa?!- exclamé emocionado. Así que esta era la sorpresa de la cual no me querían hablar. ¡Valla! ¡Sí que me sorprendieron!

\- Si, esta es la sorpresa de la que te hable. –Kaoru corroboro mis pensamientos.

\- ¡Sí que ha sido una sorpresa! ¿Se encuentra en la cocina verdad? No pasa nada si entró a verlo ahora.-Me era imposible quedarme aquí a esperarlo, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Seguro mi familia podía ver la emoción reflejada en mis pupilas.

-No creo que suponga algún inconveniente- respondió mi madre, alentándome con su mirada a ir a verlo.

Me dirigí a la cocina contento por poder ver a mi padre. Mi papá es un distinguido chef aquí en Japón y había estado realizando un viaje por Europa para mejorar sus platillos. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. Unos años atrás él descubrió su verdadera pasión y esta no era nada más que la cocina. Por esta razón dejo su trabajo de abogado y se dedicó por completo ello, estudio unos cuantos años y luego se lanzó con sus propias fuerzas al mundo de la gastronomía. Extendió sus horizontes he hiso una carrera en el extranjero. Siempre nos decía en cada una de sus llamadas que le iba de maravilla, y ahora luego de cuatro años de ausencia volvía a casa. Realmente estaba muy feliz.

-¿Papá puedo pasar? - pregunté sin abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Puedes espera en el comedor con tu madre y Kaoru? Estoy por terminar no tardo nada.- fue lo que me dijo sin permitirme la entrada.

¡¿Que forma de recibirme es esta?! Exclame para mis adentros un poco molesto; yo que venía tan contento a saludarlo luego de tanto tiempo y no me deja entrar. Pero aun así hice como me pidió, fui al comedor tal como dijo y al entrar un montón de serpentinas cayeron sobre mí.

\- Bienvenido- grito mi madre con una gran alegría en su rostro, mientras mi hermano seguía lanzando serpentinas al aire como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo dejarme cubierto de ellas.

A los pocos segundos después entro mi padre con un pastel en sus manos y esta tenía velas en forma de estrellas.

Sin quererlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ahora me daba cuenta de todo lo que extrañaba el calor de mi familia. Abrace a mi madre y hermano se unió a nosotros estuvimos así por un tiempo hasta que mi padre nos abrazó a todos juntos, sin duda sería algo muy cómico de ver.

-Muchas gracias, no me esperaba esta bienvenida- agradecí en cuanto los brazos que me rodeaban me dejaron libre.

-Desde que tu hermano dijo que vendrías tu madre no paro de planear un montón de cosas para tu visita.- mi padre explicó, claramente tenía ganas de reírse por lo que había dicho, solo se aguanta por miedo a mamá. Seguro mi madre había tenido ideas muy locas.

-Me imagino que no la dejaron ¿Verdad?- me reí con la idea de ver a mi madre planeando una fiesta como una niña de quince años, ahora que lo recuerdo ella siempre ha sido así.- Mamá, papá, Kaoru muchas gracias esto es más de lo que merezco después de haber sido tan ingrato.

-Oni-chan sabes que mamá no te regaño en serio. Solo estaba celosa porque hablaste conmigo y no con ella. Es una niña berrinchuda.- la delato mi hermano, obviamente lo que decía era muy creíble.

-Kaoru, más respeto. Nunca hice berrinche.

-Ves, no negó que estaba celosa. Solo quiere hacerse la madura- le molesto mi hermano, mi madre en respuesta revolvió su cabello.

Todos reímos con la disputas de ambos, mi padre y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que ellos eran los niños de la casa.

La cena de estuvo deliciosa, no como las porquerías que preparaba Natsuki. Lo que mi padre cocinaba si era merecedor de llamarse comida. Al probar cada uno de sus platillos se sentía un sabor único es algo que al ponerlo en tu boca derrite tu paladar y te hacia preguntarte si era posible que existiera algo más delicioso que esto. Pues obviamente no existía.

Luego de haber terminado de comer nos quedamos charlando por un rato. Yo conté sobre todo lo que hacía en la academia, las canciones que he compuesto y los bailes que he tenido que aprender. Hable sombre mis amigos y lo entretenido que era pasar tiempo con ellos. Obviamente deje fuera todo lo relacionado con la película de Ryuuga-sensei, por más que quisiera compartir mi felicidad con ellos no sería muy agradable contarles que me hacía pasar por una chica.

-Hijo, nunca antes me habías dicho que querías ser un idol. ¿Por qué has tomado esta decisión?

Mi progenitor sin saberlo toco el tema del que yo tanto evite hablar. Si le decía que mi motivación nació al ver a actuación Ryuuga-Sensei seguro que no estaría de acuerdo, tampoco es que fuera lo único que me llevo a tomar la decisión, pero si fue lo más influyente. No quería decirle nada referente a esto… Papá perdóname, pero este es mi secreto.

-Bueno, de pequeño toco el violín, desde ese entonces ya estaba interesado en la música. Y pensé aventurarme en esto.- Utilice esa frase sabiendo que él estarías satisfecho con ella. Pues eran similares a las que él había dicho cuando decidió emprender su travesía de ser chef.

-Si es lo que te apasiona, hijo, no dudes en seguir con ello. Tu determinación y constancia te llevaran a la cima.- me animo mientras revolvía mi cabello en un paternal caricia.- No importa lo que hagas, nosotros siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti.

-Gracias papá, tendré siempre presente tus palabras.

Me sentí culpable por haber mentido, cuando ellos me apoyaban sinceramente ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me atormento con esto? Solo serán unas semanas y ya luego podre olvidarlo todo. No puedo empezar a sentirme culpable por cada cosa que hago ¡Ya había tomado una decisión! Y seguiré firme con lo que he decidido.

Luego para suerte mía la plática se enfocó en mi padre, aproveche la ocasión para preguntarle un montón de cosas. Pues hace mucho que no lo veía y escuchar sus hazañas por teléfono no eran lo mismo, perdían toda la emoción.

-¿Entonces vas a comenzar con tu propia marca de restaurante?- pregunte sin ocultar mi asombro. Mi padre estaba siendo muy ambicioso.

-Eso es lo que deseo. Aprendí lo más que pude en Europa y ya me siento preparado para dar este gran paso.

La emoción era casi palpable en mis ojos, yo no era el único contento con la noticia. Realmente me sentía feliz por mi padre, estaba seguro que tendría mucho éxito.

-Eso es genial. Tu cocinas delicioso es imposible que no tengas éxito.- le elogie logrando que él se sonrojara levemente.

-Sí, la comida de papa es deliciosa, a mis amigos les encanta.-agrego Kaoru.

-Gracias chicos, voy a esforzarme por lograr mi meta.

-Sigan así y mi orgullo como mujer los dejara sin comer cuando su padre no esté en casa.- nuestra madre dijo aquello obviamente celosa por las palabras que habíamos dicho. Era divertido verla con las mejillas infladas haciendo puchero.

-Mamá no estés celosa, tú también cocinas rico.- mi gemelo intento alivianar su humor. Pero yo sabía muy bien que solo disfrutaba molestándola, pues ella era muy fácil de provocar.

-No estoy celosa- negó de forma infantil– Kaoru deja de inventar cosas.

Por un momento le gastamos algunas bromas a nuestra celosa madre. Realmente era como una niña cuando se molestaba.

-Ahora que todos contaron sobre sus grandiosos logros, supongo que es mi turno. No han hecho más que burlarse de mí, veamos si ahora les quedaran ganas.- sonreía con pose triunfal- Mi agencia fue contratada para realizar todo el vestuario de la Agencia Shining en todos sus futuros proyectos.

-Eso es genial amor- le felicito papá sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Debió ser difícil tener ese contrato. Muchas felicidades.

-Bueno todo se lo debemos a la presidenta, ella es muy insistente.

-¿Entonces estarás a cargo de hacer la ropa de Oni-chan cuando haga su debut?

Lo que decía mi hermano no puede estar muy lejos de la verdad pues lo más probable es que mi madre prepare mi vestuario alguna vez o talvez lo haga alguna de sus colegas. Eso me hacía sentir muy confiado, pues mi madre hacia unos trajes excelentes.

-Eso espero. Tengo tantos diseños pensados para ti Syo ¿Cierto Kaoru?-

-¡Sí! ¡Todos son muy geniales!

Por alguna razón la plática de ellos parecía la de dos fan súper apasionados. Que ambos hablaran así de mí solo me hacía sentir avergonzado. Al menos ya tenía dos fans asegurados. Reí ante la simple idea de verlos gritando mi nombre y cantando mis canciones en algún concierto.

-Entonces me esforzaré por obtener mi debut. Solo así puedo presumir de todos esos diseños.- hable con entusiasmo.

Toda mi familia estaba esforzándose, obviamente yo no podía ser menos.

La charla no continuo por mucho tiempo más, pues sin darnos cuenta ya era muy tarde. Así que limpiamos todos y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

-¡Estoy lleno!- exclame dejándome caer de espaldas sobre la cama de mi hermano. Esta noche dormiría con él. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comemos todos juntos. Fue muy divertido.

-Sí, me hubieran dicho que papá estaba en el país hubiera venido antes.

-No te dijimos para que estuvieras enfocado en tus clases. Mamá no lo dijo, pero está contenta de que estés en esa academia y confía ciegamente en que tendrás tu debut.-me conto Kaoru a la vez que se sentó a mi lado.

-Y no la defraudare.

-Aunque dentro de poco tendrás tu debut ¿No es así?- el tono lleno de picardía que uso me causo gracia. Seguro ahora me molestaría con esto por el resto de mi vida.

-No seas molestoso- le dije dándole un pequeño empujon- Tómalo como una locura de adolecente.

-Si lo sé, es tu sueño actuar con el Ryuuga ese.-A mi lindo gemelo no le agradaba mucho mi idolo, pero ya me había acostumbrado a oírlo hablar de él con ese tono tan despectivo, pero aun así me molestaba un poquito- Yo pienso que es un pesado, bueno así se ve por la televisión.

-No es pesado, pero si es estricto, sus clases son las más difíciles. Su nivel de profesionalismo es increíble.

-¿Enserio es tan bueno? ¿Tanto para que te vistas como mujer por él? No lo tomes a mal. Te apoyo totalmente solo que aun no comprendo cómo llegaste hacer esta locura.

Era obvio que no me entendiera, era comprensible además, ya esperaba que me interrogara de este modo. De los dos, él es quien siempre mantenía los pies en la tierra. Siempre pensaba en todo antes de llevar algo a cabo. Yo solo me dejaba llevar por mis deseos.

-Yo quería trabajar con Ryuuga-sensei. Siempre he querido saber cómo hace su trabajo. Seguro que se ve aún más genial que en la academia. Realmente quiero conocerlo más.

-Viéndolo así creo que es algo razonable. Si Natsuki supiera en lo que estas metido, no te dejaría en paz. Te trataría como a su Barbie y te haría miles de sesiones de fotos-se rio ante su loca idea.

-Ni lo menciones, por eso aún no se lo digo. Me da miedo decírselo. De por sí compartir cuarto con él es insoportable a veces.

-Entonces me cuidare mucho de él para no meterte en problemas.

-De verdad muchas gracias. También le pedí a un amigo que te eche una mano.

-¿Le contaste todo?

-Si está al tanto de todo, es un chico de confianza. Estoy seguro que estarás a gusto con él.

-¿Y cómo es? Si me equivoco y lo confundo con otra persona- se veía preocupado ante esa posibilidad.

-Eso no va a pasar- intente inspirarle confianza, pues sabía que todo sería difícil para él- El ira por nosotros a la estación. Su nombre es Itokki Otoya a él lo conocerás con el tiempo. Prefiero hablarte de los demás.

-Bien soy todo oídos.- se recostó a mi lado para estar más cómodo.

Tome mi móvil en busca de fotografías de mis amigos y de las personas con las que más trato tenía en la academia. Qué bueno que no eran muchas. ¡Demonios! No tenía casi nada de fotos. Por lo menos tenia de Ren y Tokiya ellos eran los que más convivían conmigo.

-No tengo muchas fotos, pero con estas bastan.- le explique mientras le mostraba la pantalla de mi móvil donde se podía ver claramente a mi compañero más carismático y el más irritante de todos- Este es Jinguuji Ren. Es muy observador, pero como todo le importa un comino nunca menciona nada a menos que sea para molestar.

-No parece mala persona.

-No te dejes engañar por tu su apariencia. Siempre me anda molestando por mi estatura ¡Me tiene arto! Yo no soy tan pequeño- me fue imposible no quejarme de ello, hablar de Ren siempre me enojaba y últimamente ha sido más molestoso que de costumbre ¿No tendrá nada mejor que hacer?- Si te molesta solo respóndele enojado, yo siempre le grito. Tú sabes lo mucho que me enoja que me digan enano.

-Si lo sé muy bien, entonces solo tendría que gritarle: ¡Deja de molestarme imbécil! o algo por el estilo.

-Exacto, así está bien y llámalo por su nombre.

-Creo que debería tomar apuntes de esto.-saco su celular y comenzó a escribir lo que a él le parecía importante.

-Qué más puedo decir de él…- no se me venía a la mente nada más que fuera importante- es un mujeriego, tiene buenas calificaciones… ¡Ah! comparte cuarto con Masato, de él no tengo fotos, pero no hablamos mucho, cualquier cosa puedes preguntársela a Otoya.

Mientras yo hablaba mi hermano seguía tecleando en su móvil. Se estaba tomando enserio su trabajo. Sin duda le estaré agradecido siempre por ayudarme.

-Y él es Ichinose Tokiya- continúe con la presentación.- Él es muy serio y muy formal. Siempre estamos de acuerdo en que Ren es un fastidioso. Y es muy bueno cantando, lo hace tal cual dice la partitura… Solo que le falta aplicar más sentimientos en sus canciones. Es algo que puedes notar con solo verlo cantar. Dejando eso de lado, con él no me llevo mal, igual en algunas ocasiones me molesta por lo bajo que soy. Pero con él no me enojo tanto.

-Es Hayato…

-No, él es el hermano gemelo de Hayato.

-Ahh- fue lo único que me menciono al respecto, pero no se veía muy convencido de ello.

-Y por último Nanami, Nanami Haruka.- le mostré una foto que había tomado de ella a escondidas ¿Esto me hace un pervertido? Espero que no.- Ella es la chica con la que me gustaría trabajar, ha realizado muy buenas composiciones. Con Nanami puedes hablar con tranquilidad. Tiene una amiga que he visto en algunas ocasiones, no tengo idea de cómo se llama.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿No falta nadie más?- inquirió incrédulo, al parecer esperaba mucho más.

-No hay nadie más importante. Y tampoco tengo más fotos. Pero cualquier duda que tengas no dudes en hablar con Otoya.

-Ok. Ya apunte lo más relevante.-dejo su móvil en la mesita de noche- Prometo no meter la pata ni bajar tus calificaciones.

-Gracias, si mis notas llegan a bajar no te preocupes que las subiré enseguida.

-Igual me esforzare por hacer bien mi papel. Solo no te preocupes mucho por mí y enfócate en tu trabajo.

-Muchas gracias por apoyarme en esto, sin ti estaría realmente hundido sin saber qué hacer.

-Qué te pasa Oni-chan, tú no eres así de inseguro… - me abrazo fuertemente con una enorme sonrisa en su labios-Vamos anímate que todo saldrá bien.

Eso espero Karou, eso espero. Pensé dejando escapar un pesado suspiro. Esto recién estaba comenzando. Es más esto aún no comenzaba del todo desde este domingo las cosas se complicarían, solo esperaba que ninguno de los dos fuera descubierto.


	9. ¡Acción!

**Capitulo 8:¡Acción!**

-¡Bien! ¡Estoy listo!- Exclame lleno de energía. Mientras bajaba del tren.

Hoy es el día en el que comienza mi camino como actor, por lo que, debía prepararme mentalmente para ello, pues no será una semana fácil para mí. No pongo en duda mis habilidades, con mucho esfuerzo me aprendí el libreto en su totalidad y confió en que realizare bien mi papel. Pero lo que más me causara dificultades es fingir ser otra persona y más si esa otra persona es una chica.

-Hermano no deberías hablar de esa forma cuando vistes así.- Kaoru reparó en mí hablar en cuanto llego a mi lado.

Claro yo no era el único que tendría las cosas difíciles. Kaoru tenía la misión de cubrirme en la academia mientras yo cumplía mi sueño ¿Podría existir un mejor hermano que el mío? Por supuesto que no, no todos tenían mi misma suerte.

Salimos de la estación y buscamos un lugar donde pasar el rato. Pues sería muy tonto y cansador esperar en un lugar donde transitaba un montón de gente.

-¿No te sientes incomodo con mi ropa, verdad? Sé que no es tu estilo.- pregunte mientras le acomodaba unos de mis sombreros que por ahora le pertenecía.

-Pues no mucho, realmente la ropa me da lo mismo.- mi hermano no era muy preocupado en ese aspecto- Pero extraño mis camisas.

-Gracias por soportar esto. Estoy siendo tan egoísta que incluso te metí a ti en esto.-

-Pero que dices Oni-chan. Fue decisión mía ayudarte. Además me parece muy emocionante.

-Me alegra que lo veas de ese modo-comente sintiéndome más aliviado por sus palabras.

-Pero olvídate de eso, es más importante que cambies tu forma de hablar. Una chica no habla así.

-Cierto, tienes razón debería desde ya, actuar como Syoko-chan- suspire cerrando los ojos, buscando concentrarme. Nadie debía darse cuenta de que soy un chico.

Al comienzo me fue algo embarazoso comportarme como una chica frente de mi hermano. Seguro se sentía algo incómodo ya que somos iguales, y pues al verme era como verse a sí mismo vestido de mujer. Cada vez que pensaba en cómo serían las cosas para mi hermano solo me inquietaba. No deseaba que la pasara mal por mi culpa, pero como bien me había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones no debía preocuparme porque él no lo veía como una molestia y tampoco se sentía asustado, al contrario se divertía con la idea. De niños siempre quisimos hacer algo así, pero nunca nos atrevimos porque nuestra madre era muy astuta y nos conocía muy bien. Por esa razón Kaoru invento la excusa perfecta. Le dijo a mamá que como iba de visita a una escuela donde los estudiantes aspiran con ser grandes estrellas él no podía ser menos, por eso quería imitarme para poder estar al nivel del resto. Y poder decir con orgullo que somos hermanos, hijos de la nueva diseñadora de modas de la Agencia Shining. Obviamente esto conmovió a muestra madre y con ello nos ahorramos de levantar sospechas.

No tarde en acostumbrarme a mi nuevo aspecto y teniendo a Kaoru a mi lado no me sentía tan inseguro. De hecho me siento bastante positivo, todo estaba saliendo muy bien hasta ahora así que tenía que estar contento y agradecido por la suerte que tengo, solo esperaba que este buen humor no se fuera con facilidad.

-Tu amigo Otoya-kun ya está por llegar- menciono algo ansioso Kaoru logrando así centrar mi atención nuevamente en el presente y dejara de divagar en mis pensamientos.

Mire la hora en mi reloj para confirmar lo dicho por mi acompañante. Solo faltaban alrededor de quince minutos para la hora acordada. Ojala no tuviera ningún inconveniente para llegar a tiempo. Pues yo dentro de dos horas tenía que estar presente en la agencia para partir por fin a la dichosa locación de la película.

-No te pongas nervioso. Otoya es un buen chico.

-¡No estoy nervioso, estoy emocionado! ¡Conoceré a un amigo de Oni-chan! Espero llevarme bien con él.- al parecer tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo.-¿Crees que después pueda conocerlos a todos?

El remordimiento me ataco junto con esa inocente pregunta. Seguro él también deseaba llevarse bien con mis amigos y tener una amistad con ellos. No algo falso y vacío, pues mis compañeros me verán a mí, desconociendo la gran persona que es mi hermano.

-¡Claro que sí!- hable lleno de seguridad, yo mismo me encargaría que los chicos conocieran a Kaoru y lo fabuloso que es- Cuando todo esto termine los invitare a todos a casa ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Genial! Y le decimos a papá que prepare la comida.- agregó entusiasmado por la idea.

Mantuvimos una pequeña plática para matar el tiempo mientras esperábamos a que Otoya llegara, también aproveche para aclarar las ultimas dudas de mi hermano, y este siendo totalmente serio en lo que hacía anotaba todos los detalles en su móvil. Mientras mi hermano escribía mi teléfono se hiso notar sonando dentro de mi cartera comprada exclusivamente para Syoko-chan.

Rebusque ese aparatito en el interior que por alguna razón parecía ser aún más grande que antes. ¡Demonios, sí no tiene tantas cosas! Pensé enojado al no encontrar el móvil dentro de la cartera, mientras tanto esa cosa seguía sonando y yo sin poder contestar. Hasta que por fin lo encontré entremedio de todo lo demás, se había ocultado muy bien. Lástima que para cuando ya lo tenía en mis manos no estaba sonando.

-¿Te llamo Otoya-kun?

Revise quien fue que me llamo. Efectivamente fue mi amigo pelirrojo. Marque a su móvil rápidamente, lo más probable es que haya llegado y no podía encontrarnos.

-Si él me llamo-respondí a Kaoru, mientras esperaba a que Otoya me contestara- Supongo que ya llego.

-¡Syo! ¡Hola, ya llegue! ¿Dónde estás?

-Estamos en un café en frente de la estación.

-¡Ah! Ya lo vi, voy para allá.

No se dijo más y a los pocos segundos Otoya ya estaba cruzando la puerta de la tienda. Le hice señas para llamar su atención y supiera en donde estábamos. De reojo vi que mi hermano se inquietaba en su asiento, tal vez ahora se sentía algo avergonzado por conocer a mi amigo. O simplemente era ansiedad.

-Lamento haber tardado.

-No te preocupes, ni cuenta nos dimos ¿Verdad Kaoru?- le pregunte para integrarlo en nuestra platica y presentarlo a Otoya.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Él es Kaoru-chan!- dijo efusivo el pelirrojo captando por completo la atención de mi hermano que lo miro con timidez- Moría de ganas por conocerte. Soy Itokki Otoya, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente. Mi nombre es Kaoru Kurusu. Bueno aunque ya lo sabias.- ¡Incluso para hablar estaba tímido! Espero que no sea un impedimento para que se relacione con el resto de los chicos. Bien como sea, ya no era tiempo de preocuparme más por eso, ahora nos estábamos arriesgando en su totalidad. Estoy seguro que él podrá con esto una vez que se acostumbre.

-¡Waooo! Es la primera vez que veo Gemelos… ¡Osp! – se cubrió la boca mirando a los costados verificando que nadie lo escucho- Lo siento.

-Cualquiera se confunde no te preocupes Itokki-kun- Syoko hablo salvando la situación. Con esto ya sabía cómo escapar de la situación si por algún descuido volviera a ocurrír algo similar.

-One-san creo que ya es hora de que te vallas. Tengo muchas cosas que platicar con Otoya-kun-¿Qué? ¿Me está echando? ¿Por qué me siento como un mal tercio? Verifique la hora algo molesto, pues mi querida Syoko-chan es una chica paciente y no se enoja por cualquier cosa.

Realmente ya tenía que irme, no quería que el tiempo se me escapar de las manos y llegar tarde.

-Tienes razón, es hora que me valla. – aunque deseaba quedarme un rato más- Entonces nos vemos la próxima semana. Estamos en contacto. – tome mis cosas y me levante para dejarle libre el lugar a Otoya.

-Si Syoko-chan yo te llamare. – Se despido Otoya usando mi nombre "artístico"- Que tengas mucha suerte en la filmación.

-Hasta pronto One-san. Que estés bien y mucha suerte con tu trabajo, te estaremos apoyando.

-Gracias Kaoru, Ittoki-kun. Por favor cuídense mucho…-Suspire realmente me era difícil mantener mi papel frente a personas que conozco- Otoya- pronuncie su nombre volviendo a ser yo- Dejo a Kaoru en tus manos y tengan mucho cuidado con Natsuki, se ve tonto pero es muy perspicaz. Es la única persona que no puede enterarse de esto. Y si por alguna razón se entera… ¡Díganle que me escape con mi novia!

-¡¿Tienes novia hermano?! No mencionaste eso- dijo Kaoru un tanto irritado. Sacando su nuevamente su móvil para guardar datos.

-Eso es lo que cree Natsuki. Además es una excusa muy conveniente para no pasar en la habitación.- Menos mal recordé esto antes de irme. Bueno ya es todo me iré. Disfruten de la tarde.

Me despedí de ellos por última vez y salí del café. Ahora recién es cuando comienza todo. Donde ponía en riesgo mi vida por cumplir mis sueños. El momento que tanto espere por fin ha llegado. Actuaria junto a Ryuuga-sensei uno de los mejores actores de Japón. No solo hablo como un fan apasionado, su trayectoria es testigo de este hecho y en muchas ocasiones los medios se han referido a él como la estrella de fuego. El flameaba con todo el vigor de cien hombres y su llama nunca se apagaba. Sin duda es mi meta, quiero llegar a ser como él.

Tome un taxi hasta la agencia. Definitivamente los taxistas se estaban comiendo mis ahorros junto con las tiendas de ropa. Pero hoy me apetecía tener un viaje tranquilo, por eso no me negaría en gastar unos cuantos yenes más.

Una vez terminado el recorrido y al descender del automóvil tuve la grata sorpresa de encontrarme con Ryuuga-sensei en la entrada del edificio. Al verme me dedico una caballerosa sonrisa y abrió la puerta permitiéndome la entrada. ¡Qué vergüenza, por Dios! Me trato con la misma caballerosidad con la que se trata a las chicas. Ojala la tierra me tragara en este momento.

-Gra-gracias- respondí avergonzado, más palabras se negaron a salir de mi boca.

Caminamos juntos hacia la recepción, pues yo no sabía dónde ir para encontrarme con el trasporte que nos llevaría a las montañas. Al parecer Ryuuga-sensei tampoco lo sabía, pero no lo menciono hasta que hablo con la recepcionista y le pregunto lo mismo que yo deseaba saber.

La chica nos condujo a una pequeña sala de espera informándonos que en cuanto estuvieran todos presentes se emprendería la marcha a la locación, de la cual yo no tenía ningún conocimiento de dónde era, pues no lo investigue porque con tantas cosas en la cabeza olvide hacerlo.

-Al parecer nadie se toma enserio su trabajo- hablo sensei, la molestia se notaba en su voz- la puntualidad es fundamental en el mundo del espectáculo.

Guarde silencio mirando hacia el piso, agradecido por haber llegado antes de lo previsto. Yo conocía la furia de este hombre y no me apetecía para nada ser víctima de esta. Por otra parte me sentía incómodo estando a solas con él, de hecho decir incomodo no era lo adecuado sentía miedo de exponerme frente a Ryuuga-sensei. Yo soy su alumno, me ve casi a diario es muy probable que en algún momento me reconociera, a menos que sea un idiota y no notara nada. Con todo respeto me inclino por lo segundo.

-Lo siento te moleste.- un leve sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, al parecer sensei se avergonzaba con facilidad frente a las chicas- Hoy no he tenido un buen día, no debería traer mi mal humor al trabajo.

-No se preocupes, yo lo entiendo. –me apresure en decir teniendo presente controlar el tono de mi voz-También pienso que es algo molesto tener que esperar.

Eso era verdad, aunque ahora fuera una chica no significaba que no podía decir mis verdaderos sentimientos. Pensándolo bien si actuaba como una chica algo ruda podría repeler a los chicos y con algo de suerte a todo el staff. ¡Pero qué bien pensado Syo-chan! Me dije mentalmente usando la voz que le da vida a Syoko Aizawa. Esperaba que esta improvisada estrategia me brinde buenos resultados.

-Parece que llevas todo esto bien.- ¿Realmente iba a entablar una conversación conmigo? ¡Por favor que llegue más gente! ¡Quien sea!—te vez como una chica muy responsable con sus obligaciones.

-Gracias Ryuuga-sama- respondí sin poder disimular mi vergüenza, era la primera vez que me elogia ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera es un elogio para mí y me emociono como un tonto – Pero pienso que es la ansiedad la que me hace llegar a tiempo.

-¿Ryuuga-sama? ¿Realmente piensas llamarme así?- lo mire confundido ¿Es que estaba mal que lo tratara con ese respeto? ¿No le gustaba?- Se siente raro que un colega me llame de esa forma.

-Lo siento- agaché la cabeza algo desilusionado. No creí que fuera tan quisquilloso con ese tema- pensé que sería una falta de respeto de mi parte llamarlo de una forma más personal.

-Con un Ryuuga- san es suficiente, ahora eres una actriz estamos al mismo nivel.- giñando un ojo me sonrió. ¡Un maldito Playboy! Me fue imposible no pensar aquello y lo peor de todo es que me sonroje con ese gesto. No pensé que él fuera capaz de coquetear con una colegiala.

-¡No me malinterpretes!- rectifico al ver mi reacción- Me refiero que no puedes ponerte en una posición inferior a la mía, ahora somos compañeros de trabajo.

-Entiendo- entonces con esas palabras solo quería animarme y que me valorara más. Me sentí culpable por haberlo mal interpretado. Es obvio que Ryuuga-sensei nunca intentaría conquistar a jovencitas de mi edad. Además hace poco me demostró que es un caballero, por lo que nunca jugaría con los corazones de las damas.- Entonces lo llamare Ryuuga-san.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. Una linda señorita cayendo ante los encantos de Ryuuga. Siento algo de envidia.

¡Bien! Hasta aquí llego mi buen humor. Me había olvidado por completo de este molesto tipo que no sabe más que decir disparates y ofender a Ryuuga-sensei. Es tan desagradable que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No ofenda a Ryuuga-san!- le dije molesto como deseaba poder golpearlo. ¡Cálmate Syo, cálmate! Me repetía, si no me controlaba, mi verdadero yo saldría a flote y podría irme despidiendo de realizar mi sueño.

-Puedes dejar de decir esas cosas Taiga, no solo me molestas a mí, la ofendes a ella también.

-Perdóneme mi bella dama- y en un instante estaba sentado a mi lado tomando una de mis manos- No quise ser grosero, pero no podía soportar como este hombre se me adelantaba.

Mi mano, por segunda vez estaba siendo llevada hacia esos labios, pero esta vez ese sujeto no tenía planeado dejarme ir. Sonrió con suficiencia al ver que no podía retirar mi mano de su agarre, como la primera vez que nos vimos, seguro venia preparado para esto el muy canalla. Maldición no permitiría que me tocara, esta vez no pienso controlarme hace mucho que tengo ganas de golpearlo. Con decisión levante la mano que estaba a salvo, dispuesto a abofetearle la cara, pero al estar a punto de lograrlo alguien que se me adelanto.

-Taiga, no molestes a la chica o te denunciare por acoso.- El director había entrado golpeándolo en la cabeza con una carpeta sostenida por su arrugadas manos.-Niña, si este tipo se propasa contigo no dudes en decírmelo.

-Gracias- Le sonreí lleno de alivio. Ese anciano es mi héroe- Eso hare, muchas gracias.

Realmente pensé que mi piel seria profanada, me salve por los pelos.

-Que malo eres Maeno-san.

-Te lo merecías-agrego Ryuuga-sensei satisfecho, por lo visto disfruto con la escena que había presenciado.

-Síganme, ya están todos aquí.- dijo el anciano saliendo de la sala.- Ninguno se atrevía a entrar al ver la cara furiosa de Ryuuga. – el hombre se carcajeo sin descaro – Taiga, si no interrumpo yo, seguro que ahora estarías inconsciente.

Mire al sujeto causante de la risa del director. ¿Ryuuga-sensei, realmente estaba dispuesto a golpearlo igual de molesto que yo, por las palabras dichas por ese imbécil?… O es que… ¿Iba a defenderme? Ryuuga-san al encontrarse con mis ojos sonrió algo apenado para luego mirar a otro lado, sus ojos me parecieron tristes.

-Lo siento, debí haber evitado que esto pasara, estuviste a punto de golpearlo por mi culpa ¿Verdad?

-No se disculpe Ryuuga-san, el único culpable es ese hombre.

-También debió desilusionarte que yo sea un cascarrabias, pero no me arrepiento de haber querido golpearlo. Me molesto mucho que fuera tan atrevido contigo. – frunció el ceño, se veía confundido como si estuviera batallando con sus pensamientos.

Con aquello comprendí que yo estaba cometiendo un error al idolatrarlo, como fan siempre he sido efusivo con los mis sentimientos, no me avergüenzo de decir lo mucho que lo admiro. Después lo conocí como mi tutor, descubrí muchas cosas nuevas de él y llegue a admirarlo aún más. Pero ahora por primera vez he pensado en cómo se siente Ryuuga-sensei. En lo mal que debió sentirse al creer que destruyo la imagen que yo tengo de él, pensando que yo estaba desilusionado por ver, que como cualquier persona normal él también se enojaba y no controlaba sus impulsos. Y que estuviera preocupado por eso me conmovió tanto que sonreí con el corazón. Quizás no sea tan malo comenzar a verlo como la verdadera persona que es.


	10. Nuevas dificultades

**Capitulo 9: Nuevas dificultades**

-Es la primera vez que actúas ¿Verdad?- me preguntaba con interés mi compañero de asiento- Yo también soy un nuevo en esto. Mi nombre es Elioth.

El viaje en bus no tomaría más de dos horas, según fue informado por el director. Yo esperaba pasar el tiempo solo, escuchando música e ignorando al resto del mundo, pero mis intenciones fueron frustradas por este chico que se sentó a mi lado. Elioth era un poco más alto que yo, me atrevería a decir que mide más o menos igual que Otoya, tiene el cabello de un castaño claro y unos ojos verdes muy llamativos. Al comienzo creí que sería difícil de llevar una plática con él, pues se veía muy serio, sin embargo era un chico muy educado y agradable. Así que no quise ignorarlo y mucho menos ser cortante con él. No por el hecho de que sea una chica, iba a pensar que cada hombre que se me acercaba lo hacía con otras intenciones, el único del que debía cuidarme es de ese bastardo de Taiga Nogushi. Solo nombrar su nombre me revuelve el estómago.

-Sí, es la primera vez que actuó.- respondí cortésmente. Este chico me caía bien.- Me llamo Syoko Aizawa.

-Escuche que dejaste maravillado al director en la audición.

-No creo que fuera tanto- lo que dijo me hiso sonrojar. Sé que no hice un mal desempeño aquel día, pero tampoco hice algo de lo que se pudiera llamar perfecto y mucho menos decir que fue deslumbrante.

-Bueno ese es el rumor, y por ellos muchos esperan verte actuar.

-Espero no decepcionar a nadie, talvez los nervios me traicionen.- dije en mi defensa.

Fue difícil, pero logre aprender mi guion completamente, además pude escaparme de Natsuki y practicar un poco. Y en casa Kaoru me ayudo a practicar mis escenas también. Por otra parte me sorprende la habilidad con la que los rumores se expanden en este medio. Ahora tenía que ser aún más cuidadoso.

-Eso me pasó la primera vez-continuaba hablando mi acompañante-, me intimidaron las cámaras y me quede en blanco. Fue tan vergonzoso.

-Ojala eso no me pase.

Tenía la confianza suficiente en mis capacidades, pero nunca antes me había puesto delante de una cámara, talvez las cosas fueran diferente una vez que este delante de ellas. Sabiendo esto, no me quedaba de otra que esforzarme más.

-Que no te intimide, cualquier cosa que te preocupe puedes preguntármela. Aunque sigo siendo nuevo en la actuación.- rio avergonzado.

-Gracias. ¿Y desde cuando dedicas a la actuación?

-Hace muy poco, no más de un año. He participado en un drama y en dos películas. Solo realice papeles secundarios.

Eso explicaba porque su nombre no me sonaba para nada. Pero el que ahora él este participando en esta película solo quería decir que su desempeño fue muy bueno. Definitivamente no podía ser menos ante este chico, pues desde ahora seriamos rivales en el escenario.

\- ¿Y porque decidiste convertirte en actriz?-Me pregunto con un deje de timidez. Al parecer no quería parecer un entrometido, pero su curiosidad no le permitía quedarse con las preguntas que se posaban en su mente.

-No es que quiera volverme una actriz- Por supuesto que no, este sería el único papel femenino que interpretaría en mi vida.-Solo quiero participar en esta película. Realmente lo que me apasiona es la música.

-O ya veo, entonces esta es una buena oportunidad para darte a conocer y comenzar una carrera en la televisión, seguro luego podrás ser cantante.

-Es lo que más deseo.

Estaba siendo muy abierto con este chico, y no podía evitarlo teníamos muchas cosas en común. Que lastima que él me haya conocido de esta forma, espero tener la suerte de verlo como yo mismo en el futuro, seguro seriamos muy buenos amigos.

Nuestra charla término un poco antes de descender del bus. Ya la noche había caído cuando llegamos a nuestro destino.

Nunca antes había visitado un lugar tan bonito, la apariencia campestre del hotel le deba un toque tan hogareño que me sentía como en casa. Y el bosque alrededor era muy acogedor, no era frondoso como para dejar todo oscuro e intimidar a los visitantes, al contrario quien que lo viera, se encontraría tentado a dar un paseo nocturno bajo las estrellas, como yo en este momento, pero como tenía entendido por la noche estaré grabando por lo que no podía darme ese gusto.

-Quien quiera dar una vuelta y conocer el lugar, puede hacerlo. Yo ajustare asuntos en la administración del hotel- hablo Maeno-san, el director de la película.- solo regresen dentro de treinta minutos, que hare entrega de las llaves de sus habitaciones.

Yo fui de esas personas que cautivado decidió dar un paseo por el lugar, treinta minutos eran suficientes para conocer los alrededores.

Al parecer solo yo iba a quedarme fuera a deleitarme con el paisaje nocturno. Bueno para mí era lo mejor, podría relajarme por un rato, ya que fingir ser una chica era un poco agotador y aun no me acostumbraba por completo a ello.

-Syoko-chan deberías abrigarte un poco más antes de salir a pasear de noche- sugirió mi reciente nuevo amigo.-Puedes coger un resfriado.

-No te preocupes, no me enfermo con facilidad.- Dije con una sonrisa cortes. No estaba acostumbrado a que se preocuparan por mí, pero era de suponerse que siendo una chica alguien se preocuparía, pues las chicas suelen ser delicadas.

-Deberías prevenir, al menos yo muero de frio - dijo abrazándose, mientras tiritaba- E iré dentro, espero que tengan chimenea.

-Que exagerado, no hace tanto frio.

-Insisto en que deberías cuidarte un poco más, es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Ten- pronuncio una voz que conocía muy bien. Y luego mis hombros fueron cubiertos por un abrigo, estaba cálido lo que me hacía suponer que hasta hace poco cubría a su dueño- No seas descuidada.

Un sonrojo baño mis mejillas al darme cuenta que fue Ryuuga-sensei quien me cubrió con su abrigo, incluso me pareció sentir mi corazón acelerado ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esta forma? … Bueno en primer lugar nunca me hubiera esperado ese tipo gesto de parte de él, simplemente me pilló por sorpresa, no podía ser otra cosa estoy seguro. Totalmente seguro.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir antes de que se marchara al interior del hotel.

-¡Waoooo! Ryuuga-san es increíble. Es tan Genial.- exclamó a mi lado Elioth. Le mire para darme cuenta que lo veía con los ojos brillosos, exactamente como yo cada vez que veía una de sus películas.- Me encantaría ser como él.

-¿También eres fan de Ryuuga-san?- dije casi con la misma emoción que él.

-Sii, amo sus trabajos, por eso hice la audición para esta película. El actúa genial, parece otra persona en el escenario.

-Yo muero por verlo, me imagino que es increíble.-mencione, controlándome un poco cuando realmente quería preguntarle un montón de cosas, pero como temía cometer algún desliz que pudiera levantar sospechas sobre mi verdadera identidad opte por mantenerme calmado sobre aquel tema.

-¡Lo es! Ya lo veras- me dijo sonriente. –Bueno ya me iré dentro, muero de frío. Cuídate Syoko-chan, no regreses tarde.

Hundiéndome en el abrigo que Ryuuga-sensei me presto emprendí mi marcha hacia los alrededores del hotel. Me fue imposible no oler prenda. Curioso aspire la esencia de la tela. Podía sentir el aroma del perfume de Ryuuga-sensei. Olía tan bien, su fragancia me llenaba se una sensación de seguridad, era tan confortante que no pude evitar preguntarme si así se sentiría estar entre sus brazos. ¿Cuántas mujeres abran sentido su esencia? Sacudí mi cabeza intentando esfumar aquellas tontas preguntas. Eso no era asunto mío ¡¿Qué debía importarme eso a mí?! Haciéndome estos cuestionamientos solo parecía una niña enamorada. ¡Dios, soy un hombre! ¡Vestirme de mujer ya me estaba afectando el cerebro! Espero terminar pronto con esto y regresar a mi estudiantil vida en la academia Saotome.

Mientras cambiaba me era imposible no quedar maravillado, el lugar era muy bonito. Sin duda el arquitecto pensó en todo antes de dar luz verde a la construcción del lugar. Por lo que podía apreciar, se consideró la posición de los arboles antes de todo, para hacerlos parte del diseño de la infraestructura. Y la iluminación hacia un magnífico trabajo, ningún lugar estaba totalmente oscuro y tampoco muy iluminado.

Remontando los sucesos ocurridos durante el día, podía concluir que al menos esto había comenzado bien, el lugar era agradable, tenía un compañero con el cual me sentía cómodo hablando y Ryuuga-sensei era atento conmigo. Mi profesor jamás se mostraba así con ninguno de sus alumnos en la academia y mucho menos con las alumnas, por lo que conocer ese lado agradable y amable del hombre era casi como sentirse en otro mundo. ¿En serio ese hombre es Ryuuga-sensei? No podía evitar preguntármelo.

En mi recorrido por los exteriores del hotel y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que me ofrecía el lugar, vi a ese actor fastidioso de Taiga y por desgracia hicimos contacto visual. Le observe disculparse con su grupo y alejarse de ellos, caminando a hacia mi dirección. ¡¿Por qué a mí?! Incluso soy tajante con él e insiste en hablarme.¿Por qué no entiende mis indirectas? Me pregunte molesto. Hasta Natsuki es menos fastidioso que este tipo ¡¿Cómo diablos voy a quitármelo de encima esta vez?!

-Disculpa por molestarte Syoko-chan –dijo en cuanto estuvo seguro de que podía escucharlo-, pero no podía irme a la cama sin antes haberme disculpado contigo. Fui muy mal educado esta tarde.

-No se preocupe, no es necesario, nunca me tomo enserio lo que me dice- respondí con una inocente sonrisa, esperaba con ella bajarle un poco el ego al hombre aquí presente.

-Aun así, no debería comportarme de esa manera contigo, al parecer solo estoy logrando que me detestes.- Pese a estarse disculpando, no se era muy convincente con ello, pues me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios, esa sonrisa de caballero que a cualquier chica le robaría el aliento.

¿Y si se da cuenta de lo fastidioso que es,por qué demonios sigue molestándome? Que ganas de golpearle esa cara de donjuán que tiene. Realmente me fastidiaba hablar con este sujeto. Ren era un santo comparado con este actor.

-Por lo que quiero disculparme contigo- Que más se le puede pedir a un mujeriego, al menos me dio cuenta de su error- Si está bien para ti me encantaría invitarte a comer, como muestra de mi más sincera disculpa.

Si, era muy bonito e irreal, pensar que solo iba a disculparse.

-Claro que lo disculpo, no necesita tomarse aquella molestia.Y siento rechazar su oferta, pero no me parece correcto que una novata como yo, salga a solas con usted- Me negué siendo lo más firme posible. Era hora de dejarle claro que con mi Syoko-chan no se puede coquetear-. Además estoy enfocada cien por ciento en realizar bien mi trabajo. Por lo que salir con usted no es algo que pueda permitirme. Ahora si me disculpa, debo regresar al hotel.

Y sin decir más di media vuelta y regrese a reunirme con el equipo. Aunque siendo sincero me iría a cualquier lugar con tal de mantener una gran distancia con ese tipo.

Mirando mi reloj confirme que no faltaba mucho para los 30 minutos que dio el director. Mejor me esperaba tranquilo en la recepción hasta tener la llave de mi cuarto y poder irme a descansar. Mi mente lo necesitaba.

Recorrí el lugar con la mirada buscando a Ryuuga-sensei, para entregarle su abrigo-el cual me quite nada más al entrar al lugar-. Pero en cambio mi mirada fue completamente cautivada por una linda chica. Su cabellera era castaña llegándole a la cintura, podía estar seguro que era más pequeña que yo. Su piel era clara, tan clara que se podía comparar con la porcelana y sus ojos de un intenso azul. Era muy hermosa. ¿Sera una modelo o talvez una actriz de la película? Nunca había visto a una chica tan guapa.

-¿Ya regresaste?- hablo Elioth, tomando mi atención, cosa que agradecí ¿Cómo se me ocurre quedarme embelesado por una chica, mientras visita así? ¡Syo Kurusu, ahora eres una chica debes controlarte! Me reproche a mí mismo- ¿Es lindo fuera?

-Si, debiste ir a mirar un poco, vale la pena pasar frio.

-Para la próxima vez quizás- su tono de voz me dejo claro no habría una próxima vez.

-Por cierto has visto a Ryuuga-san tengo que entregarle su abrigo.

-Ahora que lo dices, estaba aquí hace poco.

Sino encontraba a mi sensei ahora tendría que guardar su abrigo hasta cuando lo vea. Siendo sincero no quería tenerlo más tiempo. Pues el aroma de esa chaqueta además de gustarme, me confundía y no me gustaba sentirme así.

-¿Ya están todos aquí? –Escuche a Maeno-san preguntar al aire- Keita, ve a buscar a los que faltan, por favor.

-Bien niños, acérquense por favor, les daré sus llaves. No esperare a que estén todos, muchos deben estar agotados por el viaje y deben querer descansar.

Elioth y yo nos acercamos al hombre en cuanto oímos el llamado, al parecer ambos estábamos ansiosos por recibir el acceso de lo que sería nuestro hogar por estos días.

Cuando por fin tuve mi llave tome mis maletas -con mucho esfuerzo, pues eran tres- y me dirigí directo a la habitación. Me moría por echarme en la cama y dormir toda la noche.

-Has venido cargada, déjame ayudarte- Elioth, que también había ido por sus maletas se ofreció ayudarme. Debí haberle hecho caso a mi hermano y dejar algunas cosas en la casa. –¿Qué habitación te toco?

-Tengo la 106- dije verificando la tarjeta que tenía en mi mano.

Si, este hotel tenía ese hermoso sistema de acceso, con el cual solo tenías que introducir la tarjeta en la cerradura y la puerta se abría. Los avances tecnológicos son tan prácticos.

-Yo tengo la 105, seremos vecinos- sonreía divertido mientras me acompañaba- Es una lástima que no compartamos escenas. Hubiera sido genial que actuáramos juntos y viéramos quien es el mejor.

-No sean tramposo, tú tienes más experiencia.

-Pero el talento no se mide con el paso del tiempo.- refuto mis palabras.

-Si, si como tú digas.

Elioth dejo mi maleta en el suelo en cuanto llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación y se dirigió a la propia.

-Por cierto, vecina-Me hablo antes de entrar a su cuarto- ¿También te toco compartir cuarto?

¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado por completo. Me fue imposible no sentirme disgustado por ello. Me sería imposible relajarme en ese cuarto. Además tampoco sabía quién sería mi acompañante, pues no lo pregunte. ¡Ya nada podía ser peor! De todas formas era algo a lo que ya me había preparado, pero aun así no dejaba de fastidiarme.

-Yo quería estar solo, pero me toca con el pesado de Taiga- se quejaba mi amigo.

Realmente si podían haber cosas peores. Pensé dejando escapar un pesado suspiro antes de abrir la puerta. Librarme de ese Taiga sería imposible.

-Si, yo igual estoy acompañada, pero no sé quién me acompañara. Bueno supongo que pronto lo sabré.

-Bueno no creo que lo tengas peor que yo- se rio por lo que dijo. Yo no puede hacer más que darle la razón. Pobre de Elioth que tenía que aguantar a ese donjuán. Inconscientemente se me vino a la mente la imagen de Ren y Masato. La situación del castaño era similar. Hijirikawa no era el único en pasar por este tipo de cosas.

-Bueno, mi más sentido pésame- bromee antes de despedirme y entrar a mi habitación.

En cuanto estuve solo, lo primero que hice fue dejar mis maletas a los pies de mi cama- al ser el primero en llegar me tome le libertad de elegir por mi cuenta- y luego llamar a mi hermano.

-Oni-chan hasta que llamas, pensé se te había olvidado de mí.

-Lo siento, estuve algo ocupado-dije haciendo un mohín molesto. ¡Maldito Taiga!- Pero ahora estoy libre.

-¿Y cómo ha ido todo? ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?- Me pregunto entusiasmado.

-Si todo va muy bien hasta ahora-mentí lo mejor que pude, no quería atormentarlo con mis problemas. Y no estaba de ánimo para contarle sobre ese actor que hostigaba a Syoko.

-¿Y a ti que tal? ¿Otoya no te ha dejado solo verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, de hecho estoy con él ahora. Estamos platicando, me esta enseñando todo sobre la academia. Se te olvido decirme un montón de cosas. Una de ellas que este lugar es gigantesco. Sin duda me perderé.

-Lo siento, no creí que eso fuera un problema… Pero Otoya te está explicando, dale las gracias de mi parte.

-Claro, se la daré.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse, me sobresalto e hiso dar un pequeño bricho. Los nervios me atacaron en ese mismo momento, pues era obvio que ahora conocería a la chica que me haría compañía por estos días.

-Bueno te llamare mañana, y si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarme- le dije despidiéndome- Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana Oni-chan.

Luego de finalizar mi llamada, y armándome me de valor me gire, para verle el rostro a mi compañera de habitación. ¡Por favor que sea fea! Rogaba para mis adentros. Pero nada más dar la vuelta supe que mis ruegos nunca fueron escuchados. Pues mi compañera era esa bella chica que vi en la recepción… Mi suerte no puede ser más mala. Maldije a mi destino por ponerme estas duras pruebas en el camino. Solo debía recordar que yo ahora era una chica y todo estaría bien.

-Buenas noches-salude haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Mi nombre es Syoko Aizawa, es un placer conocerte.

-Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Yuuki Hirako– nada más se presentó, tomo su bolso y se fue al baño. Al parecer no era una chica de muchas palabras. Mejor para mí, no tendría porque fingir dentro del cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar fue muy similar a ayer por la noche, la chica Yuuki se arregló en el baño y salió de cuarto, sin decirme más que un "Buenos días". Con esa forma de comportarse mi deslumbramiento causado por la primera impresión se fue como el viento. Su forma de ser, era muy diferente a su apariencia. No soy superficial, pero es una lástima que una chica tan linda fuera tan fría.

Después del desayuno, Maeno-san, me llamo exclusivamente para darme mi itinerario.

-Syoko-san, lamento hacerla pasar por esto, pero necesitamos que se pruebe el vestuario del personaje. Nuestra modista le hará compañía el día de hoy, ya que en caso de hacer arreglos en algún traje, estos se harán inmediatamente.

-No se preocupe director, entiendo perfectamente.- respondí sonriente, no quería que ese amable anciano se sintiera mal por dejarme casi sin tiempo libre antes de las grabaciones.

\- Entonces en cuanto llegue la modista, le hare llamar.

-Director no hace falta- una voz muy familiar se oyó a mis espaldas. – Lamento llegar tarde, pero hubo una desviación en el camino.

Esa voz la conocía tanbien, que mi cuerpo entero se tenso con solo oírla. El color abandono mi rostro y mi corazón latía acelerado gracias al miedo que sentía… Estaba perdido, ya todo se acabo.


	11. Descubriendo una melodía

**Capitulo 10:Descubriendo una** **melodía**

Una vez que mi gemelo abandonó la cafetería, me quede completamente a solas con, Otoya, quien es amigo de mi hermano. No ocultaría el hecho de que me sentía nervioso, me era difícil presentarme ante él, fingiendo ser mi hermano, pues se conocían hace tanto tiempo y yo apenas sabia de él.

Por otra parte me sentía totalmente inseguro de poder hacer bien mi misión, de hecho no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo sin cometer un error, pero con tal de ayudar a Syo a cumplir su sueño yo lo haría lo mejor posible. Y para que mi hermano sea feliz, yo haré lo que sea. Con solo recordar el brillo en sus ojos hace unos días atrás mientras me contaba que por fin pisaría el mismo escenario que Hyuuga Ryuuga, me hacía obligarme a mí mismo a realizar esta tarea de encubrirlo. Simplemente ya no pude echarme para atrás aunque lo deseara, eran la ilusiones de mi preciado hermano contra mi miedo absurdo. Pero obviamente con desear algo no bastaba. No quería echar a perder todo su esfuerzo.

-Vamos, Kaoru-chan. No tienes que ponerte tenso estando conmigo. Solo se tú mismo.- hablo mi acompañante, sacándome de mis pensamientos- Tener que hacerte pasar por Syo –chan será agotador, así que en frente de mí no necesitas hacerlo.

-Gracias- dije con una leve sonrisa. Ahora veo porque mi Oni-chan confía tanto en él. Con esa expresión tan confiable y amistosa era imposible no sentirse a gusto en su compañía-Siento parecer mal educado. Debe ser molesto para ti tener que cuidarme por todo este tiempo, pero aun así quiero pedirte un favor. Que no me dejes solo. No quiero que por mi culpa, mi hermano sea descubierto… Tengo miedo de echar a perder todo.

-No digas eso Kaoru-chan,estoy seguro que nada malo pasara, pero si te hace estar más tranquilo estaré contigo todo el tiempo posible. Aunque en clases será imposible-ante esto último puso mala cara, al parecer le preocupaba que yo no pudiera desenvolverme en el aula- Pues no estamos en las mismas clases y mi salón esta algo apartado del tuyo.

-Oni-chan me dijo algo de eso, que sus amigos y compañeros de clases son Jinguji Ren y Tokiya Ichinose. Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien, Syo Oni-chan me dijo que fingiera tener un resfriado y una pequeña fractura a la muñeca, por si tengo que cantar o tocar el violín.

-Es una buena idea y ayudara a tapar el cambio de voz, aunque no me parecen muy diferentes.- comento con algo de asombro en su expresión- Pero me parece increíble que sean tan iguales ¿No hay algo en lo que se diferencien?

-Bueno yo soy más alto que mi hermano, solo por unos cuantos centímetros, pero soy el menor de los dos.

-¿La diferencia de estatura es lo único que los diferencia?

-Hasta ahora si, aún estamos en desarrollo, tal vez dentro de unos años o solo meses no seamos tan idénticos.

-Si creces más, seguro Syo -chan dará el grito al cielo- se rio ante su chiste y yo hice lo mismo, pues me parecía lo más acertado a lo que haría mi hermano si eso llegase a ocurrir.

-Eso es algo que Oni-chan diría.

-¡Ooh! Cierto, te daré mi numero - recordó sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta su móvil-Si llega a surgir algo, solo llámame.

-Gracias, te tomare la palabra.

-Bueno ya es hora de que nosotros también nos vayamos. No podemos llegar muy tarde a la academia y así aprovecho de enseñarte el lugar.

-Tienes razón Syo, solo me hablo de ustedes, se olvidó por completo de decirme como es la academia.

-Bueno el pobre de Syo tenía un montón de cosas en la cabeza, seguro se le olvido. Pero para eso estoy yo, te ayudare a sentirte cómodo aquí.

Yo solo me deje guiar por Otoya, pues está de más decir que no conocía el lugar. Era la primera vez que estaba en esta ciudad, pero me parecía tan bella con aquel toque de arquitectura gótica junto la moderna, realmente es un deleite para las personas que aprecian el arte y el vanguardismo.

Al llegar a la academia, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver lo enorme que era, incluso un palacio parecía una simple casa comparado con esto. Y se veía bastante lujoso, eso explica el alto costo de la matrícula, aun así valía la pena el gasto, ya que mi hermano haría su debut estoy seguro de ello. Bueno su debut masculino. Pensé divertido, me era imposible no reír ante ello, solo a él se le ocurre actuar en una película como chica.

-Mmmm Kaoru-chan, si caminamos juntos se nota que eres más alto que Syo – menciono el pelirrojo, tomándose el mentón con pose pensativa.- Que podemos hacer…..

-¿Si me quito el sombrero, crees que pase más desapercibido? – sugerí, no pasaba nada si me lo quitaba ¿Verdad? Solamente es un sombrero, además yo no estoy acostumbrado a usarlos.

-Es la única solución que tenemos, yo intentare caminar de puntitas- dijo esto último bromeando y alzándose en las puntas de sus pies.

-Eres muy divertido- comente entre risas, mi hermano no mentía al decir que era un buen amigo, que suerte tenia Oni-chan.

-¿Eso crees? –por alguna razón mis palabras lo pusieron cabizbajo- A Tokiya, no le hacen gracia mis bromas, es tan difícil sacarle una sonrisa.

Realmente se veía triste ¿Por qué un chico tan bueno como él tenía que sentirse así? Al parecer no fue lo que dije lo que le puso desanimado, sino pensar en aquel chico. Ignoro el tipo de relación que tengan, talvez no sean muy amigos, pero ver a Otoya, el amigo de mi hermano tan triste me oprimió el corazón. Estoy seguro que en ese rostro solo se luce una sonrisa.

-Seguro le da vergüenza, mi hermano me dijo que es un chico serio… Apuesto a que se muerde la lengua para no reír- En mi intento de subirle el ánimo, lleve una de mis manos a sus mejillas, haciendo a un lado el cabello que cubría parte de su rostro- Creo que es imposible no sentirse agusto a tu lado, ese Tokiya debe sentir lo mismo.

-Seria lindo que esa fuera la razón- sonrió con pesar, aun así con lo que dije logre que dejara de poner esa dolida expresión.- Gracias Kaoru-chan….Upss, Digo Syo –chan.

-Es verdad, hay que tener cuidado desde ahora. Sería muy malo ser descubierto el primer día.

Mantuvimos pláticas triviales sobre los días en la academia y que hacía en su tiempo libre. También en lo que solía divertirse mi hermano cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Irónicamente ambos se ponían a jugar futbol, cosa que yo no hago, soy muy malo con el balón. Nuestro andar siguió tranquilo hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio.

-Waooo, y esta es solo la entrada-dije con asombro- Me tomara dos día y una noche recorrer todo esto.-Otoya se rio ante mi apreciación.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas, si necesitas ir a un lugar en específico solo me avisas y vamos juntos.

-Intentare no molestarte demasiado.

-No te preocupes, le di mi palabra a Syo de que no te dejaría solo y te ayudaría en todo lo que necesites, además no es una molestia para mí.

-Muchas gracias Otoya, no solo por ayudarme, sino por ser tan buen amigo de mi hermano.

-Me haces sonrojar- bromeo cubriéndose la cara, o tal vez si estaba avergonzado.

Entramos a la academia, y me fue imposible no quedar boquiabierto. La instancia es de una apariencia tan elegante y distinguida, que parecía un palacio sacado de una película. En serio es mucho más de lo que me había imaginado. ¿Cómo no voy a perderme aquí dentro?

-Otoya, me voy a perder- dije preocupado, seguro todos los alumnos nuevos pasaron por esto. Pero yo no era nuevo, seria sospechoso que no tenga conocimiento de donde se encuentra cada cosa.

-Pero que estás diciendo Syo –chan, estarás conmigo así que eso no pasara.

Mi misión se veía más difícil de lo que aparentaba, pero nada sacaba siendo pesimista. ¡Yo sé que puedo con esto! Tenía que comenzar a sentirme más seguro por el bien de Oni-chan.

El pelirrojo me llevo a la cafetería de la escuela, donde nos sentamos a platicar antes de irnos cada uno a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Me explico de cada cosa que se realizaba en la academia, cosas que mi hermano olvido por completo mencionarme y que podrían costarnos el pellejo, al menos su amigo era tan amable de informarme sobre lo que no sabía. Y también aprovecharía ese momento para llamar a mi hermano, esperaba que haya llegado bien a su destino y no le haya ocurrido nada.

-Syo –chan, deberías esperar a que sea Syoko-chan quien te llame, puede estar ocupada.-me recomendó Otoya, nada más me vio tomar el móvil en mis manos. Seguro fue evidente mi preocupación.

-Tienes razón entonces esperare.

Los minutos me parecieron horas ¿Por qué oni-chan no llamaba? ¿Acaso le habrá ocurrido algo? Estoy muy preocupado, dijo que llamaría. Él estaba solo en un lugar que no conocía y rodeado de extraños, en cambio yo, tenía a Otoya a mi lado. Conozco muy bien a mi hermano y sé que él no haría ningún tipo de estupidez, pero me preocupaba que alguien mal intencionado quisiera aprovecharse de él ahora que era un chica y se veía completamente indefenso.

-Me preocupa Syo Oni-chan, debería haber llamado hace rato ¿No crees?-insistí a mi acompañante, me estaba superando la ansiedad. Lo que más quería es que mi hermano este bien.

En ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, respiré aliviado al ver que era mi gemelo. Ya podía estar más tranquilo.

-Oni-chan hasta que llamas, pensé que te había olvidado de mí.- le reproche en cuanto respondí la llamada.

-Lo siento, estuve algo ocupado. Pero ahora estoy libre.- se excuso.

Fui un tonto en reprocharle, seguro que él tenía miles de cosas en las que preocuparse entando allá. Yo tenía que ayudarlo y hacerle sentir más tranquilo. No debía ser una carga más para él.

-¿Y cómo ha ido todo? ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?- Le pregunte entusiasmado, totalmente decidido a ocultar mis temores. Debía demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

-Si todo va muy bien hasta ahora- hiso una pausa antes de preguntar -¿Y a ti que tal? ¿Otoya no te ha dejado solo verdad?

-Por supuesto que no–negué de inmediato sus palabras, Otoya ha sido muy bueno conmigo, sin él estaría perdido-De hecho estoy con él ahora. Estamos platicando, me está enseñando todo sobre la academia. Se te olvido decirme un montón de cosas. Una de ellas que este lugar es gigantesco. Sin duda me perderé.

-Lo siento, no creí que eso fuera un problema… Pero Otoya te está explicando, dale las gracias de mi parte.

-Claro, se la daré.- al parecer reprocharle eso no fue buena idea. Se suponía que quería ser una carga menos para él, comportándome así no lo lograría,

-Bueno te llamare mañana, y si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarme- Dijo apresurado, su voz se oía algo tensa- Buenas noches.

-Hasta mañana Oni-chan.

-¿Syo – Syoko-chan se encuentra bien?- inquirió Otoya, en cuanto termino la llamada.

-Me dijo que está bien. Estaba ocupado por eso no llamaba.

-Me alegra saber que está bien, Syo es un chico muy decidido ¿No? No dudo ningún momento en realizar su sueño. Ojala yo fuera tan valiente como él.

-Aun que no lo parezca Syo –chan no es tan valiente, solo se muestra fuerte para que nadie se preocupe por él, odia mostrar su debilidad. Pero siempre luchara por lo que quiere y lo que le parece correcto. Como ahora que quiere actuar junto a Hyuuga Ryuuga, solo por eso termino vistiendo de mujer.

-Aun así me gustaría ser un poco mas como él, hay cosa que aun no tengo el valor de hacer.- nuevamente el pelirrojo se mostraba triste y desanimado ¿Qué será lo que le ocurriré? No me atrevía a preguntar.

-Mientras no sea vestirte de mujer- bromee para hacerle olvidar lo que se que le perturbara haciéndole poner triste.

No estuvimos por mucho tiempo más en el comedor, pues ya era tarde y las clases comenzaban temprano. Mi acompañante me llevo a mi cuarto y luego se despidió de mi dirigiéndose al propio, no sin antes prometerme que pasaría por mí en la mañana para llevarme a mi salón de clases.

Nervioso tome el pomo de la puerta y conté hasta diez antes de entrar. Han pasado años desde la última vez que vi a Natsuki. Que tan cambiado estaría, por lo que me decía Syo –chan había crecido mucho, pero solo su cuerpo era el que se había desarrollado, quedando su cerebro igual al de hace diez años. En pocas palabras su personalidad no ha cambiado nada.

Entre a la habitación, anunciando mi llegada. Notando que el cuarto estaba vacío. Sabía que tenía suerte al no encontrarme con el chico ahora que estaba haciéndome pasar por mi hermano, pero me hubiera gustado volver a verlo antes de dormir.

Pero como dicen, de cada cosa hay que hacer una oportunidad, aproveche lo solitaria de la habitación para ponerme el pijama de mi hermano y acostarme. Si evitaba hablar con mi viejo amigo, no pondría en peligro a mi Oni-chan. Ya dentro de poco tendría la oportunidad de disculparme con Natsuki por esto.

Pese a haberme acostado con la clara intención de dormir, no podía hacerlo, tal vez sea porque no es mi cama, o porque la habitación es muy grande para mí solo o simplemente porque estaba haciéndome pasar por mi hermano. Sea cual sea la razón no me permitía conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué hago si Natsuki llega justo ahora? No quiero ignorarlo, por esa razón quería dormirme cuanto antes.

De la nada la luz de la recamara ilumino el lugar, indicándome que el otro habitante del lugar había llegado. Me tense por completo, aun no me preparaba para enfrentar a Natsuki.

-Syo –chan ya está aquí… ¿Está dormido?– le escuche preguntarse a sí mismo, mientras le sentía caminar hacia mi lado de la habitación.- Debe haber tenido un viaje agotador.

Mis cinco sentidos estaban a alerta, podía sentirlo cada vez más cerca, estaba de pie al lado de la cama. Solo le escuchaba, incluso como un idiota me estaba aguantando la respiración, para no hacer ningún tipo de sonido. No importa que, yo no podía abrir mis ojos.

Cuando pensé que el chico se alejaría de mi y que al fin podría relajarme, una de sus manos acaricio mi cabello en una tierna caricia. Movía sus dedos con mucho cuidado procurando no despertarme. ¡Rayos! Ya no podía soportarlo más ni corazón estaba latiendo como loco. Un sinfín de emociones amenazaban con detener mi corazón. ¿Natsuki por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me tocaba con tanta delicadeza?

-Buenas noches Syo –chan- le escuche hablar cerca de mi oído, luche contra el estremecimiento que me provocó sentir su aliento chocar contra mi nuca. Pero ese chico no me dio tregua, luego sentí como besaba mis cabellos, para luego ir hacia su lado de la habitación. Dejándome con el corazón en la mano, sintiéndome totalmente avergonzado ¡¿Natsuki, por qué?! ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mi hermano?


	12. Descubierto

**Capitulo 11: Descubierto**

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué esta aquí? Necesito calmarme o todo estará acabado y ella se dará cuenta que le he mentido todo este tiempo. Es muy pronto para ser descubierto ahora y mucho menos por mi madre.

–Oh, Kurusu–san no se preocupe, yo entiendo que tuvo complicaciones para llegar, además le hemos avisado a última hora. Siento las molestias que le he causado– se disculpaba el anciano con la recién llegada. Mi madre.

–No es necesario que se disculpe, fue mi jefa fue la que me aviso tarde de esto. Mi compañera encargada de este trabajo enfermo, así que solo soy su remplazo.

–De todas formas debo disculparme con usted.

–No se preocupe, es mi trabajo. No importa lo que pase debo realizarlo.

Mientras ellos platicaban sobre trabajo, yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara, ser invisible o algo por el estilo. Recuerdo que mi madre había dicho que tenía un contrato con Shining Saotome, pero no creí que comenzara con la labores tan pronto. ¿Cuál sería la posibilidad de que no me reconociera?¡Pero que estoy pensando! Mi mama, no es una tonta se dará cuenta de inmediato solo con ver mi rostro. Ahora solo me quedaba cruzar los dedos y esperar un milagro.

–Bien, le pediré que a algunos de mis asistentes que les acompañen a la sala de vestuario.– dijo el director dictando mi sentencia antes de retirarse, dejándonos a mi madre y a mí en un silencio casi sepulcral, pues no tenía otra forma para llamarlo.

¿Por qué no me decía nada? Eso solo me ponía más nervioso. Y el poder sentir su mirada sobre mí no me hacía sentir mejor. Estoy seguro que ya me descubrió, le conozco lo suficiente como para estar completamente seguro de ello.

Cuando llego el asistente que nos llevaría a vestuario. Camine mirando hacia el piso, intentando ocultar mi rostro tras los largos cabellos Syoko – el flequillo hacia un excelente trabajo interponiéndose entre la mirada de mi madre y la mía–. Seguí los pasos de mi madre manteniendo la distancia suficiente para salir corriendo en caso de que dé la vuelta furiosa. Aunque no la creo capaz de eso, respetaba mucho su lugar de trabajo.

–Aquí es señoritas, adelante.– nos invitó a pasar el joven abriendo la puerta.– Kurusu–san, cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamar al personal.

–Muchas gracias, le llamare en caso de ser necesario.– se despidió con una reverencia la mujer y una vez solos, lentamente dio la vuelta lanzándome una mirada suspicaz. –Bien señorita, vamos a comenzar.

Que mi progenitora estuviera tan seria no era nada bueno. Cuando estaba realmente enojada siempre se comportaba de este modo: distante y fría. Daba miedo el solo hecho de estar a su alrededor. ¡Demonios! Nunca imagine que esto iba a pasar ¡Como puedo tener tanta mala suerte! ¿Debería explicarle todo? ¿Pero cómo decirle que su hijo es un fan idiota, que se está vistiendo de mujer solo para poder actuar junto a su actor favorito, y que además deja de ir a la academia y pone a su hermano gemelo en su lugar para encubrirlo? Nada, puede ayudarme ahora; solo me salvo de la muerte por ser su hijo.

–Estira tus brazos. Voy a tomar tus medidas.

Hice como me pido. Note que mis manos temblaban– no solo de nerviosismo también de miedo– .Aun así tenía que seguir con mi papel, no me delataría a mi mismo hasta que ella lo hiciera.

Con la cinta métrica, midió mi pecho, cintura y caderas, para luego anotar las medidas en una libreta. Después me pidió dar la vuelta y midió el ancho de mis hombros, y el largo de mis brazos. Que me tomara las medidas no llevaba más de unos minutos, pero me parecieron los minutos más infernales de mi vida. ¿¡Mamá porque no dices nada!? ¿Será que me está dando la oportunidad de prepararme para explicarle las cosas? No lo creo, pues estamos hablando de mi madre y ella no es tan benevolente cuando está enojada.

Vi como tomaba apuntes de mis medidas, y las estudiaba detenidamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, el anciano del director me dijo que era una prueba de vestuario ¿Porque tomo mis medidas entonces? No era necesario que lo hiciera… ¿O sí?

–Bien, ahora explícame porque rayos estas aquí–inquirió mi madre, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido, claramente molesta.–¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejar a tu hermano solo?

Lo sabía, se dio cuenta que era yo, en el mismo instante que estuvo a mi lado. Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo comenzar a explicarle, para no hacerla enojar más.

–Kaoru no está solo, mi amigo está con él–comencé a hablar, mi voz temblaba–pero por favor no te enojes con él. Kaoru no es responsable de nada– roge con todas mis fuerzas, mi hermano no me rece que nuestra madre se enoje con él por mi culpa.

–¿Entonces tu tomaras toda la responsabilidad? ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo molesta que estoy, cierto? No puedo dejarte pasar esto que has hecho.

–Yo tomare toda la responsabilidad, pero no culpes a Kaoru de nada, te aseguro que se encuentra bien, mi amigo está cuidando de él.– No me importa que castigo reciba, pero mi gemelo tenía que quedar fuera de esto.

–Aunque me digas eso, también tengo que darle una reprimenda, no fue correcto lo que hiso. Mira que hacerse pasar por ti. ¿Sabes lo que ocurrirá si lo descubren? ¿No te has puesto a pensar en eso?

–Mamá sé que es una estupidez lo que he hecho, pero nada le ocurrirá a mi hermano. Él no tiene tanta mala suerte como yo… Solo déjame explicarte– le pedí en un susurro, me sentía impotente frente de ella. Sé que tiene razón, pero yo no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, lucharía por mi sueño.

–Adelante, te escucho.–accedió, tomando asiento sobre el escritorio que tenían a su disposición.

Respire profundo, buscando calmar mi acelerado corazón. Debía encontrar las palabras indicadas, para explicarle y que lograra comprenderme.

–Mamá, yo… desde pequeño. Desde que soy un niño he sido admirador de Ryuuga–sensei y quise tomar cualquier oportunidad que se me presentara para poder trabajar con él.–Poco a poco mi voz iba cobrando fuerza– No pensé mucho las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero cuando vi que todo me salía bien, me entusiasme y me fue imposible parar. Mi esfuerzo fue recompensado al obtener el papel. Y estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea–Mientras explicaba mi madre escucho en silencio, solo me miraba fijamente, pero notaba su expresión más relajada. Realmente espero que me entienda–Pero venir aquí fue algo que no me esperaba, en serio. Y como no quería abandonar le pedí a Kaoru que me ayudara. Siento mucho haberte mentido; pero no estoy arrepentido de lo que he hecho.

Al terminar de hablar, mi madre dejo escapar un pesado suspiro.

–Te pareces tanto a tu padre– menciono luego de una pausa– No soy capaz de llevarte conmigo si te pones así. Pero te daré un buen castigo a ti y a Kaoru, por haberme mentido y no haber confiado en mí.

–Lo siento mamá– me disculpe, sintiendo como se tranquilizaba mi corazón. Mi madre comprendió mis sentimientos– Y gracias por dejarme hacer esto, pese a que lo has descubierto.

–Que te esté dejando, no significa que lo apruebe. Más te vale no meterte en problemas, y que tu hermano este bien. ¡Ya va a ver cuándo lo llame!

–No le digas nada a Kaoru– exclame apresurado–Por favor, no quiero que él se preocupe, tampoco necesitas castigarlo, solo yo tengo la culpa de esto él no hiso nada malo.

–¿Entonces puedo dejar caer todo el castigo en ti? No te vayas a arrepentir después.

–Aunque me arrepienta, tengo que aceptar mi responsabilidad.

–Si es tu última palabra voy a seguir con mi trabajo.– sentencio, dando la vuelta para tomar los trajes que están sobre el escritorio –Empieza aprobarte este traje, aquí está el probador para que te cambies.

–¿Y para que tomaste mis medias entonces?– pregunte confuso.

–Para asegurarme que eras tú. No iba a abrir la boca hasta estar totalmente segura de lo que creo.

–¿Entonces no estabas segura de que era yo? ¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?.– interrogue confuso.

–Soy diseñadora. Kaoru muchas veces ha modelado vestidos para ayudarme con el trabajo, o sea en pocas palabras te he visto vestido de chica antes.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, no fue su instinto maternal el que me descubrió, si no que ya había vestido a mi gemelo como chica antes… ¿Qué tipo de madre tengo? Pobre Kaoru, le permite a muestra progenitora hacer lo que se le venga en gana con él. Aunque de pequeño a mí también me ponía vestidos, incluso niño nos confundían con niñas de verdad y nos regalaban flores o dulces; y mi madre solo disfrutaba con ello, que desilusión debió a ver sido para eso niños enterarse que éramos uno chicos como ellos. Luego cuando fui creciendo no deje que me vistiera con cosas vergonzosas, pero solo disfrute de la paz por un corto periodo de tiempo, porque cuando conocí a Natsuki el muy desgraciado me vestía como le daba la gana.

–Cuando será el día en que dejes de tratar a Kaoru como a uno de tus maniquíes– pregunte dejando escapar un pesado supero.

–El si es un buen hijo, me ayuda cuando el trabajo se me hace difícil, cuando me quedo sin modelos y tampoco me miente descaradamente.

Esa indirecta me llego como una flecha en el pecho, mi madre si tenía una lengua afilada. Por lo molesta que estaba seguramente las próximas palabras que salieran de su boca serian igual de duras. Bueno, a fin de cuentas esto era menos de lo que merecía. Por lo tanto solo debía sentirme agradecido con ella, pues no me iba a delatar ni hacer nada para que yo abandonara mi papel.

Mi madre era muy profesional con su trabajo, luego de comenzar a probarme las prendas de mi personaje, no se habló más del tema. Para ella yo soy Syoko Aizawa, una actriz novata que por ahora estaba a su cuidado.

–Por ahora, todas las prendas te quedan bien, solo quedan estas dos, si no tengo que hacer ningún cambio terminaremos dentro de unos minutos.

–¡Genial! ¿Estos de aquí son los siguientes?–pregunte sintiendo escalofríos de solo ver la ropa de Syoko. ¿Es que nunca voy a salvarme de los vestidos pomposos y de volantes? Como los odios. Tragándome mi mal humor y el poco orgullo que quedaba en mí, entre a probarme esos malditos vestidos.

Cada vez que contemplaba mi figura frente al espejo con aquel tipo de ropa, me era imposible pensar en que realmente me veía como una chica. No era algo de lo que me sintiera particularmente orgulloso, ni mucho menos ¿Pero, algo bueno podía salir de esto verdad? Tal vez pueda ser un Idol como Ringo–sensei y poder interpretar tanto roles masculinos como femeninos. Visualice un futuro así, y deseche la idea por completo, me detestaría a mí mismo por el resto de mi vida si me inclino por aquella opción. Seré un cantante que pueda llevar alegría y fortaleza al corazón de las personas. No un travesti afeminado.

–¿Terminaste?– pregunto mi madre al otro lado de la cortina, cuando ya solo faltaba el ultimo.

–Sí, ya estoy terminado– respondí subiendo la cremallera lateral del vestido– Este me quedó bien.

La mujer entro al mi probador para cerciorarse de que el traje me quedara bien en su totalidad. Camino a mí alrededor, mirándome de pies a cabeza fijándose en cada detalle.

–¿Esta cremallera te fue más fácil de cerrar?

–Si mucho, me es complicado cerrarlas cuando están en la espalda.

–Entonces cambiare todas las cremalleras de los vestidos. No es que esté totalmente de acuerdo con lo que haces, pero así nadie tendrá que ayudarte a vestir.

–Gracias– dije con una gran sonrisa. Estaba muy agradecido con ella, no solo me comprendió, ahora me ayudaría a mantener seguro mi secreto.– Muchas gracias, por no enojarte conmigo, ni llevarme de vuelta a casa.

–Que ni te descubran, porque lo hacen estarás en buenos problemas, incluso legales.

–Lo sé mamá, voy a cuidarme.

–Bien entonces mi trabajo ya está hecho. Antes de que comiences a filmar estarán listos los trajes con las modificaciones. Tendrás que probártelos otra vez.–Dijo mientras los guardaba en sus respectivos empaques, procurando que no se arruguen.

Al regresar a mi habitación me encontré con Eliot que salía de su cuarto. Me quedé fascinado al ver su traje y no solo eso, él ya estaba preparado para ir al filmar. Su personaje era tan genial, tenía un estilo muy varonil; con el cabello peinado en hacia atrás quedando solo unos cuantos mechones de cabello cubriendo su frente. Su traje era de un azul marino de una pieza–como el de los levantadores de pesas–, con un cinturón en sus caderas en el cual llevaba, cuerdas, mosquetones y otros implementos de los cuales no sabía su nombre.

–Eliot te ves genial ¿Eres de los malos verdad?–pregunte sin dejar de lado mi emoción. Qué envidia sentía de su papel.

–Sí, soy del grupo antagonista y no te dejaremos escapar– bromeo, tomando la actitud de su personaje.

–Mi querido Oni–sama me rescatara, ya lo sabes–seguí su juego.

–A ver mocosa engreída, tu hermano no es nadie contra nosotros.

–Eso, está por verse–Intente mantenerme serio para continuar con nuestro mini juego de actuación, pero fue inevitable no reírme cuando Eliot comenzó a hacer movimientos de karate.

–Buenas tardes–oí saludar a mi espalda, al girar vi que era mi compañera de cuarto Yuuki. Por alguna razón sentí que ese saludo no era dirigido para ambos; solo para Eliot, pues la muchacha ni se molestó en mirarme. ¿Habré hecho algo para molestarla?

–Buenas tardes Yuuki–chan–Saludo sonriente el chico– ¿Has terminado por hoy?

–Sí, mi trabajo por hoy ya ha terminado.– respondió breve, con una expresión seria, pese a ello su tono de voz era amigable.

–¡Entonces ya es mi turno!–exclamó entusiasta Eliot.– Las veo luego chicas.

Al momento en que el joven actor se fue, Yuuki me miró fijamente, pude notar cierto deje de molestia en sus ojos. Y sin decirme nada ingreso a la habitación. Su actitud solo me hacía preguntarme que hice para que ella actuara de esa forma conmigo. Apenas habíamos hablado, de hecho con suerte intercambiábamos saludos, pero eso únicamente porque ella lo quería así. Pues estaba claro que ella alzaba un gran muro entre nosotros. No es que yo quisiera establecer algún vínculo de amistad con Yuuki, solamente que ese ambiente hostil que había en la habitación me era difícil de soportar.

Como me habían informado, mis filmaciones comenzarían a las ocho de la noche. Aunque probablemente se retrase por el asunto del vestuario. Lo que quiere decir que tengo bastante tiempo libre y más aún, que ya se me quitaron todas las ganas de pasar el tiempo en el cuarto, por eso ahora tendré que buscar algún lugar en donde pueda distraerme.

Retome mi anterior camino y me dispuse a salir del hotel, cuando vi a Ryuuga-sensei disfrutando de un café en el salón principal mientras me dirigía a la salida. Inmediatamente recordé que aún no le regresaba su chaqueta, por lo que fui a buscarla. ¡Debí habérsela entregado ayer! Así ahora no tendría que soportar la fría mirada de mi compañera de habitación.

Y como me supuse, nada más cruzar la puerta, pude sentir la mirada de Yuuki cargada sobre mí. Hice el mayor esfuerzo para no prestarle atención. Solo busque la chaqueta de mi sensei y me fui del lugar, dejando a esa chica amargada atrás.

Ryuuga-sensei aún se encontraba bebiendo café mientras miraba por la ventana, observando algo lejano, más allá de bosque que se extendía frente a él. El actor estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que me hice notar sentándome a su lado.

–Ryuuga–san. Buenas tardes – salude amablemente. El hombre dio un respingo al escuchar mi voz y volteo su rostro hacia mí, observándome confuso– Lamento molestarlo en su tiempo libre, pero vengo a entregarle su chaqueta. Muchas gracias por habérmela emprestado.

–No fue nada, espero que te haya sido de utilidad.

–Sí, fue muy amable de su parte prestarme su abrigo.

–Es lo menos que podía hacer, luego del mal rato que te había hecho pasar en la agencia.

–No se preocupe por eso Ryuuga–san– me apresure en decir– Nada fue su culpa. Además, en parte es mi responsabilidad por no detener a ese hombre en el momento.

–Pero yo pude haberlo detenido, por no hacerlo me disculpo.–sonrió con pesar. Nuevamente ponía ese rostro lleno de confusión. ¿Qué será lo que le está molestando? Pese a que me inquietaba la razón no era capaz de preguntar.

–Agradezco su preocupación Ryuuga–san, es muy amable de su parte. –hable mostrándome completamente agradecido. Quién diría que este hombre que siempre se muestra distante y hasta frívolo en algunas ocasiones, poseía un lado tan agradable. Para mí, que solo conocía al Ryuuga Hyuuga quien es profesor, verlo así es algo muy grato, me hacía sentir feliz por poder conocer como es en realidad.

–Si… Si Taiga vuelve a molestarte, no dudes en venir a mí. Yo te voy a defender de ese sujeto.–dijo desviando la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado… ¡¿Avergonzado?! No puede ser, debo estar viendo cosas que no son.– Una chica frágil como tú no debe enfrentarse a un tipo como él.

–¡Yo no soy frágil! – dije molesto, olvidándome de donde me encontraba y sobre todo de quien era– El hecho de que sea una chica, no significa que no me pueda defender.

Otra de cosa que me encabronaba,–además de que me llamen enano–es que me digan frágil y delicado. ¡Soy un chico! Como no molestarme por eso. Aunque claro, nadie aquí sabía eso y nunca lo sabrían.

–Lo siento no quise ofenderte– se disculpó apenado mi interlocutor. Fue ahí que me di cuenta que mostraba molesto.

¡La cague! El cague estoy seguro, ahora volverá a tratarme como a un alumno más. Soy tan tonto, no debí dejarme llevar de ese modo. Seguro ahora no me hablara nunca más. No podía dejar que eso sucediera, yo quiero conocer aún más de él, ahora que por fin podía estar cerca suyo sin que su máscara de profesor estuviera de por medio. No, no podía dejar que eso ocurriera.

–¡Perdón! No quise hablarle de ese modo– me quería morir de la vergüenza. Mi sensei se había preocupado por mí y yo reaccione impulsivamente–En… En casa mis hermanos dicen lo mismo– mentí, otra mentira más a mi lista–Son tan molestos, que al oír que usted me decía eso también no pude evitar molestarme. No quiero que me vea como una chica débil que no puede valerse por sí misma.

–Yo no te veo así, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal–Respondió sorprendiéndome. No estaba molesto conmigo y se creyó mi mentira–.El problema es que no confió en Taiga, cuando se encapricha con una chica es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por llamar su atención. Estoy más que seguro que volverá a molestarte.

–Aprecio mucho que se preocupe por mí, pero le he dejado muy claro a ese hombre que solo me importa mi trabajo y no tengo tiempo para nada más. Espero que con ello haya logrado comprender que no me interesa relacionarme con él.

–Así que ya hablaste con él.

–Ryuuga–san, ya está todo listo para que pase a maquillaje.

–Ok, ya voy. Bueno ya es hora de trabajar– dijo levantándose del sofá– Nos vemos luego, ten cuidado. Y si algo ocurre no dudes en decirme, ya sea con Taiga o referente a la actuación, pues soy tu senpai.

Senpai… Realmente es mi profesor. Debía sentirme feliz por eso, pero no podía. Yo era una mentira, esta chica con la que él es tan amable no existe. Cuando todo esto termine, recordar será doloroso.

–Gracias, Ryuuga–san. Que tenga un buen día.

El resto de la tarde fue aburridísimo. Dedique mi tiempo a conocer el hotel y me encontré con un salón de eventos muy elegante y espacioso. Y tenían un gran escenario de teatro en el fondo y frente este a sus pies pude apreciar la práctica de una banda de orquesta, hace mucho que no escuchaba una. Espero poder ver aunque sea una vez su función antes de irme de este lugar.

Por otra parte estaba ansioso por poder comenzar con las grabaciones, y tener que esperar por la última prueba de vestuario antes de empezar con lo más emociónate de este trabajo– bueno lo emocionante es ver cómo actúa mi idol favorito, pues mi papel no era muy activo que digamos– Es muy desesperante, pero no podía quejarme mi madre se estaba tardando más de lo debido solo para ayudarme y hacer de esta farsa más fácil para mí.

–Aizawa–san– llego a mi lado el asistente de Maeno–san– Y está todo listo para la última prueba de su vestuario. Sígame por favor.

Nuevamente fui llevado a la sala de vestuario al llegar mi madre ya estaba ahí, con los vestidos colgados ordenadamente en el perchero de la habitación. Mientras ella guardaba algunas cosas en su cartera esperando a que yo llegara. El muchacho se retito de inmediato despidiéndose de ambos–más bien ambas, aunque me duela admitirlo–. Estar a solas con mi progenitora ya no era tan incómodo como al principio y todo se debía a la confianza que ella me había otorgado.

–Bien con esto ya termine mi trabajo. –hablo antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo– Solo pruébatelo para comprobar que los cambios te felicitan ponértelo.

–Está bien, gracias mamá.

–Obvio que me lo agradecerás mas tarde. Me encargaré de darte un castigo que te hará desear nunca haber hecho esto– hablo sonriendo con una mirada cargada de malicia, la cual no se molestó en disimular.

–Aceptare mi castigo, pero no lo digas así. Pareces una psicópata.

–Más respeto jovencito, que te puedo llevar de una oreja a casa– me amenazo señalándome con su amenazante índice.

–Está bien lo siento– me disculpe tomando los trajes para poder dar por finalizada esta prueba de vestuario, que tan tortuosa había sido.

Mientras me vestía mi madre se mantuvo en silencio, de vez en cuando me preguntaba si tenía alguna complicación con la prendas. Que se comportara así solo me producía escalofríos, seguro está pensando cuál de todos puede es el mejor castigo para mí. Sé que mi conducta no fue la mejor, pero es suficiente con haberme regañado ¿No? Con su comportamiento solo tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar.

–Syo, sé que no quieres que le diga nada a tu hermano, pero es imposible para mí no preocuparme por él, además que hasta hace no mucho estaba muy enfermo.

–Pero mamá, no quiero darle más preocupaciones– mi hermano aunque no me lo haya dicho, sabía que él preocupaba por mi tanto en la academia como aquí en la grabación, si le decía que nuestra madre ya sabía la verdad lo más probable es que se volviera un manojo de nervios y me defendiera frente a ella, cosa que no podía permitir, pues yo pagaría todo el costo por mis acciones. Y si tenía que recibir el castigo supremo de muestra madre lo haría. – Yo te mantendré informada de cómo se encuentra él.

–Bien, no hablare con tu hermano entonces, pero si no me dices las cosas con lujo de detalles, lo llamare de todas formas.

–Te diré todo no te preocupes.

–No debería decirte esto, pero si llegas necesitar ayuda no dudes en llamarme.

–Lo hare, muchas gracias.

Antes de salir de la sala me despedí de mi madre, dándole un apretado abrazo. Ahora ella regresaría a casa y yo debía continuar con mi actuación.

–Hasta pronto mama, yo llevare a Kaoru a casa cuando esto termine.

–Adios, Aizawa–chan.–Sonrió antes de darme un beso en la frente.

Después de nuestra despedida, llego nuevamente el asistente de Maeno–san para llevarme a al sitio de la filmación.

Por fin había llegado la hora en la que podría ver como mi sueño se hacía realidad. Poco a poco, conocería mas de Ryuuga-sensei. El momento en que mi vida cambiaria había comenzado.

* * *

Hola! había olvidado poner este cap DD: y recién me doy cuenta XD ... ahora me ire lentamenteee ~(° - °)~


	13. Aliados

Mi primera escena se llevaría a cabo en una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque que fue instalada por el staff. Y para mi desgracia Taiga Nogushi sería mi compañero en todas mis escenas. ¡Que fastidio! Por más que quería evitarlo era imposible. Al menos dentro de unos días podría compartir escena con Ryuuga-sensei, y solo por eso soportaría lo que fuera -más que clara debe quedar estar mi determinación, ya que me he vestido de chica para llegar aquí- Incluso la coquetería de ese actor no será problema para mí. Soy un hombre, puedo defenderme de ese don Juan y de lo que sea.

-Retoquen el maquillaje de Syoko-chan por favor- hablo el director, minutos antes de que saliera a escena.

La primera toma consistió en un primer plano de mi huida de los malhechores, cayendo directamente en su trampa. Sí, mi personaje es una idiota. Y después de eso era llevado a la cabaña. En ningún momento mi personaje es violentado o insultado. Solamente mantenían una pistola apuntando hacia su cabeza. Cosa que haría a cualquiera obedecer a su secuestrador. Solo por miedo a morir en el intento de escapar.

\- Syoko-chan, usted vendrá corriendo desde acá. - recibía las indicaciones con mucha atención- Y en este punto mira hacia atrás. -me explicaba mostrándome las señalizaciones que habían hecho en la tierra-Se mostrara lo más asustada posible y comienza a correr aún más fuerte. Y exactamente en este punto debe caerse, por favor tenga cuidado de hacerse daño. Y al levantarse se encontrará con Taiga-san apuntándole directamente a la cabeza. ¿Ha comprendido todo?

-Totalmente- ¿Es que me tomaba por un tonto, digo tonta? Algo tan simple como eso yo podría hacerlo sin necesidad de tantas explicaciones. No soporto que me traten así. -Ya estoy lista.

Y de esta forma al oír _"acción"_ , comenzó mi carrera entre los árboles esquivando las ramas que se cruzaban en mi huida. Y pese a que nada me seguía corría asustado, hasta que mis pulmones quedaron sin aire, y mis pies se detuvieron al caer, solo para luego encontrarme con aquel bastardo que era mi compañero de actuación. Solo esperaba que mi desagrado al verlo, no fuera notado por nadie.

-¡Corte! Muy bien esta queda. -exclamaba contento el hombre, seguramente porque salió bien a la primera toma- Ya pueden comenzar a guardar y trasladar el equipo dentro de la cabaña.

-Tome Syoko-san, beba esto antes de regresar a maquillaje- una chica me dio una botella de agua, la que no dude en recibir. Esa pequeña carrera me había provocado sed.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Syoko-chan- ¿Es qué era imposible que ese hombre permaneciera callado y alejado de mí?

-Gracias. - respondí a la chica por el agua y me aparté, fingiendo no haberlo oído, en busca de un lugar donde sentarme. Lo que menos quería ahora era escucharlo y mucho menos hablar con él. Al parecer noto que esta vez no quería dirigirle la palabra. Menos mal.

El resto del trabajo no continuo con mayores inconvenientes. Yo no lo hacía para nada mal, pero claro también cometía mis errores. Y para asombro y bienestar mío, Taiga no me hablo más entre cambios de escena, realmente era un alivio. Aunque no debía bajar la guardia, mientras más distancia entre él y yo, más seguro estaría mi secreto.

-Muchas gracias por su duro trabajo. Que tengan una buena noche- se despedía el anciano, dando por terminada la jornada laboral.

Todos se despidieron haciendo una reverencia, incluyéndome. Al fin había terminado, no me sentía cansado, pero si agotado mentalmente. Ya tenía suficiente con mantener el papel de Syoko-chan y la hermana de Hyuuga-sensei, y a eso debía agregarle que ahora ese imbécil actor no me quitaba el ojo de encima. ¿Por qué demonios se había encaprichado conmigo? Ahora por su culpa tenía que ser mucho más precavido. Realmente no lo soporto.

Me fui lo más rápido que pude a alistarme para regresar a mi habitación. No quería estar más tiempo expuesto al peligro, en mi situación esto es un campo de batalla. Y debía retirarme cuanto antes, mientras más limite mi trato con las personas mejor.

Antes de salir del camarín, me asegure que ese don juan no estuviera por ningún lado. No quería encontrarme con él de regreso al hotel. Definitivamente el universo me está poniendo a prueba con tantas dificultades que pone en mi camino. Y ese hombre era como una gran roca que estaba en medio obstaculizado mi andar.

Al menos esta vez tuve suerte y no lo volví a ver en la filmación. Pero no podía celebrar victoria aun, pues este se alojaba en la habitación contigua a la mía. Mi suerte últimamente es un asco. Mentalmente ya me estaba preparando para el peor de los escenarios posibles.

Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba mi cuarto, Yukki iba saliendo de este. Estuve apunto de dar media vuelta y esperar a que ella se fuera tranquilamente, dejando el pasillo libre para mí, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque sentí unos pasos detrás de mí. Así que continúe con mi camino. La pelinegra me observo con sigilo y luego a la persona que se hayan tras de mí. Sin poder evitarlo pensé inmediatamente que era Taiga. Lo presentía, ¿Quién más si no? Aun así, no miraría a atras. Tenía que llegar a resguardarme detrás de esas cuatro paredes que me mantenían a salvo.

-Syoko-chan, espera- habló a mi espalda sin duda no me había equivocado, era él. Ya solo estaba a unos pasos de la puerta de mi cuarto. - Solo será un momento.

De un momento a otro, todo cambio. En frente de mi observé como la expresión de la chica paso de ser seria a una llena perplejidad, la cual solo duro unos segundos. Yo simplemente lleve mis manos a mi cabeza. Ese estúpido hombre había tomado mi cabello, más bien el de Syoko y por poco me arrancaba la peluca y junto a ella mi sueño. ¡Estaba todo perdido, realmente perdido! ¡Mierda! Porque justo en un momento así y de esta manera.

-Taiga-san, podría no molestar a mi compañera por favor, debe estar agotada. - Yuuki hablo por primera vez siendo esta la frase más larga que había oído salir de su boca. - Ahora si nos disculpa buenas noches.

Y dando todo por terminado la chica puso una de sus manos en mi hombro y me acompaño dentro de la habitación. ¡Tierra, trágame por favor! Estoy seguro que ella se dio cuenta, por eso se vio tan impactada en ese momento ¿Ahora que mierda hare?

-¿Tu... eres, eres un chico?-pregunto directamente, después de cerrar la puerta.

Contuve el aliento, sintiendo como poco a poco me quedaba sin respiración, como si así el tiempo pudiese ser detenido. Todo se había derrumbado, el esfuerzo que había hecho para obtener el papel en la película. Aquellas vergonzosas situaciones por las que tuve que pasar. Incluso involucre a mi hermano en esto... todo para cumplir mi sueño de actuar en la película de Ryuuga-sensei, y en unos segundos esto había sido en vano. ¡Cada cosa que hice había sido en vano! ¡¿Por qué ahora!? Cuando todo recién estaba comenzando.

-¿Me delataras entonces?-pregunte inmutable, pese a sentirme aterrado de la posibilidad de que todo por lo que luche se fuera a la mierda en este mismo instante.

\- ¿Sabes que esas haciendo mal no? - cuestiono en respuesta, sin cambiar su expresión impasible-lo que tu hagas no es algo que me afecta a mi.

Con esa corta frase, sentí un alivio en mi corazón que me fue imposible no sonreír desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. Aun podía seguir y cumplir mi mayor deseo. Volvía a tener otra oportunidad

-Muchas gracias. -dije acercándome a ella y tomando sus manos entre las mías-Muchas gracias, prometo devolverte este favor.

-No diré nada, pero solo tengo una petición que hacerte.

-Dime-debí haber sospechado no seria gratis, pero en fin se lo debía.

-Dile a Eliot que eres un chico. O se enamorara de ti-le mire sin entender que decía- lo he notado, él te mira con una gran fascinación. Dile la verdad antes de que sea tarde y le partas el corazón.

-Pero el podría delatarme.

-Lo conozco. Él no haría eso. -me aseguro totalmente confiada de su palabras- Yo te ayudare a contarle si es necesario.

-Está bien. Confiare en tus palabras.

-No te queda de otra ¿No?- dijo con ironía la chica, eso me molesto, pero no iba a reclamar luego del enorme favor que había hecho por mí.

A la mañana siguiente desperté relativamente tarde, ya que luego de mis escenas quede agotado, sin mencionar que lo ocurrido con Taiga y Yuuki, me dejo al borde de los nervios. Estuve a punto de ser descubierto. Solo espero que ese imbécil no se haya dado cuenta... Realmente las cosas no me estaban saliendo muy bien. Primero mi madre me descubre; Tengo un acosador molestándome que en cualquier momento me puede descubrir. Y para rematar mi compañera de cuarto ya sabe que soy un chico, pero tengo que hacer lo que me pidió porque me siento en deuda con ella. Sé que debo ser agradecido ¡Pero estoy en sus manos! Si ella se pone caprichosa puede chantajearme con lo que sea. ¡Maldición, esto apesta!

Sin perder más tiempo, una vez que estuve completamente listo, fui a almorzar. Aun no me pasaba de la hora en la que se servía la comida en el comedor del hotel. Esta vez, ya no desee que cierta persona no apareciera, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, precisamente aparecía; y yo quería tener un almuerzo tranquilo. Sin nada por lo que preocuparme.

Cuando llegue a al lugar ya mencionado, un largo suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios. Había muy pocas personas y aparentemente solo eran otros huéspedes del hotel. Ojalá mi suerte se mantuviera así hasta el momento en que la hora de grabar llegue... Pero sabía que eso no era posible, pues tenía que cumplir con el pedido de mi querida compañera de habitación. Tener que contarle a Eliot quien soy en realidad. Dejar mi secreto en manos de dos personas no era algo que me agrade en absoluto, aunque Eliot me parecía un chico muy amable y él en parte ya conoce mis razones para estar aquí, por lo que espero que pueda comprenderme y ayudarme a seguir manteniendo en secreto mi identidad. Y bueno, las razones que yuuki me dio para contarle al chico sobre esto, me han rondado bastante la cabeza. No es que yo sea arrogante o algo, solo he de reconocer que mi Syoko-chan es una chica muy guapa y me sentiría muy culpable si un chico como Eliot llega a sentir algo romántico por ella. Y él no merecía que algo así le pasase.

Poco antes de terminar mi almuerzo, mi móvil me notificó sobre un nuevo mensaje. Inmediatamente lo tomé para leerlo, pues tenía la ligera sospecha que podía ser Kaoru, no se me ocurría que otra persona podría enviarme un mensaje. Y no me equivoque.

 _ **"¡Oni-chan! ¡Hay una pequeña emergencia! D:**_

 _ **Te mandaron una tarea en clase de letra. Porque como me pediste, dije que tengo un resfriado. Así que te han extendido la fecha de entrega para la próxima semana... u.u Pero como te dieron más tiempo quieren que compongas la canción, junto con la letra.**_

 _ **¿Estamos en problemas? "**_

¡Justo ahora! Y así yo quería tener un buen día, ya debería estarme acostumbrando a este tipo de cosas. Rápidamente tecleé una respuesta para que permaneciera tranquilo y no se preocupara por nada.

¡Maldita sea! Sin mi violín no voy a poder hacer nada. Pensaba molesto y a la vez preocupado, intentando encontrar una solución. Recordaba muy bien que en el hotel había un salón de eventos, donde seguramente habría algún violín, era imposible que una orquesta por más pequeña que fuera no tuviera un violín. Si no podía conseguirme uno estaba perdido. Aunque dije que no importaba que mis notas bajaran, letra era mi mejor asignatura y no quería que ese grandioso promedio que tengo se vaya por el caño.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Cada segundo contaba, debía aprovechar que tenía libre la tarde antes de comenzar a filmar mis tomas.  
Me levanté rápido y dejé la bandeja en el mostrador, en una pequeña tarima donde debían ser dejadas una vez que se terminaba de comer. Y como siempre mis planes fueron totalmente volcados al encontrarme con Yuuki a la salida del comedor.

-Así que aquí estabas-dijo nada más al verme- Te recuerdo que tienes algo que cumplir.

-Lo sé ... ¡Oye! ¿Crees que lo estoy evitando? -inquirí algo ofendido- Te di mi palabra y la cumpliré.

-Lo siento, no fue eso lo que quise decir. -se disculpó luego de verme molesto- Pero lo mejor es que no dejes pasar más tiempo. Recuerda lo que te dije.

-Lo recuerdo-sí, sí, lo recordaba muy bien, ahora era una chica y puede que alguien se interese en mi Syoko-chan -bastaba con ver como ese actor me molestaba cada vez que me veía- y mi amiga aquí presente no quiere que Eliot se enamore de mí, y yo mucho menos- Y a ti te vale cumplir con lo tuyo.

-Yo también cumpliré con mi palabra.

¿Y porque estás tan preocupada sobre esto? - pregunte curioso, entendía su punto de vista muy bien, pero para ser una compañera de trabajo se preocupaba mucho por el chico... ¡Eso es! Ahora entendía todo. Como no lo note desde un principio, a esta chica le gusta Eliot- ¿Te gusta verdad? ¿Por eso no quieres que se fije en mí?

¡Había dado en el clavo! El rostro de Yuuki se había tornado rojo. Claramente le apenaba que sus sentimientos fueran expuestos... Por otra parte, nunca creí que esa fría expresión podría cambiar a algo como esto, ya no se veía intimidante como antes. Me fue imposible no admirar lo hermosa que se apreciaba.

\- ¡No tienes que decirlo en voz alta! -me reprochó, algo enfadada- Y tampoco me mires así.- y caí en la cuenta que me quedé embobado viéndola. Avergonzado aparte la mirada de ella.

-Es tu culpa por ponerte así- respondí con mi propia voz, olvidándome por completo de que era Syoko y que estaba aún en el comedor ¡Mierda! Espantado observe a mi alrededor por si alguien me había escuchado, pero el lugar seguía igual de concurrido desde cuando llegue, incluso podía decir que había menos personas que antes. Qué alivio.

-¿Chicas, también han venido a almorzar?

Volteé al oír esa voz llamarnos, ya la conocía lo suficiente para reconocer a quien. Pertenecía justamente a la persona de la que hablábamos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?

-Eliot-admiro la muchacha, sorprendida de verlo. Seguramente al igual que yo, ella deseaba que el castaño no haya escuchado nada de nuestra plática- ¿Ya terminaste de filmar?

-Aún no, pero el director nos ha dado antes el descanso. -explico mostrando lo contento que estaba- Ya moría de hambre.

Al parecer no había oído nada de lo que Yuuki y yo discutíamos. Suspire aliviado, aunque no disfrute del sentimiento por mucho tiempo, pues la pelinegra me miraba fijamente, esperando algo de mí y yo sabía muy bien lo que era. ¡Odio mi suerte! No quería perder el tiempo, pero esta chica obstinada no me dejaba otra opción. Me regañe mentalmente, por mis pensamientos, hacer esto era algo importante, pues no quería que Eliot llegara a pasarlo mal por mi culpa.

Espere a que ambos fueran por su comida, para tomar asiento junto a ellos. Me sentía nervioso, no lo negaría, pues quisiera o no, existía la mínima posibilidad de que Eliot no se lo tome bien y él era la única persona aquí con la que podía hablar a gusto y relajarme. Estando cerca de él, sentía que no necesitaba estar a la defensiva cada vez que nos encontrábamos. Y por eso no quería que me odiara por esto, y mucho menos que debido a ello releve mi identidad. Pero una parte de mi confiaba en que el chico no diría nada y que mis miedos quedarían solo en suposiciones.

Cuando ya estaban sentados en la mesa, tome lugar junto a Yuuki, enfrente de Eliot. Suspire unas cuantas veces antes de comenzar a hablar, preparándome mentalmente para lo que revelaría a continuación y en la mejor forma de decirlo.

-Eliot...-al decir su nombre mi voz tembló, me sorprendí de mí mismo al oírme hablar así, al parecer estaba más nervioso que lo que creía- Hay algo que necesito decirte.

-Claro, ¿Ocurrió algo? -inquirió curioso, cuando se lo cuente seguramente desearía nunca haber sabido nada, le arruinaría su almuerzo y hasta talvez perturbe su trabajo.

-Pues veras...Yo...-observe a nuevamente a mi alrededor por si había alguien cerca que pudiera escucharme, gracias al cielo no había nadie, pero aun así mantuve baja mi voz. Luego de haberlo pensado, lo mejor era decir esto rápido y aceptar lo que sea que se avecine como resultado de esto -Yo no soy quien estás viendo. Soy un chico. -dije lo último casi en un susurro, pero me asegure de que él me haya escuchado. ¡Muy bien! Ya lo había dicho y si tacto alguno. ¡Porque la tierra no me hacia el favor de tragarme justo ahora!

-Eso ya lo sospechaba. Lo vengo pensando desde antes que llegáramos acá.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Cómo? - inquirí, al final el asombrado fui yo. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Es que mi actuación es muy mala? ¿Qué error he cometido como para que él se dé cuenta de todo? Yo creía que había estado haciendo un gran trabajo fingiendo ser una chica... ¿Y si alguien más se dio cuenta?

-Te vez asustada. Tu apariencia no fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta, así que no lo estés, no creo que alguien más lo haya notado. -explico intentando calmarme, cosa que no estaba logrando ni por asomo.

\- ¿Entonces que fue? -pregunto la ojiazul adelantándose a mi pregunta.

\- Porque cuando hablamos en el bus, yo decía cosas que por lo general una chica no entendería, pero ella sí e incluso seguía el hilo de la conversación, pero lo que me hizo confirmarlo fue verla sonrojada cuando te vio a ti Yuuki.

-No me sonroje-objete, negando aquella verdad. Solo fue un momento en el que la belleza de mi compañera me había cautivado, luego aquella primera impresión fue totalmente destruida por la actitud de la chica, y tampoco es que las cosas hayan cambiado ahora.

-¿Entonces mi apariencia no me delato?-me era difícil pero intentaba fielmente mantenerme en el papel de Syoko-chan, no debía descuidarme en un lugar público.

-Para nada, pasa totalmente desapercibido. - sonrió a la vez que alzo un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

\- ¿Entonces, porque no has dicho nada? -realmente no lograba entender por completo que estaba pasando

-¿Quieres que lo diga acaso?-cuestiono divertido, al ver mi expresión de espanto y negación rotunda, continuo hablando-Lo que tu hagas no es asunto mío, sin mencionar que ambos tenemos el mismo deseo por estar aquí. Comprendo cómo te sientes, incluso yo sería capaz de lo que sea por actuar junto a Ryuuga-san.

-¡Ya no puedo más!-exclame apoyando mis brazos en la mesa y ocultando mi rostro en ellos. Siento como si en estos minutos hubiese perdido la mitad de mi vida-Pensé que todo estaría perdido al contarte esto, pero tú ya lo sabias. Y la tonta de Yuuki preocupada por ti. Esto ha sido mucho para mi frágil corazón.

-Vamos relájate, no es el fin del mundo, todo está bien. -hablaba animadamente el chico- Yuuki siempre se ha preocupado demasiado por los demás, aunque no se note.

-Eso no es verdad-contradijo la muchacha- No estaba preocupada por ella.

Prontamente dimos el tema por concluido, no iba a ocultar que estaba bastante contento. Todo había salido bien, mi secreto pese a ser revelado aún permanecía seguro. Si lo pensaba bien aún seguía siendo un buen día.

Me despedí de mis acompañantes, un poco antes de que terminaran su almuerzo, pues ya sin nada pendiente, ahora solo que me quedaba por resolver como diablos conseguir un violín, en caso de que mi primera y única opción no fuera posible. Por lo tanto, fui al salón de eventos del hotel, cruzando los dedos porque estén los músicos del día anterior y fueran lo suficientemente amables para prestarme un violín.

* * *

 **Han pasado 84 años...**

 **¡Al fin he actualizado! Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, estoy muy feliz de poder hacerlo *-* ... Fue un semestre agotador en la U, pero ahora puedo dedicarme un poco a mis fic. Espero poder actualizar prontos los demás...**

 **Me disculpo por todas las faltas horrograficas que hayan tenido que leer. Y también por no escribir bien los nombres de mis OC, pues no recuerdo muy bien como los tenía escritos, y me confundo un monton xD más adelante los cambiaré.**

 **También quiero decir que esta actualización esta dedicada a mi pequeña kohai, que estuvo de cumpleaños hace poco y este es su regalo :'3 espero que lo disfrutarás 3**

E **n fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ¡Muy pronto habrá romance! Se los prometo. Si no es con Syo y Hyuuga será con otra ship :'3 (No olviden el TokiOto XD)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Hasta pronto :'D**


	14. Errores

Sí, me sentía celoso, realmente celoso. Odiaba admitirlo, pero así era y ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y cada vez me era más imposible contenerme. Al principio sólo creí que todo lo que sentía era una estupidez, era improbable que yo llegara a sentir algún tipo de interés por él. Nuestra relación era bastante mala como para que mis sentimientos por Masato cambiarán por algo más dulce, por algo más romántico. Pero por alguna maldita razón así fue. Cada vez me veía más cautivado por este, como si de un hechizo se tratase. Era algo que no lograba comprender ¿Cómo es que esos ojos tan serios e incluso fríos en ocasiones, me parecían una de las cosas más hermosas que haya visto? ¿Cómo es que con solo escuchar su voz podía olvidarme del resto del mundo?… ¡No podía soportarlo! Ninguna de las cosas que este provocaba en mí, podía aceptarlas así como así. No era posible que yo me hubiera enamorado de aquel témpano de hielo. Y nada de esto quise reconocerlo hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, el tonto ese ya se había fijado en otra persona y para colmo era aquella chica. Era imposible que no se enamorará de ella… Y en esa ocasión sólo logré que él me odiara más y ahora me arrepiento de ello, pero ya no había nada que pudiese hacer para repararlo. No me importó ganar aún más odio de su parte; sí tenía que hacerlo con tal de reservarlo para mí, lo haría.

Sabía que me odia con solo cruzar miradas con él, ¿Qué más podía esperar luego de todas las veces que le había sacado de sus casillas? No iba a negar el hecho de que sólo lo molestaba para que me pusiese atención, que se diera cuenta que yo también estaba cerca de él, sólo porque no soportaba de infernal silencio que me dedicaba. Me comportaba como un tonto, lo sabía muy bien y aun así seguía haciéndolo. Y aun pese a todo lo que yo hacía, Masato seguía ignorándome y poco a poco me estaba hartando de ello.

–Hijirikawa, es que no te aburres de estar ahí sentado escribiendo cualquier estupidez. – le dije un día, con la única intención de traerlo –aunque sea por un instante– junto a mí, que me dirigiera la palabra, incluso solo para decirme "No me fastidies, Jinguji"… aquello sería suficiente para mí.

–Lo que yo haga no es algo que te debería importar– respondió frío como siempre, ya me lo esperaba, ese trato era especialmente dedicado a mi persona.

–Bueno no debería, pero aun así me causa curiosidad… ¿Es que estás escribiendo una carta de amor para aquella chica? ¿No crees que es muy atrevido para ti? – sabía muy bien lo cruel de mis palabras, pero ya estaban dichas nada se podía hacer. Al parecer había acertado, sus mejillas tomaron un hermoso color rosa. Eso fue más que suficiente para que me perdiera a mí mismo.

Recuerdo muy bien lo estúpido que fui. Me levanté de mi cama y me encaminé directamente a su lado de la habitación. Ni me moleste en observar trozo de papel que tenía sobre la mesa. Sin meditarlo tome su mano, sorprendiéndolo.

–¿Tanto la amas? –inquirí molestó, mis sentimientos estaban desbordándose, aquello que no quería dejar salir amenazaba por hacerlo– ¿Tanto que estás escribiendo una estúpida carta para ella?

–Te dije que no es de tu incumbencia–reitero, incluso se veía más avergonzado que antes. Me parecía una vista maravillosa verle con el rubor en sus mejillas, sin embargo, quería que sonrojara por mí y no por esa chiquilla tonta. Que yo fuera la persona que ocasionará esos sentimientos en el témpano de hielo que estaba frente a mí, y que me robó por completo el corazón.

–¿Y qué harás si ella acepta? –seguí atacándole, me enfurecía solo llegar a imaginar aquello– ¿La tomaras de la mano y le darás un abrazo?

–Jinguji, basta déjame en paz. Lo que yo haga es asunto mío. – evadió mi pregunta, serio como siempre, pero estaba seguro que mi actitud le estaba enojando más de lo que quería aparentar.

–¿La besaras? –ignorándolo por completo lleve una de mis manos hasta su nuca– ¿Le sujetaras del cuello mientras lentamente te acercas a besar sus labios? –peligrosamente imite aquella acción, tenía sus labios a centímetros de los míos… tan cerca. ¡Maldición! ¡Ya me importaba una mierda todo! El tonto de Masato ya me odiaba que más daba si le robaba descaradamente un beso.

–¡Te dije pararas! –grito a la vez que su puño impactaba firmemente en mi mejilla. Bien, me lo merecía, esta vez me había pasado. Y ni siquiera me lleve una probada de sus labios– Siempre me molestas, pero esta vez te has excedido.

Le miré, obviamente él estaba enojado. Sabía muy bien que me había excedido, no debía decírmelo. Pero… ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer si estaba enfermo de amor por él? ¿Cómo podía estar como si nada, cuando esa chica me lo estaba quitando? Maldición odiaba todo esto. ¡¿Por qué me costaba tanto decirle que lo amaba?!

–Lo siento –fue lo único que dije antes de levantarme y salir de la habitación.

Y con eso aquel día la había cagado. Si, siquiera algún día hubiera tenido una oportunidad, con esto estaba más que pérdida. Realmente soy un imbécil.

Los días siguientes a aquello Masato ni siquiera me dedicaba la mirada fría de siempre. Bien, yo me lo había ganado y por eso ahora me despreciaba por completo. Esto era lo que me decía duramente a mí mismo, incluso mis propias palabras lograban hacerme enojar más. Sin embargo, ya no haría nada más, si ignorarnos para siempre era como terminaría todo así sería. Seguro podría volver amar a una linda chica como debería haber sido desde el comienzo. Pensar las cosas de este modo realmente dolía. Pero, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya no sabía cómo lograr que este me mirara ¡Mierda! Me sentía desesperado por tener, aunque sea un poco de él. Si en el pasado fuimos amigos ¿Porque ahora ya ni eso podíamos ser? Ya no podía soportarlo. Sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. ¡Perfecto! ¡¿Es que ahora iba a llorar por ese idiota que nunca correspondería mis sentimientos?! No, no lo haría, yo me había ganado todo esto, por más que sintiera mi corazón hecho pedazos no iba a soltar alguna otra lágrima.

Pese a todo lograba muy bien disimular frente a los demás, mis celos, que cada vez se acrecentaban más y más. Y estos me estaban volviendo loco. Y que Otoya pasará la noche con nosotros sólo fue un detonante para que me diera cuenta de que no sólo veía a Haruka como mi rival, sino a cualquiera que tuviera el privilegio de obtener su atención, algo que yo aún no podía volver a conseguir.

–Otoya dormirá conmigo– sentenció el ojiazul. Claro desconfiaba de mí por aquella vez que intente besarlo. Como si yo fuera a hacer eso con cualquiera. Aun así, no soportaba la idea de verlo compartir futoon con el pelirrojo.

–Por mi culpa, es que Ikki está aquí, escapándose de Toki. –insistí, mi cama era lo suficientemente grande para compartirla con el pelirrojo e incluso sobraba espacio.

–Con mayor razón no permitiré que este a tu lado. Disfrutas de molestar a los demás. No puedo confiar en que no le harás nada con tal de divertirte a su costa. –expuso con una expresión seria y llena de resentimiento.

–Chicos, creo que mejor será que busque otro lugar. Lamento molestarte Masa.

–No te preocupes por Ren, eres mi amigo y no te negaré mi ayuda. – repitió, ¿Tanto quería dormir con el pelirrojo? ¿Es que acaso le gustaba ese tonto? … ¡Perfecto! A esto me refería conque mis celos se escapaban de mis manos y me hacían aún más estúpido.

–Gracias Masa– exclamó abrazándolo. ¡Vamos, restriégame en la cara lo afortunado que eres! Presume de la amistad que tienes con mi peliazul. Hazlo ya nada puede hacerme sentir peor.

Esa noche apenas pude pegar ojo, con solo saber que estaban durmiendo juntos era suficiente para hacer arder mis celos y lograrme enfurecer. Fueron varias las veces en las que me levanté a observarlos dormir, incluso en algunas ocasiones acomodé al pelirrojo que en sueños descaradamente terminaba poniendo algunas de sus manos sobre el pecho de Masato y aún que sabía que lo hacía de forma inconsciente eso me molestaba. Ganas de darle un puñetazo no me faltaron, debo confesarlo, pero debía controlarme, este niñito amaba a Tokiya no había necesidad de estar celoso. Me recordaba para calmarme y a duras penas lo lograba. Aun así, no le dejaría tocar el cuerpo del chico que amaba.

Posterior a esa tortuosa noche, hubo una ocasión en la que desperté en nuestra habitación con una manta sobre mí, luego de haber tomado una siesta por la tarde después de haber caído presa del cansancio, fue cuando tomé la decisión de dar todo de mí. Ese insignificante gesto, que él había tenido conmigo, fue suficiente para hacerme recapacitar y no darme por vencido. De alguna forma haría que Masato volviera a fijar sus ojos en mí, porque me amara como yo a él. Dejaría de ser el hijo de puta que siempre le sacaba de sus casillas, me comportaría de acuerdo a como me sentía y le haría llegar mis sentimientos.

Y claro por más que me había dicho a mí mismo que debía cambiar, era algo difícil, durante los almuerzos le fastidiaba con mi presencia, era obvio que no quería estar a mi lado, pues se apresuraba en terminar su comida e irse, —más molesto por lo que le hice no podía estar—. No sólo me había burlado de sus sentimientos por Nanami, sino que también juegue con él, — claro esto último se ve así ante los ojos del peliazul, para mí nunca fue un juego—. Solo fueron los estúpidos celos que me nublaron el raciocinio y me llevaron actuar así. Y obviamente yo estaba arrepentido de todo lo que hice esa vez.

Aún me seguía doliendo la forma en la que me evitaba cada vez que me veía. Sí que dolía, y cada vez era más obvio que lo hacía, ya no quería que fuera así, pero debía aceptarlo esto ocurría, porque yo lo provoque desde el comienzo. Y pese a saber que todo era mi culpa, y que mis celos no traían nada bueno, continúe con mi actitud estúpida de siempre.

–Ochibi–chan, aun no entras al salón– me acerqué a Syo y me colgué de su cuello, quería saber qué fue de lo que hablo con Masato– ¿Ese era Hijirikawa? ¿Qué quería? –le pregunté a Ochibi–chan, luego que este escapara al verme. Demonios, hasta este maldito enano podía disfrutar de la compañía de Masato cuando yo solo tenía que conformarme con ver de lejos y ser el receptor de su silencio e indiferencia.

–¡No me llames así! – grito y se apartó de mí– Y eso no es asunto tuyo. –el imbécil de Syo se negó saciar mi curiosidad. Pues muy bien, me importaba una mierda.

–Tienes razón, no es asunto mío – chasquee la lengua, molesto por no obtener nada de su parte.

Cada vez, mantenerme sereno se volvía una tarea tan difícil como respirar. Y en el único lugar en el que me podía sentir relajado era la biblioteca de la academia. No es que yo fuera a estudiar precisamente. Simplemente me sentaba por ahí y dejaba que el silencio me calmara, el único lugar en el que podía obtener un poco de tranquilidad era este.

–¿Kotomi–chan realmente crees que dedicarle una canción sea buena idea?

–¡Claro que sí! Hijirikawa–san que toma la música tan en serio se sentirá halagado de que le expreses tus sentimientos con una.

–Espero poder conquistarlo entonces.

Estúpidas chiquillas, algunas corderitas eran bastante tontas. Ni me moleste a voltear a verlas. Si hacían eso Masato jamás les pondría atención, sólo estaba utilizando la música que él tanto ama para llegar a este. Haciendo una canción con dobles intenciones no llegaría nunca a su corazón. Pero como él es un chico tan correcto recibiría aquella canción y le rechazaría de una forma en que no la haga sentir mal.

–No sé, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo.–le animó su amiga.

Ya luego no escuche más de su conversación. Esas últimas palabras me habían hecho pensar en muchas cosas. Yo tampoco tenía nada que perder, apostaría todo lo que tenía en hacer una tonta canción, pero no cualquiera, yo no cometería el error de esa niñita. Yo expresaría mis verdaderos sentimientos por completo. Lo canalla que soy, lo enfermo que estoy por él. Lo mucho que le deseó. Sin duda alguna aquello no sería una carta de triunfo, pero tal vez así por fin y de una buena vez por todas pueda liberar toda esta presión que siento en mi corazón.

Para llevar a cabo mi cometido primero debía informarme, quería expresar correctamente en mi melodía, lo que en mi corazón se hallaba. Camine por los pasillos del lugar buscando algunos libros que me fueran útiles. Mientras revisaba las estanterías, lo vi. Masato estaba en una mesa junto con el megane, Shinomiya Natsuki. Pero lo que veía realmente me sacaba de mis casillas. ¿Por qué Masato se veía tan a gusto con él? ¿Por qué le sonreía tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué a ese cuatro ojos le regalaba la sonrisa que tanto deseaba para mí?... Esa maldita sonrisa ya la había visto antes, así me sonreía cuando éramos niños, cuando Masato me llamaba Onii–chan… cuando éramos amigos. Recordar esto fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Dejé caer los libros que con tanta dedicación busqué y me dirigí hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban. El sentimiento de que la volvería a cagar estaba presente en mi cabeza, pero no podía prestarle atención, me estaba dejando dominar por mis celos.

–Hijirikawa, necesito hablar contigo– dije en cuanto estuve a su lado, ignorando por completo al chico que le acompañaba. Tal vez mi expresión no era la mejor de todas, pues este me observaba intimidado. Pues bien, ya me daba igual yo estaba molesto de que fuera agradable con todo el mundo menos conmigo ¿Es que mi tonto comportamiento no tenía perdón?… Odiaba a todo el mundo, incluyéndolo a él que me hacía sentir de esta forma, que dominaba mis acciones con todo lo que provocaba en mí.

–No tengo nada que hablar contigo–se negó. Bien, obviamente no quería separarse de ese chico, con quien la estaba pasando tan bien.

–Pues yo sí, ven conmigo– sentencie, sin dejarle otra opción al tomarle de su muñeca y llevarlo a la fuerza conmigo fuera de aquel lugar. El sólo se dejó arrastrar por mí, seguro no quería que yo hiciera un numerito en frente de las personas, pues porque soy capaz de hacerlo.

Cuando nos alejamos de los pasillos concurridos este tironeó de su brazo para zafarse de mi agarre, lo cual yo no le permití.

–¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Jinguji?! Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

–¡Podrías callarte y escucharme por una puta vez!– alcé la voz, y le miré fijamente, No podía ocultar lo molesto que estaba. Verlo con el rubio me enojo tanto que no podía soportarlo. Sin soltar mi agarre sobre su brazo, continúe con mis pasos, hacia nuestra habitación, él no se negó. Una vez que entramos, no sabía cómo comenzar.

–No entiendo por qué estás así de enojado, cuando soy yo el que debería estarlo. –fue él quien rompió el silencio, reprochándome por mis acciones. –¿Esta es otra de tus formas para divertirte a costa mía? Pues para tu información no te lo permitiré. Tenía una plática importante con Shinomiya y la has interrumphh–

Sin dejarle hablar más selle su boca con la mía. El simple hecho de haberle oído decir el nombre de otro me enfureció. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cualquier persona excepto yo podía tener una parte de ti? Lo odia, odiaba todo lo que me haces sentir. Perder la razón por sólo desearte... Si tan sólo mis sentimientos le llegarán de alguna forma, si la conexión de nuestros labios fuera suficiente para expresarle cuánto lo amo.

El puñetazo que me esperaba de su parte no llegó y sólo me alentó a continuar lo que había empezado, seguro Masato estaba lo suficientemente impactado por lo que yo había hecho. Con temor me aparte lo suficiente para apreciar su reacción. Esperando ver sus ojos llenos de odio hacia mi ser, me sorprendí al verle con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Esa reacción que yo tanto deseaba causar alguna vez en él estaba pasando justo ahora. Motivado por ello volví a tomar sus labios, esta vez sí hubo resistencia por su parte, sus manos buscaban apartarme con premura. Intensifiqué el beso, me atreví a lamer sus labios buscando el acceso a ese lugar que en reiteradas ocasiones me imaginé probar. Impulsado por aquel carnal deseo de tener más del contrario, ceñí mi cuerpo al suyo, sujetandole firmemente de las caderas, no lo dejaría escapar ahora que por fin lo tenía entre mis manos.

Mi boca se movía con ahínco contra la suya, saboree hasta el último rincón de tan majestuoso paraíso… pero todo tenía que llegar a su fin. Masato de un fuerte empujón logró que me apartara de él. Bien aquí venian las consecuencias de mis acciones.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué juegas así conmigo? No te perdonaré nunca por esto, yo no soy tu juguete. –me miraba furioso.

–Vamos despréciame, sígueme odiando como siempre. Pero no me voy a disculpar, aunque me odies para siempre no lo haré–le grité en respuesta sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Quien sabe lo que vio en mi rostro que le hizo suavizar su fría expresión, pero yo no me detuve– Ódiame como siempre lo haces. Ignórame como siempre. Me lo merezco ¿No? Por profanar los labios del gran Hijirikawa el hijo de papi..

Una fuerte cachetada retuvo mis siguientes palabras, al parecer eso era lo que necesitaba para volver en sí, y darme cuenta que había cometido la mayor estupidez de todas. Él no necesito de palabras para hacerme comprender que no quería saber nada más de mí, se marchó en silencio de la habitación dejándome ahí sólo. ¿Cuántas veces tendría que cagarla para sentirme satisfecho? Lentamente me dejé caer sobre su tatami que era lo más próximo a mí. Si tan solo pudiera morirme ahí mismo y no saber nada del mundo, sería inmensamente feliz

Con lo que quedaba de mí, me levanté para dejarme morir sobre mi cama. Mientras me ponía pie, en la base de su cómoda vi esa estúpida carta. Ese estúpido papel que había comenzado todo. Con rabia fui hasta ella con la intención de hacerla pedazos, seguro la había escondido ahí luego de que yo le hubiera interrogado sobre la misma. Titubeante la saque de su escondite, me sorprendí al ver mi nombre escrito en ella. Decidido a abrirla levante la solapa de esta ¿Qué pudo haber escrito para mí? Tal vez era una carta para mandarme directo al infierno.

Antes de sacarla del sobre me arrepentí de hacerlo, sea lo que sea que esté escrito ahí, era algo a lo que tenía miedo de enfrentar, solo pensar que ese papel contenía algún mensaje que me destrozara por completo, me hacía temblar… e incluso pensando en esto no pude dejar la carta donde estaba, por el contrario, la tome y la guarde en uno de los cajones de mi guardarropas, donde estaría oculta hasta el día en que tuviera el valor de abrirla.

* * *

 **WAAAAAA! ESTUVE COMO 2 SEMANAS EN COMA POR ESTOOOO! En serio como desde el ca que he querido escribir esta parte y al fin lo hagoooo *-* Estoy tan feliz 3 …. Primer capítulo RenMasa y ya hubo beso ( no me dejo llevar por el favoritismo, para nada, ni lo piensen XDDD)**

 **Pero ya hablando en serio, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, y también espero haber sacado su lado fangirl y hacerles gritar como locas *-* … o locos, en caso de que me lean chicos 7u7**

 **En fin, nos estamos leyendo, que estén muy bien y cuídense mucho :3**


End file.
